distractie in ciudateni
by mikisaman234
Summary: ficul anunului


DISTRACTIE IN GRAVITY FALLS

Era o zi obisnuita in branesti eu yugao si neji eram in curte la mine ascultam la radio extragerile la loto de saptamana asta.

miki:yugao tu crezi ca o sa castigam o vacanta in gravity falls?

Yugao:Nu stiu,sper ca da,tu Neji?

miki:naruto unde este o sa se anunte biletele castigatoare.

miki:ar fi tare sa castigam si sa mergem in gravity falls sper ca sunt baieti frumosi acolo.

Yugao:Mie nu imi trebuie niciun baiat,poate lui Neji,o fata sexy.

miki:deja visez baiatul perfect.

Neji:Si cum arata?

miki:in vise arata bine.

miki:daca il vad in realitate o sa lesin acolo sau o sa tip.

Yugao:Eu nu sunt prea norocoasa la baieti deci nu o sa imi fac sperante  
Neji:Nici eu.

Miki:se anunta odata extrgerile alea?

Yugao:S-au anuntat deja,uita-te pe net.

Miki:uitate tu eu ma duc la baie.

"in gravity falls"  
stan:copii eu plec putin daca sunt turisti va descurcati singuri am incredere in voi  
mabel si dipper:ok  
stan:asa va vreau ma intorc repede.  
mabel:oare ce turisti vom avea?  
dipper:nu stiu? poate cineva interesat de mistere?  
"in branesti"  
miki:am venit de la baie si m-am gandit sa ne pregatim bagazele sa fie pregatite poate castigam.

YUgao:Ce idee buna  
Neji:Deacord cu mikii

miki:deci am castigat?

Yugao:Da am castigat,o sa mergem in gravitty falls

miki:uraaaaaaaaaaaa mergem in gravity falls oregon abia astept sa iau si eu niste lucruri chiar din coliba misterelor trebuie sa ne luam bani.

In autobuz in drum spre gravitty falls  
Yugao mai avea putin si vomita deoarece avea rau de masina,cu greu a rostit asta  
Yugao tinandu-se la gura:Mai avem mult de mers  
Neji:Nu cred,inca 5 km

miki:abia astept sa fac poze si i le trimit lui nu a vrut sa mearga ca are treaba sa il bata pe stefi.

"in gravity falls"  
mabel:dipper uite vine autobuzul cu turisti!  
dipper:mabel stai aici sa vina autobuzul mai aproape de coliba nu intampinam turistii la 3 km de coliba.

Yugao-Am ajuns  
Mikii:Ce bine!

Mabel:dipper uite turisti noi.  
Dipper in gand:wow fata blonda arata bine.  
Miki:buna  
Mabel:buna si bun venit la coliba misterelor.  
Miki(in soapta):yugao de ce ma priveste asa de ciudat acel baiat?

Yugao (in soapta):Tu nu recunosti privirea?Poate te place  
Mabel:Hei,ce tot susotiti acolo  
Mikii:Nimic  
Mabel catre mine intinzand mana:  
Buna,ma numesc Mabel,tu?  
yugao:Eu Yugao  
mabel:Esti foarte frumoasa,si parul tau e impecabil  
yugao:Mersi  
miki:Eu sunt Mikii si ma bucur sa te cunosc  
mabel:Si cu mine sa vedeti coliba misterelor  
miki:yugao mie deja imi place locul asta nu sunt vecini care se epileaza in curte,vecini cu muzica de zguduie branestiul sau babe care ma fugaresc prin vie.

mabel:maine sa aveti grije pe unde va plimbati ca gideon nu mai e la inchisoare.  
miki:ok.

dipper:eu ma numesc dipper.

miki:eu miki.("in gand":dipper inseamna carul mare wow nu am cunoscut pe nimeni cu asa nume.)

mabel:va place coliba? vad ca aveti bagaze ce se intampla va mutati aici?

miki:am castigat la loto o vacanta in gravity place cum e decorata coliba zici ca seamana cu casa de la somartin tot asa plina de chestii ciudate si uimitoare.

Yugo:O sa stam aici pentru ceva timp,suntem in vacanta.

mabel:sa decidem cine cu cine va dormii diseara.

miki:yugao tu cu cine te-ai gandit sa dormi?eu inca nu stiu cu cine sa dorm

Yugao:Cred ca o sa dorm singura,dar tu?

miki:dorm pe podea in sac de dormit.  
dipper:ok haideti sa va arat unde dormim eu si mabel.

miki:ce tare  
dipper:daca vreti dormiti cu noi aici pe saltele.  
miki:eu mi-am adus ce imi trebuie.

Yugao sarcastica:Mai bine dorm pe jos,in sac

se apropiase se seara si toti cinci eram in coliba  
mabel:yugao vreau eu sa fac prima baie  
dipper:fetelor ce ziceti sa fac eu primul baie si pe urma voi eu ma spal repede

mabel(in soapta):sa nu intrati peste dipper in baie

miki:yugao crezi ca stan ne va lasa sa stam aici?

Yugao:Eu cred ca ne va lasa

miki:cat sta la baie a zis ca isi face baie repede.

Yugao:Lasa-l,am rabdare sa astept,dar Neji unde este?

deodata se aude un tipat care venea din baie si pe urma intra pe use dipper aproape sa ii cada prosopul de pe el zicand:  
dipper:fetelor e invazie de furnici in baie.  
miki:dipper puneti ceva pe tine nu vreu sa vad prosopul ala ca aluneca de pe tine.

Eu m-am dus in baie sa omor toate furnicile,am luat sabia,si cum eu sunt experta in sabie,am inceput sa le atac cat de repede tot si le-am doborat pe toate,dar la sfarsit imi curgea sange din gura siaveam vanatai pe brate,deoarece au fost multe furnici acolo

Dupa ce ies din baie  
Yugao:Am terminat!  
Dipper:Multumesc Yugao  
Mikii plangand:De ce esti ranita  
Yugao:Au fost multe furnici de omorat si deaia  
Imi ziceti unde e Neji sau nu?

miki:wow toate furnicile sunt moarte  
dipper:wow  
mabel:dipper prosopul nu mai e pe tine  
dipper:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
miki:dipper acoparate cu ceva te rog

miki:nu stiu unde e neji poate s-a dus jos in sufragerie

Yugao:Da,eu le-am omorat,desi am zgarieturi multe pe mine,am reusit,zic tusind sange

Neji vine sus la noi nestiind ce se intampla  
Neji:Ce s-a intamplat aici?Si de ce Yugao e ranita?

miki:yugao s-a luptat cu niste furnici si banui ca a fost gideon.

Neji:Si de ce e asa ranita daca s-a luptat cu niste furnici?

miki:au fost prea multe.

Neji:Dar cum doarme daca o dor ranile?

dipper:ma duc sa ma imbrac.

miki:ma duc sa ma spal si eu.

dipper:gata m-am imbracat puteti sa intrati  
miki:gata m-am spalt si pun in sacul de dormit si ma culc.  
eu ma bag in sacul de dormit si adorm iar dipper adormise cu o carte pe adormise deja.

dimeneata venise foarte repede eu deschid ochii si vad ca nu mai sunt in sacul de dormit si sunt in pat cu ma sperii si cad din pat direct pe podea si zic:  
miki:cum am ajuns eu in pat cu dipper?

miki:yugao cu am ajuns eu in pat cu dipper?

Yugao:Nu stiu,bizara treaba,cine stie?

dipper(zambind):neata

miki:dar totusi am dormit bine  
mabel:am avut dreptate ca miki va ajunge in pat

miki:a fost bizar faptul ca am stat chiar pe dipper  
dipper:nu te uita asa la mine nu team pus eu in pat  
miki:ok a fost total bizar.("in gand:wow cine ma pus in pat sa gandit bine a fost chiar super".)

Yugao:Mikii,te strig dupaia iti soptesc foarte incet:{Eu cred ca Dipper te-a pus in pat,tot ce e posibil,nu ai observat ca zambeste?

miki(in soapta):wow deci am stat atat de aproape de dipper.

mabel:fetelor stati aici ma duc sa vad daca a venit unchiul stan si il aduc sa vil prezint mai bine.

YUgao:Bine mabel  
Yugao in soapta:Mikii esti indragostita de dipper?poate e si el de tn,ai mare noroc,eu nu am noroc la niciun baiat

eu ma ridic de pe podea si ma pun pe patul lui ma ia de mana eu rosesc la fata.

yugao in gand:Ce mai porumbei

dipper:miki vreau sa iti dau ceva.  
miki:ce anume?  
dipper:o bratara care am gasit-o in padure eu cred ca iti va aduce noroc.  
miki:mersi

mabel:vil prezint pe unchiul stan  
stan:mabel ei ce cauta bine veniti la noi in sa stati cat vreti.

stan:ma duc sa va fac micul-de-jun si am o veste diseara se va intrerupe curentul sa ramaneti in camera si atentie cu usa de la baie se mai blocheaza din cand in ce va fac micul-de-jun plec la pariuri.

dipper:dupa ce mancam sa mergem in padure vreau sa gasim acel varcolac care se stie ca musca oameni si ii transforma in varcolaci.

Yugao:Ce dragut,ai primit un cadou :)

miki:yugao mergem sa mancam?

Yugao:Da mergem,hai si tu Neji

dipper:va place omleta?  
miki:sa sti ca are un gust bun omleta.

YUgao:imi place mult

dipper:dupa vreau sa va arat in jurnal ceva interesant despre acel varcolac care era sa o muste pe mabel.

Yugao:Bine,aveti noroc ca sunt un ninja medical puternic,poate va musca

dipper:uite cititi aici despre varcolac.

miki:wow

miki:stai putin urletul pe care l-am auzit eu mai de mult in branesti era unul ciudat cred ca era un varcolac si in branesti dar totusi e ciudat seamana cu cel pe care la vazut fabio putin aproape de noi era in padure.

dipper:uitativa pe jurnal ma duc pana afara  
miki:de ce te duci afara?  
dipper:trebuie sa fac ceva.

Yugao:Mikki nu miroase a bine deloc

miki:de ce?

miki:ce se intampla daca iese dipper afara?

miki:e ceva de rau?si am o intrebare de ce pe bratara asta scrie codificat?

mabel:fetelor unde e dipper daca intra in padure va fi in pericol total

miki:yugao daca varcolacul ala il musca dipper va fi salbatic

Terra: Nu din nou!

miki:ce ne facem poate ii face rau gideon lui dipper

miki:eu ma duc dupa dipper vreau sa aflu ce se intampla

Yugao:Vin si eu mikii,Neji tu vii?  
Neji:Da,sa mergem

miki:uite urme de s-a intamplat aici

Yugao:Eu ma duc repede,urmaresc urmele  
Am urmarit si am vazut ca Dipper era ranit  
Yugao:Esti bine?  
Dipper:Nu prea

eu il imbracisez pe dipper si incep sa plang

Yugao:Ce dragut  
Neji:Daca il place

dintrun tufis apare gideon cu un cutit in mana si zise:  
gideon:vai ce dragut o stai nu e dragut hahahahaha deci daca nu dati bratara aia dipper va fi mort.

miki:gideon stiam ca tu puteai sa ii faci rau lui dipper  
gideon:il aperi cumva recunoaste ca il placi.  
miki:nu e treaba ta pe cine plac eu.

Eu ma bag in fata lui mikii  
Yugao:Esti un prost,daca te atingi de dipper nu stiu ce iti fac,zic indreptand sabia spre el  
Gideon:Haha de parca mi-ar fi frica de tine,esti o facatura slaba  
Yugao:Ce ai spus?  
Gideon:Esti slaba,se vede pe ochii tai  
Am inceput sa luptam,eu cu sabia si el cu cutitul,dar m-a nmerit in umar  
Gideon:Cum am spus!Facaturo

gideon ii baga lui dipper cutitul in spate iar eu il prind de mana pe gideon si ii spun:  
miki:scoatei cutitul din spate alfel  
gideon:alfel ce ?  
miki:o sa ai deaface cu mine  
deodata bratara lumineaza si o putere misterioasa apare iar eu ma pot preschimba in ori ce animal ii trag un pumn lui gideon si zboara in ii scot lui dipper cutitul din spate si imi fac curaj si il sarut pe buze.

mabel:yugou miki a avut curaj sa il sarute pe dipper.

Yugao:Ahhh...auuuu,tipand  
Neji:yugao,esti ok?  
Yugao:Ma doare umarul  
Neji:Haide,sa te pansez,zise luandu-ma in brate  
Yugao:Bine

Mabel:Dar astea 2 sunt indragostite?mikii cred,dar yugao?

miki:hai sa mergem la coliba  
mabel:il iei tu pe dipper in spate?  
miki:da

la coliba eu il pun pe dipper pe pat si il pansez cand observ ca dipper deschide ochii si zice:  
dipper:miki tu m-ai salvat?  
miki:da  
dipper:am ceva sa iti spun ca eu te iubesc foarte mult.  
miki:si eu te il sarut pe obraz si il las sa doarma.

gideon si pacifica erau intrun tufis se uitau prin binocluri chiar pe geamul din camera de sus.  
pacifica:o sa o distrug pe fata aia il place pe dipper al meu.  
gideo:asteapta cand se vindeca il himnotizez si il fac numai al tau.  
pacifica:ok  
intre timp  
miki:yugao cu cine dormi astazi?eu dorm cu dipper ca trebuie sa fiu langa el.

mabel:miki maine sa te uiti bine la ranile lui dipper sa nu aiva si o muscatura de varcolac.  
miki:ok.

Yugao:Eu sunt medicul aici,nu mikii

Yugao:Nu stiu  
Neji:Hai cu mine,ca si asa am un loc liber  
Yugao:Bine

miki:da ne culcam ca maine vreau sa mergem sa investigam locul unde era dara de sange lasata poate gasim si ceva suspect.

Yugao:Poate

miki:eu cred ca gideon pune ceva la cale.

Yugao:Totul e posibil  
Cum ai dormit,mikii?

dipper:miki ai avut curaj sa ii dai un pumn lui gideon  
miki: cred ca bratara are o putere misterioasa?

miki:pe bratara e scris un cod misterios.

miki:yugao hai sa mergem sa investigam putin padurea.  
mabel:pot sa merg si eu cu voi?

Yugao:Haideti,sa mergem  
Neji:Vin si eu cu voi  
Yugao:Da-mi bratara sa vad codul  
Mi-am activat ochii si am inteles semnificatia codului  
Mikii:Ce este?

mabel:e ceva ne inregula cu bratara?

Yugao:Trebuie ditrusa,este o bratara care himnotizeaza corpul uman transformandu-l in ceva anume

miki:o distrugem cu o piatra?

Eu am luat bratara din mana lui Dipper,am distrus-o cu sabia  
Yugao:Gata

dipper:fetelor eu ma duc pana afara nu stau mult.

Yugao:Du-te  
Fetelor,nu miroase a bine deloc sa stiti

u ma uit pe geam si il vad pe dipper stand si dintro data apare gideon si il leaga de copac si il himnotizeaza cu un cod care nu poate fi tufis apare pacifica si il dezleaga pe dipper si pleaca cu el in padure.  
miki:fetelor gideon l-a himnotizat pe incep sa plang si sa dau cu pumnii in podea.

Mabel:miki nu mai miki plange

Miki:e sfasitul lumii

miki: watch?v=T7NlusISiHo

intre timp in padure pacifica dansa cu dipper  
pacifica: watch?v=-6IZzqMGj84

miki:mabel nici o sansa tot trista sunt.  
mabel:yugao ajutama sa o inveselesc pe miki

miki: watch?v=ku2DYyXjXVk

"in padure"  
pacifica:dipper la ce te gandesti?  
dipper:imi amintesc de un cantec care il cantam cuiva drag.  
pacifica:poti sa mi-l canti.  
dipper: watch?v=V35oRyAMmtU

mabel:yugao te rog fa-o pe miki sa nu mai planga.

Yugao:Mikii,draga mea,nu mai plange,pe mine nimeni nu ma mai apreciaza si tot fericita sunt,nici macar nu ma iubeste cineva,esti cu noi,il salvam pe dipper,nu iti face griji

miki:cum il salvam daca e himnotizat deja  
mabel:fetelor voi auziti muzica?  
miki:de unde se aude muzica asta?

Yugao:Stiu eu o modalitate de a-l salva

miki:eu am vazut ca gideon la himnotizat pe dipper si a spus si o incantatie greu de spart

Yugao:hmmm

intre timp dipper ii canta pacificai un cantec de dragoste  
dipper: watch?v=n8FM8nyy_Fk

"la coliba misterelor"  
miki:dar cum spargem incantatia in jurnal scrie ca incantatile de gen himnoza se pot sparge cu ceva care vine din inima.

Yugao:Cred ca stiu ce

miki:daca dipper ajunge sa faca dragoste cu pacifica.

Yugao:O sa iese din himnoza daca e sarutat pasional de tine

miki:dar cum scapam de gideon si de pacifica?

Yugao:Scap eude ei,zic avand o privire indrazneata si cu sabia in mana

miki:ok hai in padure sa il salvam pe dipper

Yugao:Hai

miki:uite-i tu ocupate de gideon si pacifica eu stiu ce am de facut

Ok  
Zis si facut,am discutat cu cei 2 si i-a admeit bn i mikii a facut ceea ce trebuia

miki:dipper te rog revinoti din himnoza. si il sarut pasional inca o data pana cand dipper rupe sarutul si fuge.

miki:ce s-o fi intamplat cu dipper am facut ce trebuia.

Yugao:E rusinos

miki:sa ma duc dupa el?

Yugao:Vin cu tn  
Si alergam amandoua

miki:unde s-o fi dus oare?

Yugao:Uite-l acolo  
Si ne ducem la el

miki:dipper ce s-a intamplat?  
dipper:nimica

miki:dipper spunemi ce s-a intamplat sunt prietena ta.  
dipper se ridica de pe iarba si se uita in ochii observ ca era tot dipper ma ia de mana si ma saruta scurt si imi spuse:  
dipper:vei fi mereu in inima mea.  
si dupa fuge la cortul telepatie.

miki:ce a mai fost si asta?

mabel:fetelor ce sa intamplat?

Yugao:Te iubeste,asta e Mikii

Miki:dar de ce a fugit?

Yugao:Ti-am spus,e rusinos cand vine vorba de sentimentele lui

Dupa un minut apare dipper zicand:  
dipper:am scapat de gideon si de himnoza iar pe pacifica am trimis-o la paris.  
Miki:dipper te iubesc.  
si in acel moment eu si dipper ne sarutam pasional.

mabel:oooo ce romantic.

Yugao:Daca se iubesc,pe mine nimeni nu ma iubeste,zic cu o fata deprimata

mabel:stai linistita o sa gasesti tu pe cineva.

Yugao:Nu cred ca o sa gasesc,sigur

dipper: watch?v=git6DCXSqjE

mabel:poate ai noroc si iti gasesti sufletul pereche.

eu si dipper ne asezam pe iarba si ne uitam la cer.  
mabel:yugao eu cred ca gideon i-a facut o injectie cu sange de are la mana o rana.

Yugao:Aoleu...e cam grav

Yugao:Aveti noroc cu mne,dar ne trebuie niste flori medicinale care doar ele pot scoate din corpul uman,veninul de lup

mabel:suntem in padure putem cauta flori aici

mabel:yugao ma tem ca daca nu il salvam la timp luna plina il va transforma in varcolac

Terra:?

(yugao)eu nu ma eram in padure,i-am spus lui Neji unde ma duc si el a inteles  
M-am dus intr-un loc foarte bun cu flori medicinale

Terra: Frate-Sur! Ce faci?  
Frate-Sur: Ei, bine. dar tu?  
Terra: nu veni si de data asta cu mine.  
Frate-sur: nu trebuie sa-mi zici de doua ori.  
si am mers la yugao

(yugao)Terra nu m-a gasit,ptr ca cautam flori singura si plangeam putin gandindu-ma ca nimeni nu ma apreciaza

eu si dipper ne ridicam de pe iarba si mergem in in coliba eu o vad pe mabel uitanduse la stiri.  
prezentatoare de stiri:va anuntam ca se va intrerupe curentul din cauza unei furtuni va rugam ramaneti in case.  
dipper:eu ma duc sus am de citit o carte.  
ce s-a intamplat?  
mabel:plictisita.  
miki:imi faci si mie loc sa stau si eu?  
l-a ce vrei sa ne uitam?  
miki:nustiu gasim noi ceva la tv.  
intre timp dipper era in camera statea pe patul lui si citea o oprise din citit si observa ca mainile lui au putina ridica din pat si se duce la se uita in oglinda vede ca si pe fata si pe corp are blana si incepe sa urle.  
dipper:ce mi se intampla?  
miki:...  
mabel:...

Mikii:Unde e Yugao?Se apropie seara si vine furtuna!  
Mabel:Sper sa o gaseasca Terra'

Mikii:Nu vreau sa i se inample ceva  
Mabel:E o razboinica fulger,sigur va fi bine  
Mikii:Trebuie sa vina sa faca injectia ca Dipper e in pericol

dipper:miki vin-o putin in baie  
eu intru baie si il vad pe dipper cu blana urechi,coada si gheare.  
miki:...  
dipper:te rog sa nu ii spui lui stan de asta ma va face obiectiv turistic  
ce ti s-a intamplat?  
dipper:nu stiu?  
eu si dipper mergem in se aseaza pe pat iar eu langa dipper.

eu am gasit florile  
Yugao:insfarsit  
in drum spre casa s-a pus furtuna si m-am udat toata  
Mikii:Unde o fi yugao?

dipper se ridica din pat.  
miki:unde te duci te rog ramai aici.  
dipper:ma duceam sa i-au ceva din frigider  
dintr-o data se intrerupse curentul iar eu ma sperii.  
dipper ma ia in brate.

intru in coliba  
Yugao:Am ajuns,zic tusind,picand jos ca ma dor picioarele  
Mikii:Yugao esti bine?  
Yugao:Nu prea  
Neji:Haide sa ne ducem in camera  
ma ia in brate si ma duce in camera

miki:yugao esti bine?

Yugao:NU prea sunt,sunt racita,ma doare gatul,si sunt uda

miki:nu avem si odihnestete.

Yugao:Stau aici cu voi

miki:ok.  
dipper:miki scarpinama si pe mine pe spate ma mananca rau.  
eu il scarpin pe dipper pe spate.

Neji:Wow!ce romantic  
Yugao:Da,zic cu voce ragusita  
Neji:CE ai patit?  
Yugao:Am ragusit  
si Neji ma imbratiseaza

dupa eu si dipper ne imbratisam si ne asezam imbratisati in pat eu eram peste pun capul pe pieptul lui isi plimba mana prin parul meu.

deodata tunase foarte tare iar eu ma sperii si ma ghemuiesc pe dipper iar el ma tinea in brate.

mabel:yugao tu cu cine dormi?

Yugao:Cred ca singura,desi ma sperii de tunete  
Neji:Haide cu mine,te protejez eu  
Yugao:Ok  
in camera  
deodata a tunat,eu m-am speriat si m-am bagat sub ma vede si vine repede la mne  
Neji:Yugao esti bine?  
YUgao:Da!Doar m-am speriat  
Neji:Vino incoa  
si m-a imbratisat incat niciodata nu mi-ar fi dat drumu

eu si dipper dormeam avea picioarele cracanate iar eu aveam mainile unde nu trebuie.  
dimineata eu deschid ochii si ma ridic de pe dipper si observ ca dipper nu avea pantalonul pe el dar avea chilotul pe ma duc la baie si ma spal pe fata si pormo ma duc jos si ma asez in fotoliu si deschid televizorul.

eu vin jos la tn  
Yugao:Hey mikii,ce faci?cum ai dormit?

miki:ma uit la tv si am dormit cum ai dormit?

Yugao:Bine,zic cu o fata bosumflata

miki:yugao s-a intamplat ceva?

dipper:neata.  
miki:dipper unde e pantalonul de pe tine

dipper:miki lasa pantalonul vin-o cu mine in camera  
miki:de ce?  
dipper:vin-o cu mine.  
eu si dipper mergem in ma pune pe patului si ne sarutam eu ma pun pe spate si dipper pe mine si continuam sa ne sarutam.

mabel:yugao daca dipper se transforma in varcolac in timp ce se saruta cu miki ce se intampla?

YUgao:Pai,sa nu o muste,dar trebuie sa fim pe faza,ca sa il oprim

Yugao:Pai se transforma in varcolac,dar daca gasesc eu florile potrivite ptr injectie si prepar niste pastile speciale,o sa isi revina,sa speram ca nu o va musca

mabel:yugao vezi ce se intampla sus eu stau aici sub masa

am mers sus  
Yugao:Mabel treci incoace!

mabel:b-bine

mabel:se aud urlete in camera.

Yugao:Da,e de rau,eu intru peste ei

mabel:nu pot sa ma uit

am intrat in camera  
cu sabia in mana  
Dipper avea blana pe el,dar nu ii facea niciun rau lui mikii

mabel:...

Yugao:Ce a mai fost si asta,mabel?

mabel:nu stiu

Yugao:Hmmm

mabel:eu cred ca se intampla ceva

mabel:yugao ce era cu urletele alea?

Yugao:Pai cred ca Dipper va deveni varcolac

mabel:daca se transforma va fi salbatic

dipper:miki mergem in bucatarie?  
miki:ok  
eu si dipper mergem in bucaterie si ne pregatim senvisurile.

mabel:eu cred ca erau si urlete de imperechiere?

Yugao:NU cred ca erau...

mabel:trebuie sa il inregistram pe dipper cand urla ca un lup

Yugao:Bine,fa-o tu:)

Yugao:Mabel,ai terminat?

mabel:da.

mabel:asculta urletul pana la capat ca la sfarsit e un urlet diferit

mabel:yugao ce ne facem urletul de la sfarsit mi se pare dubios

eu si dipper ne asezam in fotoliu si nu trecuse nici o ora si dipper incepe sa urle

eu ma asez comod in fotoliu si dipper se aseza pe mine.  
mabel:yugao ce se intampla cu dipper.

Yugao:Aoleu,e de rau mabel

mabel:ce se intampla cu dipper?si ce e cu urletul de la sfarsit?

Yugao:Dipper se va transforma in varcolac

mabel:urletul de la sfarsit seamana cu urletul de in jurnal ca un varcolac se imperecheaza la luna plina si urletul de imperechere e cantat la luna inseamna ca dipper se va imperechea?

mabel:yugao uite cum doarme dipper.

mabel:yugao astazi e luna plina?

Yugao:Da,e urlet de imperechere,si nu permitem ca un varcolac sa se imperecheze cu mikii,in niciun caz,va fi rau,si da astazi e luna plina,trebuie sa o luam pe mikii acum de langa el,mai bine sa doarma cu altcineva

miki:ce se intampla?

Yugao:Tu dormi cu altcineva,ai inteles?

miki:de ce?ce se intampla?

Yugao:Pai...pe scurt,Dipper e varcolac

miki:bine dar dipper unde va dormi?

deodata la use suna pacifica si zice:

pacifica:uite posta voastra a ajuns la mine din gresala.

miki:postasiii sunt foarte aiuriti.

dipper deschide ochii si sare pe pacifica si o duce in padure.

miki:dipper nuuuuuuuuuuu

mabel:ce se intampla daca un varcolac se imperecheaza cu un om?

eu ma asez pe podea si imi pun capul genunchi  
mabel:nu fi suparata  
miki:nu sunt suparata  
mabel:stiu ca esti suparata nu te mai ascunde  
miki:nu ma ascund si nu sunt suparata

Yugao:Devine si el varcolac,dar,mikii,daca il iubesti cu adevarat,imperecheaza-te cu el,eu as face tot posibilul ca Neji sa imi acorde macar putina atentie si dragoste dar nu reusesc

mabel:yugao,neji ti-a acordat atentie si dragoste.i-a pasat de iubeste.

Yugao:Eu nu cred asta,una dintre voi,sa vorbeasca cu el,daca vreti

miki:yugao dipper a luat-o pe pacifica in padure.

"in padure"  
dipper o duse pe pacifica intr-o vizuina vechie si se aseza pe ea si se imperechea cu ii placea.

miki:deja e prea tarziu dipper se va imperechea cu pacifica.

Yugao:Trebuie sa facem ceva

cred ca deja s-a imperecheat cu pacifica

miki:daca pacifica va fi varcolac va avea si pui sunt sigura de asta

Yugao:Mda,se stie,deja e de rau,unde e mabel?

mabel:sunt aici.

Yugao:Unde ai fost?Neji ce face?

mabel:eram la e sus nu stiu ce face?

Yugao:Ok,cu o fata bosumflata

miki:si cum il transformam pe dipper inapoi?sti ca dipper o sa creada ca ii luam pui.

Yugao:Ne trebuie flori medicinale  
Mikii:De unde facem rost de ele?  
Yugao:De pe Valea Judecatii  
Mikii:Acolo e periculos  
Yugao:Eu ma duc dupa flori,voi stati cu ochii pe Dipper  
Eu plec pe usa,Neji vine jos  
Neji:Unde e Yugao?  
Mabel:A plecat la Valea Judecatii?  
Neji:Cum?  
Mikii:S-a dus sa culege flori medicinale ca sa il vindecam pe Dipper  
Neji:Dar e periculos acolo si nu vreau sa o pierd

eu incep sa plang gandiduma ce se va intampla daca dipper nu e vindecat la timp.

Eu la vale  
Yugao:le-am gasit!m-am intors la coliba  
Yugao:Gata,am luat florile  
Mikii:Super

eu eram cu capul pe genunchi si plangeam

Eu vin la tine  
Yugao:Ce ai?

mabel:yugao daca nu il salvam la timp pe dipper miki va suferii incontinuare

Yugao:Si eu sufar,dar tin in mine  
Neji auzii tot  
Neji:De ce suferi in liniste?  
Yugao:Aaa,nimic nimic

miki:cred ca pacifica e fericita deja.

Yugao:Cred ca...

miki:daca as fi lup mas lupta cu pacifica dar acum nu pot sa ii mai fac nimic are ce isi dorea.

Yugao:Si ce daca nu esti lup,putem sa ne luptam si asa cu ea daca ne unim fortele!  
Neji:Da!  
Mabel:Deacord

eu ma ridic si cand ma ridic imi cade din buzunar un lantisor.  
miki:uite ce mi-a cazut din buzunar.

mabel:wow de unde ai lantisorul ala?

Yugao:Da chear,cine ti l-a dat?

miki:nu stiu a aparut din senin in buzunarul meu

Yugao:Da-l incoa sa ma uit la el

miki:ce fel de lantisor este?

Yugao:Este lantisorul care il face pe Dipper varcolac,te rog lasa-ma sa ma uit la el  
Mikii mi-a dat lantisorul  
Fulgeratum!  
Si m-am uitat la el  
Yugao:Aoleu

Miki:ce e?

In padure#  
Dipper se-a imperecheat cu pacifica si in cateva ore pacifica se transforma in varcolac si ramane gravida.

Yugao:Acest lantisor semnalizeaza ca Dipper s-a imperecheat cu cineva

Yugao:Imi pare rau,mikii:(

Eu incep sa plang lovind cu pumnii peretele colibei

Mabel:trebuie sa existe o cale sa il putem transfoma pe dipper la loc

Yugao:Pai...exista una

Mabel:si care e acea cale?

Intre timp dipper o spravegea pe pacifica care era gravidda si mai avea putin si trebuia sa nasca

Yugao:Sa ii fac injectia care trebuie,si pastilele

Miki:dar cum ajungem la vizuina unde sunt dipper si pacifica?

Yugao:Ne furisam si il luam repede pe Dipper

Miki:eu ce trebuie sa fac?

Yugao:Doar sa vii cu noi,ca sa ii atragi atentia lui pacifica in timp ce noi il luam pe Dipper

miki:pacifica e varcolac si cum ii atrag atentia pacificai

Yugao:Vorbeste cu ea despre Dipper

miki:si daca nu vorbeste eu cred ca o sa nasca in fata mea

Yugao:Avem incredere in tn,du-te

Eu te aud cazand si vin repede  
Cand ajung  
Yugao:Mikii,esti ok?zic ridicandu-te de pe pamant

miki:sunt avem probleme mai mari.

miki:pacifica are pui

Yugao:Valeleu...

miki:acuma ce ne facem?pacifica are pui si cred ca dipper e prin apropriere si ne va ataca.

eu ma asez pe pamant si ma uit in jos si observ in pamant ceva.

miki:ce e asta in pamant?

Yugao:Lasa,ce daca ne ataca,esti cu mn si nu ai de ce sa iti faci griji

miki:yugao uite e ceva in pamant

Si ma uit in pamant

miki:yugao ce este ?

Yugao:Nu stiu,pare ceva suspect

miki:uitate sa vezi ce scrie pe ea

miki:ce scrie pe bucata aia de ce o fi?

Yugao:E ceva lung,o fraza,o inteleg

miki:zi ce scrie.

Yugao:Hahaha!Dipper e al lui pacifica acum,nu il mai puteti recupera decat doar daca unul dintre voi e expert in medicina  
Din perspectiva mea:Eu sunt medic,chiar foarte bun

miki:ma iau fiorii pe sira spinari

Yugao:Si pe mine,ma infricoseaza asta

dintr-un tufis apare dipper cu niste pesti in gura eu il privesc si incep sa plang.

de ce plange miki ?

Yugao:Pai...Dipper e al lui pacifica acum,pana il salvam

Dintro data dipper se uita la mine si se apropie si ma priveste in ochi si incearca sa se puna pe il privesc in ochi si ma asez pe pamant.

Miki:yugao de ce ma priveste asa dipper?eu cred ca isi aminteste de mine sau vrea sa priveasca in ochi?

Yugao:Isi aminteste de tine,pentru ca te iubeste

Miki:vrei sa il sarut pe dipper?

Yugao:Ar merge,poate iasa dim himnoza

Eu il sarut pe dipper cu lacrimi in ochi.  
Mabe:oooo ce dragut.

Yugao:Da,foarte dragut

Dipper rupe sarutul si ma imbracisaza eu eram fericita

Dipper:ce s-a intamplat?

Yugao:Multe,hai sa plecam repede de aici

Miki:ok

eu si dipper mergeam mai avea o durere de burta si se misca mai incet.

Eu si frate-Sur treceam pe acolo.  
Terra: Dipper! Miki? Ati patiytt ceva?  
Frate-Sur: Nu ma pot plimba o data cu sora mea fara sa fie probleme!?  
Terra: Ha! Amuzant!  
Frate-Sur: Ah! Te-ai prins ca e o gluma!  
Terra: Ce e?

miki:terra pe dipper il doare burta

Terra: Si ce vrei sa fac eu? sunt lup, nu doctdipper:miki trebuie sa merg la o toaleta  
miki:pai in padure nu exista toaleta dar poti sa mergi intr-un tufis.

Terra: Da. Asa fac si eu.  
Frate-Sur: Si eu!  
Bagghera: Da... Asata ptr ca sunteti ceea ce sunteti.  
Terra si Frate-Sur: Bagghera!  
Bagghera: Dipper, fa in iarba. dupa un copac sau un tufis, dar nu in fata noastra.

mabel:yugao de ce s-au oprit miki si dipper?

Terra: Mabel! Continuati! Trebuie sa-si faca trebuirile!

mabel:ok

Ygao:Pe Dipper il doare burta  
Si ma duc la Terra Mikii Dipper Frate sur si Bagherra  
Hey!Ce faceti

miki:il doare foarte rau burta pe dipper.

Frate-Sur: Sa sper ca nu ne face padurea sa miroase a excremente de om.  
Bagghera: Nu fi rau.  
Terra: Nu e rau!

Yugao:Cred ca stiu ce ii rezolva problemele de stomac lui Dipper

Terra: Ce?

dipper:are cineva ceva de durere de stomac?

Terra: Eu nu-s doctor.  
Frate-sur: nici eu  
bagghera: nici eu

mabel:ce se intampla?

Terra: nu stiu

mabel:ce a patit dipper?

miki:mabel,dipper are durere de burta  
mabel:ce a mancat de il doare burta?

Yugao:Trebuie sa ii preparam niste orez cu lapte ca sa ii treaca durea de stomac lui Dipper

miki:sa mergem la coliba sa facem orez cu lapte

"la coliba misterelor"  
miki:ma duc sa caut ingredienetele pentru orezul cu lapte.

Yugao:Bine

miki:am gasit de lapte de unde facem rost?

miki:acuma am gasit si duc in bucatarie si prepar orez cu lapte.  
yugao,dipper nu mai rezista il doare rau burta.

Yugao:O sa il salvam,nu iti face griji

miki:prepar orezul cu lapte.

Yugao:Asa sa faci

mabel:yugao dipper nu se simnte bine.

miki:aproape e gata orezul cu lapte.

miki:e gata las putin sa se raceasca si pe urma ii dam sa manance.

Yugao:Mai repede mikii

Neji:Buna,ce e cu agitatia asta?

mabel:neji,dipper nu se simnte bine il doare burta iar miki face orez cu lapte sa ii dam lui dipper sa manance.

miki:yugao vin-o sa ma ajuti sa pun orez cu lapte in 15 castroane.

Yugao:Bine,haide  
Neji se apropia de mine,ma ia de talie,cu spatele meu impins in el zicand Pot sa vin si eu?  
Yugao:Sigur  
In bucatarie i-am soptit ceva lui Mikii  
Yugao:Ce a fost asta mikii?

miki(in soapta):nu stiu cred ca te place.

Yugao in soapta:Nu cred ca m-ar placea un baiat asa ca el

miki(in soapta):o sa iti dai seama singura ca te place.

mabel:fetelor dati-mi un castron cu orez cu lapte sa ii dau lui dipper

Yugao:Poftim

Deodata vine Neji la mine  
Neji:Ce faci?zise luandu-ma de talie,cu capul pe umarul meu stang  
Yugao:Bine,tu?  
Neji:Ma uitam la voi  
Mikii in gand:Ce mai porumbei

mabel se duce si ii da lui dipper sa un minut mabel vine in bucatarie si zice:  
mabel:fetelor se simnte putin mai bine dipper ia disparut durerea de doarme bustean.

miki:mabel dute si stai cu dipper sus venim si noi imediat.

Yugao:Vrei sa vorbim ceva?de ai vrut sa ramanem noi 2 singure aici?

miki:yugao eu ma duc sus sa stau cu dipper

Terra: Hei! E cineva?!

Yugao:Acum,eu sunt,ce este Terra?

Terra: Nu am ce face. Ma plictisesc. Frate-Sur, Inihk si Adok au mers la vanatoare, Bagghera si Alekja au treba in biblioteca cu Kaa, si mam gandit sa vin sa stau cu cineva din prieteni mei daca au fost aici.

miki:terra s-a rezolvat problema cu durerea lui dipper de burta

Yugao:Stai cu noi

miki:yugao ai vazut-o pe mabel cand m-am dus in camera nu era.

Terra: Dar eu ce sunt aici? o bucata de carne!

Yugao:Mabel e la baie  
Terra de ce spui asta?

Terra: De nervii pe care-i am. Scuze... :(

YUgao:NU are nimica,oricum esti cu noi,si esti prietena noastra

Terra: Daca nu scap de sub control...

Yugao:O sa fie bine

mabel:fetelor ce s-a intamplat?

Yugao:Terra e nervoasa si suparata

mabel:terra vrei orez cu lapte?

Terra: Daca se intampla se imi creasca gheare si colti, sa stiti ca e din cauzu demonului care e in mine.  
imi ridic bluza de trening si tricoul cat sa mi se vada burta( care era bine tinuta ptr un animal infometat) si buricul meu era incercut cu verde si in interiorul cercului era un 'x' tot cu verde.

Terra: Ce? orez cu lapte? Dar ce sunt eu? Muritor? Nu am mancat niciodata mancare de oameni. miam mancat doar prada.

dipper:auuuuuuuuuuuu

Terra: Nu! TACI! NU TE MAI TRANSFORMI! NU MAI VREAU!

miki:cred ca ii este foame.

YUgao: NU din nou,dipper!te rog

miki:yugao ce s-a intamplat?

miki:eu ma duc sa ii dau de mancare.

Terra: Nu se transforma din nou, nu?si si mie mi-e foame, dar imi vb stomacul.  
tocmai atunci imi chioaraii stomacul

Yugao:Terra iti prepar niste carne,ca mori de foame aici,e ok?

Terra: Merci! ma bucur ca are cineva grija si de mine. avnd in vedere ca am fost orfana... si inca sunt..

miki:am scapat o lingura pe jos ca ma-m speriat de tunet.e furtuna afara.

Yugao:Eu sunt in bucatarie

dipper vine in bucatarie si imi i-a castronul si lingura din maini si se duce in sufragerie si mananca.

Yugao:Ce-a fost asta?

miki:nu stiu.

YUgao:Chiar ca e infometat,uita-te si tu ce repede mananca

Am terminat carnea  
Yugao:TErra vino incoa,sa iti dau ceva bun

miki:dipper ai terminat ?  
dipper:da.  
dipper pune farfuria pe podea si ma ia in ma asez cu dipper in fotoliu si ne uitam la tv.

YUgao:Uff e romantic

eu adorm cu capul pe umarul lui dipper,el imi ia mana si o pune pe umarul lui.

mabel:ooooo dipper e asa de romantic.

dintr-o data a inceput sa tune eu ma sperii si il tin strans in brate pe dipper.

eu m-am dus pe canapeaua din sufrageri,m-am bagat sub plapuma de frica  
mabel:YUgao ce ai patit?  
Yugao:Mi-e frica de tunete  
Mabel:Hmmm

eu ma asez pe dipper si il strang in brate el ma tinea strans la piept si adoarme si el.

dintr-o data pe use intra wendy  
wendy:hei ce faceti?

Yugao:Bine,pe aici si noi,dar tu?

wendy:astept un copil.

mabel(in soapta):yugao,wendy o sa aiva un copil.

Yugao(in soapta):Mda,se pare ca eu raman singura aici fara iubit

mabel(in soapta):eu cred ca neji te ai vazut cum se comporta cu tine?

robbie:ce voce inapoiata wendy sa mergem la spital sa nasti.

Yugao(in soapta):Eh,el se comporta asa cu orice fata,nu cred ca m-ar iubi cineva ca el

Mabel in soapta:o sa vezi ca am dretate si te iubeste

Yugao in soapta:Cum o sa aflu asta?

mabel in soapta:atunci cand te va saruta.

dipper se trezeste si ma saruta pe buze.

Yugao mofturoasa:Mda,ce se mai iubesc,uitandu-se in alta parte cu fata bosumflata

mabel:yugao nu fi trista neji te iubeste dar nu iti dai tu seama.

Yugo:Dada,cum spui tu,zic plecand in bucatarie  
Neji s-a dus sa vb cu mabel  
Neji:De ce e suparata Yugao?

mabel:pai ea a zis ca nu o iubeste nimeni adica nici un baiat

Neji sarcastic:Asa zice ea?

mabel:da

Neji:Si tu o crezi?

mabel:dute si vorbeste cu ea poate tu ai noroc.

Neji:La ce sa am noroc?

mabel:iti dai tu seama.

Neji:Oare ma place,mabel?:)

mabel:dute si intreab-o daca te place.

Neji:Dar tu esti prietena ei,vreau sa stiu inainte sa ma duc la ea

mabel:te place am vazut cum te privea.

Neji:Paii,si eu o plac,ce sa fac?

mabel:pai sarut-o seara pe intuneric sau sa ii spui ce simti

Neji:NU stiu ce sa fac

mabel:doar spunei ce simti pentru ea sau cantai un catec de dragoste

eu stateam si ma uitam la stele,dandu-mi o mica lacrima in ochi  
Neji ma vede si vine la mn  
Neji:Ce ai patit?Astazi te-ai purtat ciudat  
Yugao:MUlte am patit,multe  
Neji:TE rog cu mana pe inima sa nu mai fii,zise punandu-mi mana pe inima lui  
mabel se uita la ei

mabel in gand:sper sa reuseasca neji sa o sarute sau macar sa ii marturiseasca cat de mult o place.

Yugao:Cum adica?  
Neji:Nu vreau sa fii trista  
Yugao:Nu e treaba ta  
Neji o apropie de el,strangand-o de maini si uitandu-se in ochii ei:Eu nu suport cand tu esti trista,si eu confuz  
Mabel si Mikii erau uimite

miki:wow  
mabel:sigur va reusi  
dipper si miki:shhh

Yugao:Lasa-ma in pace!,zice impingandu-l tare,avand ochii activati  
Celor 3 nu le-au venit sa creada

Mabel in gand:te rog neji sarut-o si fa-o fericita

Neji:Ce e cu tine?Ai innebunit?  
Yugao:Da!Nu ma simt bine, si nu ma face nimic fericita!  
Neji:Asta te face fericita?zise apropiindu-se de mine si luandu-ma in brate strans si frumos dar nu foartevtare,nemaiputand sa imi dea drumul  
Si imi spunea ceva la ureche  
Neji:Nu iti mai consuma nervii degeaba,cel putin eu mereu te voi proteja  
Lui mikii si mabel le pica gura cand au vazut ce s-a intamplat,ele sperand ca o va saruta dar pana la urma nu a fost asa

Mabel:wow  
miki:sper sa se inveseleasca

Eu venii in casa nervoasa si trantind usa,putin plangand un pic

Mabel:s-a intamplat ceva?

Yugao:Nuu!zise tipand si strangand pumnul de nervoasa ce era  
Miki speriata:Ce e cu ea?nu pare ok

Mabel:yugao te rog calmeazate nu vreau sa spargi peretii colibei

Yugao:Nu sparg nimica,sunt doar nervoasa,lasati-ma  
Miki:dipper sar pe el si cadem cu fotoliul si incep sa il gadil.  
Mabel:yugao astia doi chiar sunt indragostiti unul de altu se gadila si se saruta.

Dipper:miki te rog nu mai ma gadila.  
Eu stateam pe dipper si ma opresc din gadilat iar dipper ma saruta.

Yugao:V-am spus ca sunt intr-o stare proasta!Nu va mai iubiti in fata mea,uitadu-se in alta parte  
Mabel:Ce aree?Se poarta ciudat  
Vine si Neji in casa

Neji:De ce e nervoasa Yugao?ce i-ati facut?

Mabel:nimica ia vazut pe dipper si miki sarutanduse

Neji:Ce ar trebui sa facem?

Mabel:eu am o idee sa ii spui ce simti tu pentru ea printr-un tritronido imi trimite bilete in fiecare zi.

Neji:Atunci vino sa ma ajuti sa caut un biletel,si unde il pun?

Mabe:uite o foaie si scriei biletul si punel in usa de la camera unde sta ea.

Terra:Ce s-a mai intamplat?...

Neji:Gata,am pus biletelul

mabel:acuma asteapta sa gaseasca biletul si sa il citeasca.

Eu eram in camera si am citit biletelul:  
Eu chiar nu inteleg de ce esti nervoasa,dar sper sa reusescsa iti deschid parca ai fost ceva de nerecunoscut,crede-ma,ai fost rece,nervoasa si rea,era sa rupi si podeaua. Nu mi fii asa,ca nu-mi place si sper sa iti treaca supararea aia a ta.  
Am vrut sa iti spun ca te plac foarte mult,de cand te-am vazut, poate ca si tu simti la fel  
Cu dragoste,admiratorul tau secret

Yugao a plans dupa ce a citit biletelu,s-a dus in sufragerie unde era mikii mabel si dipper  
Mikii:Ce s-a intamplat cu ea?

mabel:yugao de ce plangi?

Yugao:am citit un biletel,dar nu stiu ce am de plang

miki:pai de la cine e biletul?

Yugao:La sfarsit scria cu dragoste admiratorul tau secret

miki:ooooo cineva te place.

Dupa ce pleca yugao de acolo  
Fetele vorbeau  
Mabel:Inca nu stie cine e?Ce penibil

miki:mabel eu cred ca va afla cine a scris biletul.o sa recunoasca scrisul  
mabel:neji scriei un bilet lui yugao in care o inviti la o intalnire in padure.

Neji:Scrie-ti voi,si dat-l ei,sau puneti-l la usa camerei ei si la sfarsit sa scrie Cu drag,admiratorul tau secret

mabel:gata am scris biletul ma duc sa il pun la usa ei.

Mikii:Ce binee

Yugao s-a dus in camera ei,a citit biletul

mabel:sper sa mearga  
miki:si eu sper

Neji:Sper ca va veni

miki:eu sper sa ai noroc

mabel:sa ii spui lui yugao tot ce simti pentru ea in padure nu va aude nimeni.

Neji a venit acasa,dupa intalnire  
Neji:Hei,ce facei?

Mabe:cum a fost la intalnire?

Terra: Ce intalnire? A baietilor?! Gluma! Si scuze daca te-am suparat

mabel in soapta:neji o place pe yugao.

Terra(in soapta): De ce vorbim in soapta?

mabel:yugao e sus daca vrei sa vorbesti cu ea

Terra: Ce face? E ocupata?

mabel:nu stiu.

Terra: Atunci nu o deranjez. Dar propun sa o spionam. Tu ce zici?

mabel:dute si vezi eu sunt ocupata cu pisi-caticatura care o fac pentru voi.

Terra: Sti ce? ...Cred ca o sa stau cu tine, adica o sa raman singura toata viata

mabel:de ce sa ramai singura ce s-a intamplat?

Terra: Nu...Nimic... Nu conteaza. Lasa! Nu-ti incerca memoria cu problemele mele.^^

mabel:terra pisi-caticatura ta e gata

Terra:Multumesc^^

miki:eu desenez muntii carpati  
mabel:wow

Terra: Eu cred ca o sa mai citesc din"Secretele Junglei". Nu ma pricep la nimic.

miki:am si eu o carte de citit se numeste cronicile din spiderwick

Terra: Si despre ce e?

miki:

cu mistere si e foarte interesanta.

Terra: Tare!

Yugao vine jos  
Yugao:Buna dimineata

mabel:yugao ti-am terminat pisi-caticatura

Yugao:Nu ma baga nimeni in seama?atunci plec,zic indreptandu-a spre scari

Yugao se intoarce cu fata spre ei  
Yugao:Ce mai e si aia?

mabel:un desen.

Yugao:ok,dami-l sa vad

mabel:uite eu am facut desenul.

Terra:Imi pare rau Yugao, Nu sunt mereu atenta. Ce faceai sus? Dormeai? Nu am vrut sa deranjez.

Terra: Da...

mabel:yugao iti place desenul?

Terra:Yugao!

Yugao:Sus,nu dormeam,ma gandeam si citeam o carte

Yugao:Da,imi place desenul

miki:unde ai fost aseara?

Terra: La ce te te gandeai?

Yugao sarcastica:Nu am fost niciunde  
Neji(in soapta):Ieri nu a venit in padure  
Mabel(in soapta):Deci deaia zice ca nu a fost niciunde

Yugao:Daca sunt apreciata de vreun baiat pe lumea asta,dar se pare ca tot singuratica raman

mabel:yugao eu cred ca te place un baiat

Terra:Da,da! Lasa vrajeala. Stiu din surse sigure ca ai fost la o intalnire cu Neji si nu poti sa-mi intorci vorba, ca ar fi o minciuna. Ti-ai minti prietena. Nu ca nu ai facut asta deja, si asta de unde a mai aparut? Neji! Aici ai fost mereu?

mabel:yugao zi ai fost sau nu in padure?

Yugo:nu va mint delo,nu am fost la intalnire ieri,deoarece mi-e frica sa stau noaptea in padure,cine v-a mai zis de intalnire?Tu,Neji?  
Neji:I-am si spus lui mabel ca yugao nu a venit la intalnire,prin soapta i-am zis  
Yugao:Vedeti?

miki:...

Yugao:Ce e mikii?

miki:am senzatia aia ca suntem urmariti.

Tera: Da...Ok. Dar sa va zic cum sta treaba. EU STAU IN PADURE ZI SI NOAPTE, BA CHIAR DORM IN PADURE SI VOI VA PLANGETI?!

Yugao:Terra,eu nu stiam ca Neji e admiratorul meu secret,credeam ca poate e o capcana de la gideon,si deaia nu m-am dus

Terra: Azi am stat cu Naruto

miki:daca venea stefi in ciudateni sigur se alia cu gideon si sigur faceau un robot cu care sa ne distruga.

Yugao:Se pare ca Terra il place pe Naruto:

mabel:oooooo inca un cuplu

Terra: Se pare ca Yugao vrea un pisior acolo unde nu straluceste soarele. de ce nu puteti accepta ca o fata poate fi pritena cu uin baiat fara sa-l placa. acum ar trebui sa-mi placa si de Frate-Sur. nu e fratele meu, dar am trait cu el toata viata

Terra:oooooooooo! vad ca mabel vrea si ea un pisior acolo unde nu straluceste soarele

Lulu : Urat . .

Terra:Scuze! Cand sunt nervoasa, explodez.

? Baw... Buna sunt Lulu . Cineva a descoperit ca va urmaream . ;_;... Stiu aproape tot despre voi . :D  
Lulu deodata incepu sa se intristeze .  
Lulu : Yugao-chan! Cum de nu ai observat ca Neji e admiratorul tau secret ...era asa de evident . :(

Terra: Sti aproape totul despre noi? Adica? Despre mine nu ai cum?

Lulu:Ba da .

miki:adica sti despre mine tot?

Lulu : Mda si despre tine . :D

Lulu : V-am urmarit pe toti .

miki:sti chiar toate secretele mele?

Terra:ce?!

Lulu : O vai... scuze ... dar acum totul e mai bine fiindca acum stiti ca eu am fost aproape meru aici , am fost aici in locusorul unde e umbra si am vazut totul ... . Dar voi nu ati vazut ca eu sunt aici de parca sunt ivizibila . :(

Lulu : Banuesc ... adica sigur ... voi nu stiti nimic despre mine decat ca ma numesc Lulu . D:

miki:zi un secret pe care eu il ascund de cand m-am nascut.

Terra: Da...Dar sincer, sper sa ne imprietenim. Sunt gata oricand sa-mi fac prieteni noi si zi tot ce sti! te rog. vreau sa stiu mai exact ceea ce sti. sa fiu sigura

Lulu:Pai stiu ca Naruto te place . ^.^

Terra: Nu ma enerva si tu, ca nu-i adevarat. si ai zis ca despre noi,asta-i de naruto si nu-i asa

miki:ce sti despre mine?

Lulu : Si mai stiu ca Neji ... defapt mai bine el ar spune asta catre Yugao - chan . ;D

Lulu : Stiu ca tu si Dipper va placeti ... stiu ca ai inceput sa il gadili pe saracul Dipper . D:

Terra: NARUTO NU MA PLACE!

Lulu : Inca nu ti-a marturisit . D:

Lulu : Si multe alte lucruri secrete despre voi . ^.^

miki:eu ziceam secretul pe care il ascundeam eu cand eram mica e un secret ascuns in mintea mea.

Lulu : Nu pot citi mintile . .(se infurie Lulu )Si am zis aproape tot . -.-

Lulu : Adica ... nu stiu cand ati facut pe voi atunci cand erati mici ..-.-... Stiu doar de cand ati devenit cu toti prieteni.

miki:ok totusi secretul ala e in mintea mea doar daca ar intra cineva in mintea mea lar descoperi

Terra:Sti ca e cu hinata uchiha? da?

Lulu : Pai da , dar incepe sa te placa pe tine mai mult . .

Terra: e cea mai buna prietena a mea. nu e adevarat!

Lulu : Deci ar trebui sa il aduc pe tata ? El poate intra in ori ce minte vrea , fiindca el e o fantoma . ^.^

miki:ok daca vrei sa afli sti ca secretul e foarte adevarat.

Lulu : Il aduc daca vrei . ^.^

miki:adu-l si vei afla secretul.

Terra:nu mai inteleg

miki:terra nici varul meu nu stie secretul ala

Lulu: Dar eu nu vreau sa il aflu fiindca tata spune apoi la toata lumea de exemplu a intrat in capul verisorei mele si apoi a spus tuturor de cine i place . -.-... Oh tata ! Guralivule ! .

Lulu: Miaw ... :3 ... Nimeni nu va intelege .

Terra:cum de?

Lulu : Eu nu sunt un om .-.-

Terra: si atunci ce esti?

Yugao:Neji nu ma place!Si nu ma mai enervati!Adica un baiat si o fata daca se inteleg bine nu pot fi doar prieteni!Ce tot aveti!Sunt de acord cu Terra,ce naiba...Scuza-ti expresia,sunt nervoasa!  
Dipper s-a trezit de la tipetele mele  
Dipper:M-ai trezit,zici ca esti deaia anormala de pe planeta Marte!  
Yugao:CE-ai spus?zic aratand pumnul

Lulu : Hei ... Yugao-chan ! De ce esti asa suparata ? Daca eu te-am suparat imi pare rau ..dar am inceput sa povestesc si am uitat de tine . TT^TT

dipper:te rog nu imi face dipper ascuns dupa fotoliu

Terra: atunci retrageti cuvintele cu eu si naruto nee-chan!

Lulu: Gata !STOP CU TIPETELE ! MAINERVATI !. ..(incepu si lulu sa strige )

Lulu : YUGAO! GATA !INCETEAZA IN MOMENTUL ACESTA !VEI RANI PE CINEVA !

miki:am scris pe o foaie tot secretul meu.

Dintr-o data apare un vant puternic si zboara foaia .

Yugao:Pe mine si pe Terra nu ne-ar place niciun baiat,am fost singure amandoua toata viata fara iubit

Lulu : O vai . :P

miki:vantul a luat foaia cu secretul

Eu prind foaia care atarna prin vant  
Yugao:Am prins-o,fiti mai atente!

Terra: Nu-i da drumul

Lulu : Yugao , te rog gata nu mai spune asta de exemplu Miki-chan stie cine te place si stiu si eu dar tu nu vei sti daca nu iti marturiseste si tu continui sa negi dupa asta . .

YUgao:Eu si Terra am fost singure toata viata,tu nu ne stii chiar asa de bne,asa-i Terra?

miki:daca afla gideon secretul va sti cum sa ma distruga.

Lulu : Ai dreptate .

Lulu : Am zis ca cineva te place nu am zis ca sunte-ti inpreuna si acum voebesc numai de tine Yugao .

Gideon : Ce secret ?

Lulu : Afara , dute afara .

Terra:normal. zice el, dar nu va sti niciodata. pentru ca...suntem prea diferite de ea. si sti...chestia e ca ochii nostri ascund multe. si ca sa-ti fie clar lulu, eu si naruto nu facem nimic. mergem la ramen,mergem la pescuit, vorbim, i-am arata padurea unde dorm eu, adica unde apuc, i-am arata cum vanez, el mia arata satul cum traieste un om, i-am vazut casa si nu stiu inca cum pot traii oamenii in case. prea stramt.

miki:yugao ascunde foaia

Yugao:Da,ochii nostri ascund multe,noi avem ochi diferiti de ai tai lulu,eu am ochi de fulger,mai puternici decat orice ochi si Terra e lup,si are si ea ochi destul de puternici,eu sunt rece,indiferenta,nu am iubit niciodata in viata mea pe cineeva,si nu credeam ca o sa gasesc pe cineva ca mine,exact ca Terra,suntem foarte diferite fata de tine,nu ne cunosti asa de bine sa stii asta intotdeauna

Lulu : Nu ai citit foaia cu admiratorul tau secret ? -_-

Yugao:Am citit-o dar...ptr mine nu inseamna nimic special

Lulu : Repede , ascunde foaia aia tampita !

Lulu : Mda... se vede de ce esti asa de rece . D:

Eu mi-am pus foaia in gentuta mica de la talia mea,unde era ea pusa,si am bagat foaia acolo fara ca Gideon sa vada  
Gideon se apropie de miki o tine strans de maini,se uita in ochii ei cam vandalistic si zice:  
Gideon:O sa iti aflu secretu,prosta increzuta ce esti

Terra: pe cine faci tu proasta increzuta, piticanie

miki:nu o sa il afli niciodata

Eu scot sabia ma apropii de Gideon  
Yugao indreptand sabia spre el  
YUgao:indeparteaza-te de ea imediat sau o vei pati!  
Gideon:O da,de parca mi-e frica de o fraiera infumurata ca tine  
Yugao:CE-ai spus?  
Gideon:Ai auzit bine ce am spus,penibilo

Lulu : Am zis valea Gideon! Hus afara ca si o musca valea de aici ( si lulu incepu sa il inpinga afara )

dupaia mi se afiseaza o mica lacrima de sange pe ochiul drept dar nu stiu de ce

Terra: Ce?!  
Am sarit pe gideon. il tineam strans si dintr-o data i-am pus un kunay la gat.

Lulu : Asa ! Mori Gideon , mori ! XD

miki:gideon nu o sa il afli e ascuns prin mintea mea

Miki speriata catre mine:Yugao,esti ok?  
Yugao:NU stiu ce am,de imi aparu lacrima asta de sange  
Ma indrept spre Gideon,o dau pe Terra jos de pe el,il strang de gat pe Gideon si pun sabia aproape gata sa se infinga in gatul lui si ii spun  
Yugao:DAca cumva te mai iei de mine,jur ca te omor!  
Gideon:NU mi-e frica de tine,nu e de mirare ca nu ai noroc la baieti,esti urata si mai mult decat ciuma  
Yugao:TAci sau mori!

Lulu : De ce trebuie Gideon sa aleaga ? T^T Mori o data ! ( striga Lulu la Gideon )

Terra: Yugao! Nu! Eu nu am putut-o face. nu o face! yugao e gresit! te rog! si taci din gura! gideon! nici eu nu am noroc la baieti dar ce conteaza, mereu vei avea prietenii aproape, si nici nu am nevoie sa ma plkaca vreun baiet, deci... ce ai?

Gideon : Taci urato ! Tu nu ai de ce sa te bagi .

Yugao:Te apropii de miki si devii sacul meu de box,ai noroc ca nu te omor  
eu plec catre prietenii mei,dar Gideon se indreapta spre mine,eu eram cu spatele si nu l-am vazut, ma ataca cu un bat ascutit si il infinge in umarul meu  
Gideon:Cat am vrut sa fac asta

Neji cu ochii activati:CE se intampla aici?

Terra: Poate oi fi eu urata, gideon, dar macar nu-s idioata ca tine

Lulu speriata : Yugao -chan !  
Lulu se intrepta si ea spre gideon si...  
Lulu : Te mai apropi o data de noi si te fac mamaliga!

eu incercam sa fiu calma dar nu puteam mai aveam putin si rupeam podeaua

Yugao:Cineva sa-mi scoata batul din umar!  
Gideon:insfarsit am lovit-o,clar nu e puternica,se vede pe ochii ei,zise cu un glas malefic

Lulu : Ok Gideon ?Vrei sa fi mamaliga sau sa traiesti ca eu pot sa o fac in ori ce caz .

Lulu : Eu ma bucur sa te fac mamaliga piticanie !9zise lulu furioasa pe Gideon , si daca te uitai la fata eu iti veneu fiori )

Eu mi-am scos batul din umar singura,a inceput sa curga sange din el mult,si din ochi putin,ma indrept spre Gideon si incepem o lupta corp la corp

dipper:miki gata cameazate.

Gideon : Ha... Spune cea care nu face nimic decat sa minta .  
Lulu : Mamaliga sa fie !  
Lulu se apropie in ce in ce mai tare si scoase din buzunar o chesti stralucitoare .  
Lulu : Esti ca si mort !

Lulu : Yugao ! Lasa-ma pe mine cu viermele

Eu cu glasul ragusit:Lulu te rog calmeaza-te!  
Neji catre mabel:DE ce e asa ranita Yugao?zise facand o fata de ingrijorat

mabel:gideon i-a bagat un bat ascutit in umar.

Lulu : Pot deveni nebuna cand cineva ma inerveaza si u ma pot calma pana ce nu il omor ! Asa ca dute si stai jos fiindca esti ranita , lasa in treaba mea pe asta .

Neji:Cumm?il omor!  
zis si facut,se indreapta spre Gideon si face palme in vant si il doboara pe Gideon trantindu-l de perete

Lulu : Ai inteles Yugao - chan ?

Yugao:Lulu e o problema,m-a lovit si la picior cand mi-a pus piedica,deci nu pot sa merg ca ma doare

Lulu veni si ea si adusese cu ea un demon cu care il lua pe Gideon si il zdrobise .

Apoi se duse la Yugao cu plante medicinale asa cum parca nimic nu s-a intamplat .

Lulu : Uite pune astea pe rani si astepta putin.

Lulu : Scuze de deranj acum voi pleca dar ma voi intoarce in curand nu ma cautati ! si lulu pleca pe usa si nu se mai intoarse si disparu ca o magie .

Yugao:Unde a disparut?

eu ma uit in oglinda si vad ca culoare ochilor mei erau schimbati in verde si pe frunte aveam un semn dubios  
miki:ce mi se intampla?

miki:yugao citeste foaia cu secretul meu si vei afla

Dupa ce am citit foaia  
Yugao:Aoleu

mabel:yugao ce s-a intamplat?

Yugao:Foaia zice cva tu ai o putere ciudata mostenita din familie si o sa se activeze cand culoarea ochilor tai e verde si pe frunte apare un semn dubios cam ciudat

miki:asta e secretul copii ma ocoleau credeau ca sunt lup sau varcolac cand ma vedeau o luau la sanatoasa.

mabel:wow

Yugao:O sa fie doar intre noi 2,fara ca nimeni sa stie

parintii mi-au spus ca la varsta de 15 ani ma voi transforma la luna plina in ceva ciudat nu vroiam sa afle gideon ca va sti cum sa ma distruga.

Yugao:AOleu,dar in noaptea asta e luna plina  
Neji a venit in sufragerie,se apropia de mine luandu-ma de talie  
Neji:Esti mai bine?  
Yugao:DA,presupun,tot nu trecu rana

miki:yugao si acum ce fac.

YUgao:PAi,sa speram ca nu ne vei rani cand o sa fii transformata,scumpa mea

miki:parinti imi spuneau mereu ca ma voi transforma in orice animal vreau deci seara poate ma transform intr-un animal bland

YUgao:SA speram asta in continuare

YUgao:Mikii il mai iubesti pe Dipper?

miki:da il iubesc foarte mult.

Yugao:Macar tu iubesti pe cnv

dipper ma ia in brate stand lipit de spatele meu  
dipper:miki te iubesc mult

miki:yugao cred ca stiu in ce animal ma voi transforma.

mabel:yugao eu cred ca gideon a pus un robot cu fata lui sa vina inca traieste a trimis un bilet in care scrie ca se va razbuna pe noi

YUgao:Ai de mine,e de rau,trebuie sa fim atenti

miki:a aparut luna ma transform in primul animal in vulpe.

miki:de ce se uita asa mabel la mine?  
dipper:esti vulpe si cred ca vrea sa te ia in brate.

miki:yugao imi este cam foame.

Yugao infricosata:SA nu ma mananci te rog,de ce nu esti alt animal!Aaaaa,zic tipand si alergand spre bucatarie

Neji:CE e cu ea?  
Mabel:SA mergem dupa ea,hai mikii

miki:nu te o gaina daca ai.

miki:yugao daca vrei ma transform in alceva o vulpe va era de mare ajutor.

Yugao:DAr mi-e frica de vulpi,de cand eram mica m-a muscat rau o vulpe de am stat 7 luni in spital

eu ma transform in vidra  
miki:yugao vidrele mananca peste

Yugao:Poftim peste

mabel:oooo esti asa de draguta

incep sa mananc pestele

miki:gata am mancat.  
la use era stan  
stan:copii deschideti usa am venit.

Yugao:De ce sunt draguta?

miki:mabel zicea de mine.

Terra: Presupun ca mai bine ...stiu si eu nu ne mai vedem. amandoua aveti de ce vorbi. cu mine nu. nu sunt interesata de baieti. si...  
am plecat plangand

miki:terra stai.

Eu te prind de mana zicand  
Yugao:Ce ai?Ai innebunit?Esti prietena mea si nu te voi lasa sa pleci

Terra:ms,dar...trebuie

miki:terra daca nu ai observat sunt vidra si pot sa ma transform in ce animal vreau.

miki:terra nu ii deschide usa lui stan trebuie sa ma transfom in om.

Terra:miki,daca nu ai observat, sunt o bestie, un demon.

Terra:ok

eu ma transfom la loc in om  
miki:wow eu am o putere misterioasa

stan:copii va mai las singuri putin am niste pariuri de facut.

Terra:Da... iar eu...da, pot sa deschgid?

Terra:bine, mare unchi stan.

Terra:nu te grabi

miki:terra in ce animal vrei sa ma transfom?

Terra:nu stiu...  
m-am transformat in lup, m-am asezat si mi-am pus capul pe labele din fata foarte trista.

eu ma transfom in lup alb si incep sa alerg prin coliba

Terra:...  
O urmaream cu privirea, fara sa ma misc, foarte trista, avand nici un efect ce facea miki

miki:terra nu fi trista haide fi fericita

Dar nu-i raspundeam, la fel de trista.  
dintr-o data mi-am ridicat capul.  
Terra:Nu pot..Nu pot fi fericita acum...

Terra:Imi pare rau...

miki:de ce?

Terra: Simt ca mai bine...ramaneam in padure cu prietenii mei, chiar daca nu va cunosteam pe voi, dar acum...fac numai suparari.

miki:nu e adevarat tu nu ai suparat cu nimic e devina gideon el este cel care ne supara tu nu ne superi cu nimica

Terra: Stiu si eu...O sti pe Uchiha Hinata? Ei...ea e cu Naruto, si Lulu a zis ca Naruto ma place mai mult pe mine, si...e prietena mea! Nu ai intelege. Nu sti. Sunt suparat ca un caine atunci cand stapanul lui se raneste.

miki:nu fi suparata eu cred ca lulu nu e un om si un fel de fantoma care le stie pe toate

Terra: Dar daca le stie, e adevarat. Ce doamne?! sunt un demon!

miki:o prietena din branesti il place pe kiba ma inebunise kiba sus kiba jos ma durea capul cat vorbea de cumva nr de telefon a lui kiba sa ii dau iulici nr lui de telefon ca ma inebunit.

Terra: Nu, nu-l am

miki:daca mergeam cu iulica in konoha sigur il cauta kiba.

Terra: Cred ca da.  
Kiba: Ce fac fetele?  
Terra: Kiba-kun!  
M-am ridicat si m-am transformat in om.

si eu ma transfom in om  
miki:buna kiba in branesti am o prietena care te place la nebunie

Terra: MIKI!  
Kiba: CE?!  
Terra: Miki! Nu trebuia sa-i zici! Mai bine secret.  
Kiba:...  
TYerra: Adu-o aici. Trebuie sa vorbeasca cu Kiba, asa... sti tu.

miki:alo  
iulica:buna ce faci?  
miki:iulica vino in ciudateni acuma vreu sa iti arat ceva.  
cine vrei sa mai iau din branesti?  
miki:pe nimeni vino numai tu. si repede

iulica intra pe use  
iulica:ce vroiai sa imi arati?  
miki:pe kiba  
iulica:...

kiba:...  
Terra:hehe  
kiba:Terra! De ce ma urasti?!  
Terra:nu te urasc

iulica roseste la fata

Yugao:iertati-m ca am întârziat, dar am fost la analize, ca in umar am otrava mare  
Ce faceti?

miki in soapta:am adus-o pe iulica sa il cunoasca pe kiba eu cred ca o sa fie un cuplu frumos.

Terra(in soapta):u nu. Am vrut sa-i vad accesul de furie lui Kiba

Terra: Nu prea mulytte.  
Kiba: Terra...Yugao..Cred ca Terra ma uraste.  
Terra: Nu-i asa.

miki:iulica revinoti  
iulica in soapta:e asa de frumos

Terra(ii sopteste lui Kiba):Scuze...Nu am stiut ca-i chiar asa.  
Kiba:Nu-i nimic.  
si ma imbratisa.

Yugao:Kiba-kun, nu te uraste Terra deloc,si nici eu,esti prea dulce ca sa te urasca cineva,zic eu tinandu-ma de umar  
Kiba:Ce ai patit la umar?  
Yugao:Nu conteaza

Terra:Yugao...Normal ca da. Conteaza. Spune? Si eu multe dureri, aici.  
si i-am pus mana lui Yugao in locul unde se afla inima.

miki:iulica trezestete la realitate zic eu zgaltaindo pe iulica

Kiba:Uite,Iulica...Nu cred ca o sa fie cava intre noi...  
Terra:Da... Miki! Cum face prietena ta la nervi?

Yugao:Pai,mai stii batul care l-a infins Ghideon in umarul meu?

miki:plange de inunda totul

Yugao:Kiba-kun,pe cine placi tu?De o respingi asa pe fata?

Lulu : Buna tuturor ce... cine sunt astia doi ?  
Lulu se duse repede spre Yugao si ii sopti :  
Lulu: Cine e fata si baiatul ?

Yugao in soapta:Ea este iulica,si el e Kiba,cum sa nu il recunosti,Lulu-chan?

Terra: Api, chiar.  
Kiba: Ce? Pe nimeni? Dar sti, daca nu-mi place de ea in felul ala trebuie sa-mi placa de cineva? Hai spunei, Terra.  
Terra: Esti cam speriat dupa intrebare. Ce ascunzi? Parca nu aveai secrete.

Yugao:Kiba daca nu ii spui Terrei,spune-mi mie si va fi micul nostru secret  
Kiba:Deacord  
Si ne-am dus in padure sa vorbim incet dar inainte sa plecam  
Yugao:Sa nu cumva sa ne spionati!clar  
Mikii:Binee

Lulu in soapta : Ce ? Cum adica , eu chear nu ii cunosc ! .

Lulu : Yugao ! Sa te distrezi ! ^.^

Terra: Kiba! Yugao! Va rog! Yugao! macar tu! si...va rog luati-ma si pe mine! va rog! KIBA!  
si incep sa plang.  
Terra: Suntem prieteni. tu ai zis ca nu mi-ai ascunde nimic  
Kiba:Terra...  
Dar plang in continuare

Ne-am intors  
Yugao:Am terminat de vorbit  
Si Kiba imi facu cu ochiul  
Iulica murea de ciuda si veni la mine si ma trase de coada furioasa  
Iulica:Ce ai vorbit cu Kiba al meu?zise uitandu-se urat la mine

Terra: Las-o pe prietena mea! Ce ai?!

Lulu : Yugao cum o sa faci ? O yey si pe Terra-chan?

Yugao:Da-mi drumul!  
Iulica:Nu pana imi spui  
Si eu in loc sa plang lacrimi,plang sange,ptr ca asa sunt ochii mei

Lulu : O deja ati terminat ?

Kiba:Esti nebuna!Las-o in pace  
Iulica:Nu vreau,o distrug  
Si eu tot plang sange

miki:iulica calmeazate

Terra: Lasa! Ce doamne?! Nu! De ce eu plang atat? NU! Sunt lup, animalel nu plang! sunt pe jumatate om! AAAAAAAh!

Lulu : Dai drumul la Yugao-chan !

Ea nu mi-a prins tot parul,decat un sfert din coada,dar ea nu imi mai dadea druul,indrept kunaiul spre parul meu gata sa il tai  
Terra:Yugao nu o face!  
Kiba:Yugao Nuu!  
Iulica:Ai curaj sa o faci  
Yugao:Nu imi dai de ales,zic pregatita sa tai parul

Kiba: LAS-O!  
Terra:: ...  
Am mers furioasa la iulica, si am luato de gulerul haieni dupa care am ridivat-o suns.  
Terra:nu mai face asta, sau o sa vezi de ce nu e bine sa te pui cu un lup

Lulu : O vai s-au luat la bataie . -.-

Iulica:spunemi ce ati vorbit.

Iulica i-a tras o palma lui Terra de a doborat-o  
Si se indreapta spre mine,cu un kunai in mana  
Eu aveam fata infricosata  
Iulica:Tu urmezi!

A ajuns foarte aproape de mine pregatita sa m loveasca  
Eu tot plangeam sange

Lulu se apropie de Iulica si o dobora cu un demon .  
Lulu : Te mai pui cu prieteni mei ?

miki:aoleu iulica nu se lasa asa de usor

M-am ridicat.  
Terra: eu nu ma bat ca fetele. eu ma bat ca lupii.  
iar dupa asta am mers in fata lui yugao.  
Terra: daca ai ceva...yugao, zi ce ati vorbit. ce ati vorbit. sunt prietena ta. te rog!

Dar,din fericire,vine Kiba in fata mea sa ma ajute  
Kiba:Tu nu te atingi de ea!Ai inteles?  
Iulica:Iubi,lasa-ma sa o distrug!  
Kiba:Nu pana nu treci de mine...  
Akamaru vino incoa  
Si Akamaru o musca pe iulica dar pe ea nu o durea  
Kiba:Parca esti un demon,tu nu esti om  
Terra:Ceee?

Lulu : O singura data sa mai dai in Yugao-chan si vei deveni paine prajita ! .

Terra: Yugao! TER ROG! spune ce ati vorbit si gata. suntem prieteni! fara secrete, ok?

Terra: De acord cu Lulu!

gideon:va place noul meu robot?

Lulu : Repede , tu acel baiat cum te-ar chema , distrugeo pe Iulica ca de nu o trantesc inca o data cu demonul meu .

Lulu : Ies afara Gideon ca de nu iar te fac mamaliga .

Terra: Ceeee?Yugao! zi! ne va salva! te rog! zi acum. te rog! altfel vom muri!

Iulica se apropie cu un kunai spre mine,se pareca m-a tintit,mi-a lasat o cicatrice mare pe incheietura,pic jos,fra suflare si plina de sange  
Kiba:Yugao nuuu!  
Yugao tusind sange:Kiba-kun,macar te-am protejat...si inchid ochii  
Dupa ce inchid ochii Kiba ma imbratisa de nu imi mai ddea drumul

gideon:robotul iulica te va distruge pe tine

Miki:Yugao-chan...

Iulica razand malefic:Am terminat,doar pe ea vroim sa o ranesc

Kiba plangand:Tu...esti o bestie,te voi omora intr-o zi iulico...zise furios

Terra: YUGAO!  
Am tusit sange, am facut ochi mari si ma uitam in palme.  
Terra:nu-mi pot apara prietenii, si nu am gresit cu nimic? Nu! sunt un animal si voi fi singura.  
dupa care am fugit in adancul padurii, intr-un loc secret de-al meu.

Lulu : Yugao -chan ! Se apropie Lulu de ea si incerca sa o vindece cu puterile ei .

miki:gideon unde e adevarata iulica?  
gideon:agent aduo pe iulica

Kiba:Nu o poti vindeca,e prea grav ranita,Terra unde esti?tipand la ea

Lulu : Yugao ma auzi ? Te rog zi ca da !

miki:kiba gideon a pus ceva la cale iulica adevarata e la el

intre timp, unde eram eu.  
alergam in padure,zici ca nu stiam unde merg, si am ajuns. m-am asezat in jenunci in fata lacului unde curgea cascada.  
terra:nu ma mai intorc. nu mai plec de aici...si nu o sa mai indraznesc sa dau ochii cu ei.

Kiba:Nu se trezeste...plangand  
Iulica:Hahaha,ce ma bucur ca am ranit-o  
Lulu:Imbecilo!

eu ma transform in leu si rag pana ce gideon se scapa pe el

Am auzit ceva.  
Terra:Cine e acolo?!  
:nu sti? lup mic si prost.  
am facut ochi mari.  
Terra:Foc!  
Foc:da, acelasi dragon negru care te face sa mergi mereu la doctor aproape moarta, dar nu stiu cum te vindevci.

Euma trezesc dintr-o data,pe neasteptate si sar in picioare repede,dau in iulica,de aproape o dobor  
Yugao:Am revenit in ring!  
Lulu:Yugao-chan!  
Kiba:Esti bine?  
Yugao:Doar ranita,luptati-va cu iulica,eu ma duc dup Terra  
Si pana la urma am gasit-o pe Terra la lacul unde era

Yugao cu kunaiul in mana:Cinee asta,Terra?

miki:gideon daca vrei sa traiesti dao pe iulica inapoi rag cu putere

Terra: Ce vrei?  
Foc: Cred ca sti. vreu sa-ti iau viata.  
Terra:nu prea cred.  
foc:ah!da?  
terra:da!  
si am sarit pe -l de spate foarte puternic.

Lulu : O sa mori Iulica , BAKAA!

Lulu : Demonule , vino , pe ea acum! .

miki:lulu iulica aia e robot cea adevarata e la gideon.

Lulu : Stiam , dar vreau sa o distrug pe cea robot , nu tot Iulica il cheama pe robot ?

miki:ditruge robotul.

terra:ce faci?! nu a trebuit sa vi si lasa kunayul! intelei ca asta e lupta mea acum. dragonul negru e al meu, e dusmanul meu si nu-l impart. incerc sa va ajut dar nu merge. ma voi lupta aici iar tu trebuie sa pleci. ah1 si el e Foc!  
dintr-o data mi s-au facut ochii rosii. era semnul ca eram foarte furioasa.

Eu il tai cu sabia mea,se pare ca l-am ranit  
Foc:Cum de?Aaaa?  
Si a cascat ochii si a vazut ochii mei Fulgeratum activati,nu ii venea sa creada  
Foc:Terra nu ma lupt cu tine,pe ea o vreau  
Yugao:Wow,a fost usor  
Foc:Esti puternica,si esti rivala mea de cand suntem mici  
Terra:Tu il cunosti pe dragonul asta?  
Yugao:Da,normal,iti spun povestea noastra mai tarziu  
Si Foc s-a indreptat spre mine  
Am inceput sa ne luptam

Terra: aaaa? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Si am plecat de acolo.  
Terra: Nu! ce dragului am?!  
am mers in pestera mea si am inchis-o de nimeni nu mai putea intra.

Dragonul m-aars cu focul ei  
Foc:Ei,se pare ca eu sunt mai puternic,de cand vroiam sa te omor  
Mie imi curgea sange din ochi  
Si fac Raikiri si il nimeresc

Kiba:Unde e Yugao?

miki:nu am puteri de transformare si l-am speriat pe gideon.

Lulu : Hiaa... Mori robot idiot mori !  
Si deodata cazu taiat in doua .  
Lulu : Mi-am terminat treaba aici si acum tu urmezi Gideon .

Kiba:Pot sa va intreb ceva?Credeti ca Yugao ma place?Ca eu o plac foarte mult

miki:yugao il pe neji.

Terra:...cred ca mai bine...mor aici. de ce nu pot si eu sa am un dusman. nu am avut o lupta de mult in care sa pot sa ma lupt cu dragonul negru fara sas fie nimeni. doar noi doi...

Foc:Cum de esti asa puternica?  
Yugao:De cand am facut mult antrenament  
Foc:Nu se poate sa pierd in fata unei ingamfate ca tine  
Se apropie spre mine,ma zgarie rau,adanc cu ghiarele lui,eu pic la pamant sangerand mult  
Foc:Wow,a fost usor,acum urmatorul pas:Uciderea  
Se apropie incet incet de mine pregatit sa ma omoare

TYerra:ah! ce tot zic? sunt o fiinta oribila. mai bine mor aici.

O voce interioara vorbeste cu tine  
-Tu nu auzi zgomotele de afara?Cred ca Foc o omoara pe Yugao daca stai aici in pestera inchisa!  
Terra:Dar nu pot sa il inving  
-Ba poti,am incredere in tine,asa cum are si Yugao  
Terra se gandea la ce a spus vocea ei interioara

Terra:da...  
cineva la injunghiat in spate pe foc cu un kunay. acesta cazu jos.  
terra:da...o sa reinvii. stiu cum e.

Kiba putin trist:Bine...

Foc s-a apropiat cat mai mult de mine,am incercat sa ma ridic,cu greu,plina de sange dar am reusit  
Yugao:Eu nu imi incalc cuvantul  
Foc:Ce tot spui acolo?  
Yugao:Fiindca asta e calea mea ninj  
Si foc a injunghiat-o cu o sabie,bagandui-o adanc in abdomen  
Foc:Cat am vrut sa fac asta,pentru prietenii tai ai murit  
Foc:Aceasta sabie are otrava in ea si vei muri intr-o saptamana daca nu te tratezi

-poti sa o faci  
terra:nu o fac. nu ma misc. nu pot face nimic bine. care mai e rostul?  
-e un rost.  
terra:stiu,dar nu te ascult

miki:gideon dai drumul iulici alfel rag din nou

gideon:nu ii dau drumul.  
miki:bine tu ai vruto si rag pana isi uda pantalonul mai rau  
gideon:bine bine uito si fuge din coliba

Eu pic la pamant sangerand,incercand sa scot sabia din mine dar nu pot  
Foc:Hah,shinobii astia,isi risca viata ptr niste natafleti de oameni  
Foc:Lovitura finala soseste  
Era pregatit sa o faca

frate-sur:terra,de ce nu o faci?  
terra: sunt o dezamagire. asa nu voi ajunge seful haitei. visele mele nu sunt bune. sunt asa cum zic multi. acum raman aici  
farate-ssur:terra...

miki:kiba ai vazut ce fricos e gideon a facut pe el de frica.

eu ma transform la loc in om si o dezleg pe iulica  
iulica:ce s-a intamplat?

Eu ma ridic greu,sabia indreptata spre foc,tremurand  
Yugao:Nu te las sa ma omori  
Foc:Scumpo,esti ranita mortal si mai aisi sabia aia infipta in tin si tot poti sa lupti?  
Yugao:Nu imi incalc cuvantul  
Foc:Nici eu sa stii,cjiar te voi omora  
Yugao:Nu te las eu  
Si il lovesc mortal cu sabia,a picat jos dar se va ridica in 5 minute 10

Lulu incerca sa o ridice pe Iulica dar ...  
Lulu: Incep sa dispar O.O, um... atunci ne mai intalnim ^.^. Pa,pa,pa..  
Si acum iar a disparut ca o magie .

Eu am ajunsla coliba  
Yugao:Mikii,iulica,sunteti bine!  
Kiba indreptandu-se spre mine:Yugao!Ce ti s-a intamplat?  
Yugao:M-am atacat cu foc,un dragon puternic,rivalul meu de moarte  
Mikii plangand:Si asa de ranita esti  
Yugao:Da,macar v-am protejat

Eu pic jos pe podea,fara suflare  
KibaTerra:Yugao!

Neji aparu si el:Ce naiba s-a intamplat aici?

terra:frate-sur...  
frate-sur:ce e terra?  
terra:ce rost are? sunt varza. sti...credeam ca sunt singura intre ei care il cunoaste pe foc...dar presupun ca sunt inferioara, si ce rost are sa merg. nu mai pot da ochii cu ei+ca nu cred ca le pasa. nu am fost eu cine stie ce in grupul nostru  
frate-sur:daca asta e decizia ta, o respect.  
terra:merci. dar tot vreau sa stiu, nu stiu de ce ce au vb yugao si kiba. cred ca e ceva important.

Frate-sur:Vorbesc eu cu ea?  
Terra:Nu ar fi corect  
Frate-sur:Terra du-te la ea,sigur o sa-ti spuna

Terra:ok

dipper vine din bucatarie ma ia in brate si ma saruta

Terra:yugao!esti bine?! imi pare rau ca nu am fost acolo.  
si incepe sa-mi curga lacrimi amare

iulica statea cu spatele lipit de perete si cu capul pe picioare.  
miki:iulica nu fi trista fi vesela.  
iulica:nu pot sa fiu vesela.

In coliba  
Neji i-a scos sabia lui Yugao din abdomen  
Neji:Yugao  
Si ma imbratiseaza timp de 5 minute  
Kiba un pic gelos in gand:  
Chiar il iubeste,nu am noroc cu ea  
Si pleaca afara trist

(yugao)Eram plina de sange dar lui nu ii pasa,ca tot ma imbratisa

Terra:kiba-kun! ce ai?! eu nu sunt geloasa sa sti! eu sunt doar suparata!  
si ies traantind usa inaintea lui kiba

Kiba:Sunt trist Terra,eu o iubesc pe ea,dar ea pe Neji,sunt penibil  
Terra:Nu spune asta!  
Kiba:De ce?

Mikii plangand:Neji chiar o iubeste pe Yugao  
Iulica:Da,sa stii,vad si eu  
Mikii:Dar Kiba o iubeste pe Yugao  
Iulica:Mda,clar n-am sanse  
Mikii:Nu spune asta,esti o fata super buna  
Iulica:Chiar crezi asta?  
Mikii:Normal ca da,si o sa te iubeasca candva

Terra:kiba...ce conteaza? adolescentii muritori sunt batuti in cap. spune! ce ai vorbit cu ea? credeam ca-mi sunteti prieteni. si yugao nu are nimic.  
il dau la o parte pe neji, imi apre un fel de chakra dar neagra i-o bag lui yugao in spate si se facu bine.

Terra:si tu de ce te plangi kiba? macar pe tine o sa te placa cineva. pe mine niciodata. asa ca nu spune nimic!

Yugao:Terra asta a durut!

Terra:atunci merge

YUgao:Are cnv pansamente?

YUgao:TEhnica ei m-a vindecat la abdomen,dar la ranile fatale nu

Terra:te-ar fi vindecat daca as fi practicat medicina.

YUgao:inteleg,aveti pansamente?

miki:uite am eu pansamente.

Yugao:Eu plec afara,vino Terra cu mn

si o trag pe Terra de mana dupa mn

Am ajuns afara.  
Terra: ce e?

terra: ce e? ce e,yugao?

YUgao:Trebuie sa vorbim,sa iti spun ce am vb cu Kiba  
Terra:TE ascult  
Yugao:Kiba a spus ca ma iubeste,ca ar sta toata viata langa mn sa ma protejeze  
Terra:Si ce e rau in asta?  
Yugao:CE e rau?Problema e ca eu il plac mult,dar pe Neji il iubesc!  
Terra:El stie deja asta  
Yugao:Off,cred ca e deprimat  
TErra:Da,e foarte trist  
Yugao:Si a mai zis ca daca nu sunt iubita lui ptr tot restul vietii,in seara asta o sa se ascunda in padure sa se sinucida  
Terra:Poftim?  
Yugao:Uite Kiba nu e aici,ar fi bn sa il gasim

Terra:Sa mergem!

Terra:Stai! Lasa-l! sa faca ce vrea. muritorii sunt batuti in cap!

Eu ma duc dupa Kiba dar se pare ca ma gaseste el pe mn  
Kiba:Ce incerci sa faci?  
Yugao:Am venit dupa tn,si ma bucur ca esti bine  
Kiba:Tocmai ma duceam in coliba  
Yugao:Hai sa mergem

Am ajuns in coliba  
Yugao:CE faci Mikii?

miki:incerc sa o inveselesc pe iulica.

Ma duc la iulica,incerc sa o consolez,o imbratisez  
Yugao:Haide!Spune-mi ce ai

iulica:nu am nimic

ma indrept spre Mikii  
YUgao:CE e cu ea?

miki:e trista ca nu are iubit

Yugao:Ce o inveseleste cel mai mult?

miki:eu cred ca un sarut o face fericita.

YUgao:Cred ca stiu de la cine

fara sa stim nimic,Kiba intra pe usa repede,se indreapta spre iulica si o saruta apasat,pasional si romantic  
Yugao:Nu ma asteptam la asta  
Mikii:Nici eu...

mabel:wow

YUgao:CE neasteptat  
Mikii:Poate vrea sa o faca geloasa pe Yugao  
Mabel:SAu poate a observat ca oo place cu adevarat,asa sunt baietii  
Yugao:Ai dreptate,de-am fi si eu cu Neji asa,cu o fata bosumflata

iulica era rosie la fata.

miki:yugao o sa fi cu el nu fi bosumflata

Yugao:Da da,vad ca kiba imd se indragostii de alta

miki:o o sa fi cu neji nu iti face grij

Yugao:Bine bine

dipper se aseaza langa mine si ma ia in brate si ma ma tinea si de mana

YUgao:Ce mai porumbei,nu iulica?  
ma uitai spre iulica dar se pare ca si ea statea amorezata cu Kiba  
Yugao in gand:Se pare ca raman singura aici,atunci plec afara

mabel:yugao unde pleci?

Yugao:Niciunde,sunt uun pic suparata

mabel:de ce esti suparata?ce sa intamplat?

YUgao:NU pot sa stau aici,sunt vreo 2 cupluri amorezate aici,iar noi 2 suntem nefericite

mabel:eu cred ca ma duc la lac ma intalnesc cu tritonido.

Yugao:GRozav,raman singura!

miki:yugao de ce esti trista?

YUgao:Mabel a plecat la intalnire,iulica si kiba se giugiulesc iar tu si Dipper la fel,am ramas singura complet!poate ca asa ma vrea Dumnezeu,ca sa nu ma strice

miki:yugao neji te place

Yugao:Atunci de ce nu e aici cu mn?

miki:poate e la baie sau in camera de sus.

Lulu in gand: O vai se pare ca iarasi Yugao s-a bonsunflat -.- , cred ca ar trebui sa ii spun lui Neji .  
Si Lulu pleca sa il caute pe Neji .

miki:yugao te rog nu mai fi trista

Yugao:Lasa-ma in pace...

Lulu in gand : Nu inteleg de ce crede ca nimeni nu o place si apoi se bosunfleaza , eu sunt singura si nu ma plang ... Adica da nu sunt om dar ... asta sunt eu , eu sunt Lulu si sunt ... Si ce daca adica pe bune ! .  
Lulu: Hei Yugao , nu te pot intelege de ce esti trista ? O.O

YUgao:Lasa-ma,am multe pe cap,am fost atacata si de un dragon,de era sa mor

miki in soapta:lulu adul pe neji si spunei sa o inveseleasca pe yugao.

Lulu in soapta : ok  
Lulu pleca sa il gaseasca pe Neji .  
Lulu : Neji , vino sa o inveselesti pe Yugao - chan fiindca s-a bosunflat si nu o pot inveseli , te voi obliga ca de nu si un demon va aparea in joc asa ca vino . ^.^  
Si Neji veni la Yugao .

Lulu : Off... Geez ... Nu mai fi suparata incerc sa fiu ca o prietena dar asa nu pot ! :(

Lulu : Uite Neji , Yugao e acolo .

Lulu in soapta : Miki, am adus floricele si l-am adus si pe Neji .Deci ar trebui ca Neji sa ii spuna la Yugao - chan ca o place .

Lulu : Am sa plec din moment ce Yugao inca nu e vesela si ma voi intoarce canva . Saionara . ;)

Miki:lulu hai sa stam si sa vedem ce se intampla

Miki:ok

Lulu : Stai ce ?... Neji sta ca o BAKA acolo ne facand nimic. Asta trebuie sa o vad asa ca mai stau Miki-chan . :O

Neji : ...  
Yugao : ...  
Lulu : Vorbiti o data ! *.*

YUgao : DE ce ai venit aici?Doar stii ca nu ma simt bine

Dipper:miki vi cu mine in dormitor?  
Miki:ok  
eu merg cu dipper in dormitor si ne asezam in se pune pe mine si ma saruta

Terra:neatza.

Terra:Salut!  
Frate-Sur:Buna!^^  
Ianihk:sall!  
Adok:Salut!sunt adok si imi place sa-mi fac prieteni^^  
Terra:scuzati-l pe adok. fiind cl mai mic e si cel mai zvapaiat.

Lulu : Plictisitor ... Se pare ca ma uit singura la acest spectacol . :(  
Lulu pleca spre Gideon care ne urmarea pe toti .  
Lulu : Ce cauti tu aici ? .  
Gideon : Am venit sa le distrug !  
Lulu : Pe cine ?  
Gideoan : Pai de sigur ca pe Yugao si Miki ... de ceilalti ma ocup mai tarziu .  
Lulu : De ce vrei sa le distrugi , ei bine oricum te voi face mamaliga ca si pe robotul tau .  
Gideon : 1. Pe Yugao vreau sa o distrug pentru ca se tot baga in fata mea ca sa nu o distrug pe Miki ceea ce ma inerveaza !  
Lulu : Mai degraba fugi , fiindca sunt numai eu cu tine si te pot faca mort cu mainile la spate si cu ochii inchisi .  
Gideon : Bine dar ne intalnim maine , sa nu aio dubii atunci cand o sa le dobor si pe ele si pe ceilalti . :O  
Lulu : Pleaca !  
Gideon : Am plecat .  
Lulu : Ma intorc la show .  
Cand eu ( Lulu ) am ajuns la show toata lumea era plecata . O.O  
Lulu : Unde au disparut toata lumea ?

Lulu : Nici o problema poate s-au culcat toti . ^.^...Cred ca atunci plec . Bye ;D .

eu cu o fata adormita

Lulu : Ohh... v-ati trezit , insfarsit ! *.*

miki:eu m-am trezit sa mananc

Lulu: Oh...

eu ma duc in bucatarie si iau din frigider carne cruda o pun pe ma transform in leu si incep sa mananc.

Lulu: Ummm... Ciudat ~ .

eu termin de mancat si ma transform in pisica si ma duc in sufragerie si ma asez pe canapea.

Yugao:Neata,cu o fata adormita

Neji veni si el  
Neji:Salut,ce faceti?

miki:yugao cum ai dormit?

Yugao:Ca un bustean,tu?

miki:ca o pisicuta.

Yugao::Am auzit mai demult ca Gideon vrea sa ma distruga pe mine prima,inaintea ta,mikii

miki:de ce vrea sa ne distruga pe noi?

Kiba:Buna dimineata,ce faceti?cascand un pic

Yugao:Mikii trebuie urgent sa vorbim!  
Kiba:Ce s-a intamplat?  
Yugao:Multe

miki:yugao ce vrei sa vorbim?

Faza ca Gideon vrea sa ne distruga

Yugao:Tu esti cea care il enerveaza cel mai mult pe el si nu cred ca te suporta

miki:de ce?ce iam facut?

Yugao:Nu stiu,dar am auzit ca pan nu madistruge pe mine,tu esti in siguranta

Yugao:Pe mine vrea sa ma distruga prima,inaintea ta,mikii

miki:aoleu daca ne distruge ce se va intampla pe urma unde o sa ajungem.

miki:am o idee ii chemam pe tinerii titani.

Yugao:Pe mine nu are cum sa ma distruga,sunt prea puternica,dar lcu tine este o problema,trebuie sa chemam tinerii titani ca sa te protejeze,dar am vrut sa iti arat o rana de la dragonul Foc care mi-a lasat-o amprenta sa o tin minte toata viata

miki:dar cum ii chemam e dificil ei indentifica pericolul de la distanta.

mabel:ce se intampla?

miki: watch?v=xhhOMceBJv8

miki:exista o cale sa ii chemam dar e mult de mers

Yugao:Off,ce mare branza,vinei singuri cand identifica pericolul

deodata se aude un zgomot puternic eu ma sperii si ma ascun sub masa unde e televizorul.  
miki:yugao cea fost asta?

miki:yugao e cumva apocalipsa si nu stiu eu

mabel:yugao e cineva la use deschide tu usa eu stau bine aici dupa fotoliu.

iulica:ce intampla si ce a fost cu zgomotul ala?

Am deschis usa  
Yugao:Cine sunteti voi?  
-Suntem niste ssasini care au venit dupa tine sa te omoare  
Yugao:Poftim?  
-Trebuie sa nu mai traiesti ca esti prea puternica  
Si asasinii au vrut sa ma ia pe sus dar Kiba se baga in fata mea si zice:Voi nu va atingeti de ea  
Neji:Yugao,zice venind spre mine  
Neji:Esti bine?  
Yugao:Da,sunt  
Si ne imbratisaram 10 secunde 20  
Asasinii au zis:  
-Ne vom intoarce dupa tine,in curand,Yugao  
Yugao:Bine,zic eu tremurand

miki:cine au fost aia.  
mabel:yugao se aude alt sunet de data asta sa fie cineva pozitiv.

Yugao:Niste asasini care vor sa ma omoare mikii

bate cineva la eu tremurand

Yugao:Imediat vin,zic deschizand usa  
Era Gideon la usa  
Yugao:Tu ce naiba faci aici?  
Gideon:Am zis ca ma intorc sa te distrug,zis si facut a inceput sa dea in mine,si asa am inceput o lupta brava  
Yugao:Mikii te rog da-mi sabia  
Fac Raikirii si il electrocutez pe Gideon dintr-o lovitura

eu tremuram si zgaltaiam televizorul mabel tremura si ea cu perna de la fotoliu pe cap.

eu auzeam un sunet care venea de afara cam ciudat.  
miki:ce se aude?

Gideon a reusit sa ma loveasca,cu batul lui ascutit si otravit,exact in brat,dupaia m-a impins cazand pe podea,cu mult sange urgand din mana si din ochi  
Gideon:Esti a mea acum,zise apropiindu-se cu sabia spre mine  
Kiba a facut colt peste colt cu Akamaru si l-au doborat pe Gideon,  
Neji a venit si el  
Neji:Ce naiba cauta Gideon aici?

mabel:de unde vine sunetul ala ciudat?  
miki:cred ca sunt intreferente sau...  
si dintro data pe use apar titanii eu eram surprinsa.

mabel:...

Lulu : O.O Ce naiba cauta Gideon aici si de ce sunt tinerii titani de asemenea aici ? O.O

Lulu : Stai un pic ... TINERII TITANI ?O.O ...

miki:gideon a venit sa se razbune.

Lulu : Oh... La Gideon ma asteptam dar d..de ce TINERII TITANI sunt aici ? .

miki:ne-au vazut in pericol.

Lulu : -.- Eu ce sunt ?!. ... Sunt doar o masuta de cafea ?.

eu ma transform la loc in om si ies de sub masa

Lulu : Oh... am uitat de Yugao - chan . :O  
Eu ma dusesem la Yugao si ii dadeam putere si ii puneam bandaje pe rani .

Titan:Nu merge,oricum mu  
Tumim ca i-ai dat putere  
Eu ma duc spre Gideon,ii infing sabia in burta,dar nu il doare  
Gideon:Sunt nemuritor,greu ma omorati  
Dupaia scoate sabia din el si o indreapta spremine,nu reusii,ma ferii,dar ma ranii un pic la brat  
Gideon:Ia de aici,tarfa ce esti  
Ma loveste in burta,imi curge sange dar si din ochi  
Titanul se baga in fata mea si il tinteste cu tunetul

Lulu : E sansa mea ! DESCHIDE-TE POARTA A DEMONULUI !  
Demonul se duse spre Gideon si cu o multime de fulgere ii daduse in cap si dupa acea il transformase in scaun si se puse pe el .

Lulu : :P Esti ca si doborat Gideon . :P

Neji:Yugaooo,zise alergand spre mn,dar a fost prea tarziu  
Am cazut jos lovita,nemaiputand sa ma ridic

Lulu : Demonule tu stai pe Gideon pana eu il calmez pe Neji .Eu ma dusesem iar la Yugao si ii dadeam toata puterea ei inapoi .  
Lulu : Ar trebui dupa vreao o ora sa isi revina daca nu si mai repede .

eu ma transform in tigru si ma duc la yugao si incercam sa o trezesc

Beast Boy:...

miki:el de ce se uita asa la mine?

Beast Boy : Cred ca mi-am gasit perechea . *.*  
Lulu : Nu ai sanse , e deja cu Dipper . ;)  
Beast Boy se uita la Dipper de parca vrea sa il bata .

Lulu : Miki uite ca aproape se i-au baietti la bataie pentru tine . ;))

dipper:miki e iubita mea

Lulu : Wow... Ai ramas fara cuvinte . O.O  
Beast Boy : Te voi distruge candva asa zisule Dipper .  
Lulu : Hahahaha... O da Yugao !  
Eu ma duc spre Yugao :  
Lulu : Neji cum mai e Yugao - chan ? ... Au .. poate era mai bine sa nu intreb . :P

raven:Beast Boy calmeazate.

Starfire : Raven are dreptate calmeazate , nu suntem aici sa ne luptam cu el asa ca stai cuminte !

Eu deschid ochii,dar tot nu puteam sa ma ridic  
Neji:Yugao!zise ridicandu-ma de pe podea  
Yugao:Neji,zic tusind sange  
Neji:esti bine?zise imbratisandu-ma  
Yugao:Nu prea  
Gideon:Tuuuu!Te omor,proasto!Aoleu sa vezi ce-ti fac!am crezut ca te-am doborat  
Neji:Tantalaule,tu nu te apropii de ea  
Gideon:Ohhh,cum zici tu,cu o privire malefic

miki:gideon nu te lua de prietena mea sau vei fi muscat de un tigru

Eu ma ridic cu greu in picioare,ca sa ma lupt cu Gideon  
Yugao:Eu nu imi incalc cuvantul  
Gideon:Ce cuvant,sclifosito?esti slaba,mai esti si urata rau  
Yugao:Cuvantul,de ami proteja prietenii,zic tremurand si tinandu-ma de brat  
De la cuvintele auzite, Neji le-a analizat,si era foarte surprins  
Gideon se pregateste inarmat cu un cutit si cu un bat,eu cu sabia si cu kunayul  
Gideon:Daca totusi nu iti incalci cuvantul,ce zici sa incheiem aici tot?  
Si alearga spre mine cu batul  
Yugao:Nu pot...sa ma misc,zic plangand sange  
Dar pana la urma,l-am lovit cu sabia in umar,iar el cu cutitul la gat  
Dupa asta,el imi prinde parul si zice  
Gideon:Ai un par foarte stralucitor,incerci sa pari atractiva?  
Yugao:N..n...nuuuu,zic plangand  
Gideon:Nu prea pari,fiindca nici parintii tai nu te iubesc  
Eu tot plang  
Gideon:Nu mai ai nicio sansa de scapare,tarfo  
In gandul meu:Are dreptate,sunt slaba,nkci nu mai stiu de ce traiesc pe pamant,la ce sunt aici,zic ceva si nu fac asta, zic ca nu-mi incalc cuvantul dar tot eu sunt cea mai ranita  
Dupa toate cele gandite,iau kunayul in mana,Gideon vede  
Gideon:Acela nu merge pe mine  
Yugao:Despre ce vorbesti?zic pregatita sa tai parul cu kunayul  
Gideon:Nu ai curaj!  
Yugao:Ba da am,daca asta inseamna sa imi tin cuvantul promis  
Neji:Nu o face!

miki:yugao nu

Yugao:De ce nu?Oricum nu ma place niciun baiat  
Neji:Cum nimeni?Dar eu ce sunt?  
Yugao:Tu nu ma placi  
Neji:Ba da,inca de cand te-am vazut am inceput sa te iubesc  
Yugo:Poftim?  
Neji:Nu iti taia parul te rog!  
Gideon ma tragea si mai tare de par  
Gideon:Cat am vrut sa te omor,si acuma e sansa mea!zice uitandu-se urat  
Kiba:Da-i drumul imbecilule!  
Gideon:Nu pana o omor  
Eu tot plangeam sange  
Am scos kunayul,in loc sa imi tai parul,i-am taiat mana lui Gideon  
Gideon:Proastouite ce ai facut!  
Yugao:Cum,am facut asta?  
Neji:Yugao!zice venind la mine  
Dupaia ma imbratiseaza  
Neji:Ma bucur ca esti bine

Mikii:Ce dragut

Mabel:oooo ce romantic

Gideon nu renunta  
Gideon:Proasto,te omor ptr ce mi-ai facut  
Yugao:Sa te vad,babusca  
Mikii:Asta a fost buna  
Gideon:Paiii,am o idee mult mai buna  
Si se duce langa Mikii cu o viteza incredibila apucand-o de gat  
Gideon:Ori vii cu mine,ori moare ea,zice cu cutitul indreptat spre gatul lui  
Eu aveam o fata infricosata si plangeam sange ca ma dureau ochii  
Tremuram in acelasi timp  
Gideon:Alege:1Ea moarta si tu vie? Sau 2Tu moarta si ea vie?  
In gandul meu:nu stiu ce sa fac  
Mabel plangand:Da-i drumul,imbecilule  
Gideon:Esti o facatura,nu e de mirare ca nu esti apreciata de oameni  
Yugao:Asa e,nu sunt apreciata  
Gideon:Si tu tot vrei sa iti protejezi prieteni  
Ma apropii incet de el,scot sabia  
Am ajuns in fata lui,varful sabiei indreptat spre el  
Yugao:Da-i drumul imediat!  
Gideon:Niciodata!  
Yugao:Sau te omor  
Gideon:Nu ma poti omora!sunt nemuritor!  
In acel moment,il imping pe Dipper dar nu isi lua mana de pe Mikii  
Mikii:nu mai pot respira  
Yugao:Am zis sa ii dai drumul  
Gideon:Si daca nu vreau?  
Yugao:nu te pune cu mine ca va iesii urat  
Mabel:Mikii transforma-te intr-un animal periculos  
Gideon:Nu mai trebuie sa faca asta,zice dandu-i drumul  
Se indrepta spre mn cu cutitul,si ma lovii langa locul inimii cu cutitul,putin infins,apropiat de inima dar nu era  
Gideon:O sa ma intorc eu  
Pic jos lovita,si imi scot cutitul

dipper ma ia in brate

Eu scuip sange in timp ce plang

mabel:yugo esti bine?

Yugao ragusita:Nu prea  
Neji:Repede,cineva sa aduca bandaje  
Si ma ia in brate pe sus sa ma puna pe canapea

mabel:uite am eu bandaje.

Neji ma bandaja  
Neji:Esti mai bine?  
Yugao:Da,presupun,dar tot ma doare  
Mikii:Ce se ingrijoreaza Neji ptr Yugao  
Mabel:Sa stii

miki in soapta:cred ca yugao si neji o sa fie un cuplu dragut  
mabel in urmarim sa vedem daca se saruta?  
miki in soapta:da.  
eu si mabel mergem in camera unde doarme yugao si punem o camera de filmat ascunsa printre haine.

Terra:presupun ca am pierdut cate ceva.

miki:terra au venit tenerii titani in ciudateni

Terra:serios?1 Sunt asa un mare fan! SUNT CEI MAI TARI!Nu zic asta, dar sunt super tari!

miki:da chiar au venit nu te mint au aparut ca noi eram in pericol venise gideon au stat ce au stat si au plecat.

Terra:oh! serios?...  
eram trista.  
Terra:cred ca...am doar ghinion...oricum...nu e nimic...totul e bine...

miki:Beast Boy se intragostise de mine.

Terra:E cam ciudat...Hey! si raiven ce a zis?

miki:sa se calmeze ca era sa il ia la bataie pe dipper

Terra:Asa e raiven. Sincer...o admir tare mmult, si as fi vrut sa ma intalnec o data cu ea, chiar daca nu m-am fi suportat...

dintro data la use bate cineva  
erau titanii

Terra:MIKI!RASPUNZI TU?! CA EU NU AM CHEF!. aH! PE CINE PACALESC. RASPUND EU MIKI!111

miki:terra ai o surpriza deschide usa si o sa vezi

Terra:Pe bune!? de ce trebuie eu. cand sunt trista nu am chef de mai nimmic, dar fie.  
am mers la usa.  
terra:usi tampite! de ce au nevoie oamenii de ele?  
am deschis usa

miki:ai vrut sa ii vezi pe tinerii titani pai uitei la use

Terra:ma scuzati o clipa.  
merg langa miki.  
terra:miki...o vorba...intre patru ochi?  
si o trag pe miki dupa mine pana in baie si inchid usa.

miki:ce este ce vrei sa imi spui?

Terra:tu sti ca ei sunt super eroi, sunt seriosi, stiu ce fac, iar eu sunt zvapaiata, si nu stiu nici eu ce fac la emotii. nu am mai simtis asta niciodata. ma poti ajuta tu? adica sa vb cu ei in locul meu si daca pot vorbi...sa ma lasi dar sa ma opresti daca zic vreo prostie?

miki:vorbesti tu si nu o sa zici nici o ca Beast Boy sa se uite si la tine

la use mai bate cineva care zice:  
batrana:am venit sa o iau pe yugao sa ii fac analizele de sange.

Lulu : Ar trebui sa ii dau drumul ? O.O

miki:analize?de cand vin oamenii sa ia copii la analize de sange?

Lulu : Ummm ... stai sa vedem cine e ma teleportez acolo si vin repede inapoi tot prin teleportare .

Beast Boy:analize unde!

Lulu : Gata am ajuns ... nu e o batranica e cineva dar nu il cunosc . :(

miki:Beast Boy iti este frica de analize?  
Beast Boy:nu mai pomenii de analize ma ingrozesc.

Batranica:Ma scuzati,nu la Dipper,la Yugao Uzuki  
Yugao:Eeuuu?  
Batranica:Da,ai otrava in tine si daca nu te tratam vei muri in 2 saptamani  
Yugao:Mai bine mor decat sa traiesc

Kiba:Ce tot zici acolo,Yugao?  
Yugao:Nici nu stiu la ce mai traiesc  
Batraica:Imi place modul tau de gandire

Dupa toate cele spuse,batrana a scos un kunay,m-am ferit,dar mi-a taiat putin din par  
Yugao:Tuu  
Batranica:Da draga mea,eu sunt  
Yugao:Bunico,ce cauti aici?

Beast Boy se ascunde in baie.  
miki:ce a patit Beast Boy.

Lulu : Dar tu nu esti o batranica esti ceneva dar cu siguranta nu semeni cu o batranica .  
Eu ma dusesem la Yugao :  
Lulu : Nu e o batranica ! e cineva cu o sticluta in mana si in cealalta mana un cutit . .

raven:ii e frica de analize de sange.

Batranica:Tu nu meriti sa traiesti,esti cea mai puternica din clanul Raiton  
Yugao:Da stiam asta  
Batranica:Sin cauza ta,fiica mea a murit,si te voi ucide si pe tine  
Se indreapta spre mn cu un cutit

Lulu : Vra sa te fac mult mai rau Yugao -chan dar stiu ca mama s-a angajat la spital , daca vrei te duc la ea . :D

eu ma ascund sub masa cu televizor si imi acopar ochii

Bunica:Ia de aici,si ma zgarie pe gat  
Imi curge sange  
Activez ochii de fulger zicand  
Yugao:De ce ma urasti?  
Bunica:Fiindca mi-ai omorat fiica  
Yugao:Nu e adevarat!  
Zic cu sabia in mana

Lulu: Cine naiba e fiica ta ? zise Lulu tipand la batranica .

Bunica:E mama lui Yugao,fetito

Bunica:Esti o rusine ptr clanul nostru  
Eu facui ochii mari,incepand sa imi curga din ochi o lacrima,imi tin mana tremurand,picandu-mi sabia jos  
Yugao:Ce ai spus?  
Bunica:Din cauza ta a suferit tot Satul Fulger!Tu i-ai facut asa  
Eu plang sange tinandu-ma de mana

In gandul meu:A dezvaluit secretul de fata cu toti,e clar ca o sa plec din ciudateni  
Yugao:Poate ca ai dreptate,dar macar m-am schimbat de pe atunci  
Bunica se indreapta spre mine,facand Chidori,dar din fericire Kiba ma salveaza faceu imi dau mainile de la ochi si ma tarasc pe podea pana la dipper si mergem sub masa unde e televizoruland Colt peste Colt

Yugao:Nu as omora-o pe mama!  
Bunico:Uite ca ai facut-o  
Yugao:Ba nu  
Bunico:Te omor cu mana mea  
Yugao:Si eu cu a mea  
Mikii:Se pare ca o sa se omoare reciproc  
lulu:Nu se poate

dipper:eu nu pot privi asta  
miki:nici eu

Bunica cu cutitul pregatit  
Bunica:Nu plec pana nu te vad moarta!  
Lorelay:Sa te vad,babo!  
Am infuriat-o pe bunica,ma apuca de par,strangandu-ma tare  
Bunico:Mai,mai,ce slaba esti,ai un par asa frumos,abia astept sa te distrug  
Eu plangeam sange  
Yugao:Nu pot sa ma misc  
Neji:Da-i drumul!  
Bunica:Niciodata!

Lulu : Dar asta inseamna ... o vai ... mi-e frica , nu ma pot uita .  
Si eu mau intoarsem sa nu vad ce se intampla .  
Lulu : Dar o bunica nu ar trebui sa isi omoare neapoata . T^T

Lulu : Un ... ca mine nu ar trebui sa lase sa se intample asta dar mi-e prea frica sa ma uit .T^T

eu si dipper eram deadreptul speriati

Yugao:Au...stiu ca am fost cum am fost,printre lacrimi  
Bunica:Stiu asta draga mea  
Yugao:Am fost dura,mama m-a protejat ca sa nu mor,si s-a bagat ea in fata mea pe punctul meu de moarte  
Bunica:Dar nu conteaza,tot inseamna ca a murit din cauza ta  
Yugao:Dar euu...nu i-as face rau niciodata  
Bunica:I-ai facut destul,ne-ai facut de ras clanul,si ti-ai batut joc de satul fulger  
Yugao:Am fost o ipocrita,si o sa plec si din ciudateni...

miki:...  
dipper:...

Bunica:Ar fi bine,dar asa,unde mai stai?  
Yugao:Niciunde  
Bunica:Haide sa terminam cu distractia,zise indreptand cutitul spre gatul meu  
Bunica:Zici cv,te misti,sau te agiti,mori pe loc  
Eu plangeam

Yugao:Lasa-ma sa le spun ceva prietenilor mei  
Stiu ca probabil ma urati acum,dar eu tot va iubesc  
Bunica:Tacere!sau mori,zice tragandu-ma cat mai tare de par

Lulu : Yugao nu pleca din ciudateni . TT^TT  
Dintr-o data afara incepu sa ploua cu tunete si fulgere

miki:yugao te rog nu pleca din ciudateni

Bunica:Ahh,cat am vrut sa fac asta,zice indreptand cutitul spre gatul meu

MikiLulu tipa:Nuuuu

Din senin,aapare un tip cu parul lung si ochii albastri,era tatal meu Sebastian Raiton  
Seby:Soacra rea ce esti,cum sa imi omori fica?  
Bunica:Dar,cumnate,a facut numai rau

miki:wow

dipper:ce familie as vrea sa apara unchiul stan si sa inceapa si el

Bunica mi-a dat drumul

Bunica a alergat spre mine cu cv ascutit,l-a infins in piciorul meu  
Bunica:Ce bine ma simt!  
Seby:Ti-am spus sa nu o ranesti,soacra!  
Bunica:Dada,ce rea sunt  
Eu picai jos,intinsa pe podea,curgandu-mi sange din picior si ochi  
MikiiDipper:Yugao!

iese din baie si fuge in bucatarie  
mabel:hei Beast Boy sa nu mananci toata mancare

Tata si Bunica au plecat acasa in Satu Fulger

Eu zaceam jos,ranita,ca si cum eram moarta,dar nimeni nu ma ajuta

miki:yugao esti bine.

neji:yugao!

Yugao:Mikii,nu ma pot misca,ma doare piciorul

miki:uite niste bandaje sa te bandajez la rana

Eu plangand:Cineva...sa-mi scoata cutitul din picior,incercand sa il scot dar nu reusesc

neji:il scot eu si te bandajez.  
miki in gand:wow asta vroiam sa vad se potrivesc astia doi de minune.

In timp ce ma bandaja Neji  
Yugao:De ce ma ajuti?

neji:imi esti draga

Yugao:Gata,sunt bine,eu plec  
Mikii:Unde pleci?  
Yugao:Departe de aici,ca fac numai probleme,zic pregatita sa ies pe usa

neji:yugao te rog nu pleca

Yugao:Plec din ciudateni,zic plangand si fugind in padure

In acel moment la use apare o alta baba care nu ii placeau cuplurile si il ia pe dipper si pleaca eu incep sa plang.

Beast Boy:ce a patit  
mabel:sufera.

Mikii plangand:Unde e Yugao?Mi-e dor deea  
In padure  
Yugao:Am facut bine ca am plecat,aduceam prea multe probleme

Terra:Ce dracului! Yugao!  
Bagghera:Terra, nu o simt.  
Terra:nici eu...

Lulu : Aaaaa... Tuna , mie frica de tunete si fulgere ! O.O ( chear acum in deva tuna si fulgera asa ca si in ciudateni se intampla asta , VINE PLOAIA!

Terra:CE?!0.0 Sa ne ascundem de ploaie!

Terra:Dar unde?

Terra:hai in coliba!

am inchis-o

Lulu : Repede dupa canapea ! Mi-e frica de tunete si fulgere ! .

Am mers dupa canapea.  
Terra:de ce? mi-e nu mi-e frica de nimic...aproape nimic. pun pariu ca asta nu sti.

Lulu : .

Terra:nu sti? ha!1

Lulu : Ba stiu dar cand ploua imi pierd puterile sa ma transform in alta persoana TT^TT .  
Dintr-o data apar eu cu par negru in codite, cu o rochie pana la genunchi , alba si nuste pantofi rosi.

Terra:ce s-a intamplat?!

Lulu : Mi-e frica , mi-e frica . TT^TT

terra:nu-ti fie

Lulu: Eu nu sunt ca tine . TT^TT

Terra:si eu cum sunt? mie nu mi-e frica de natura, ca e casa mea. mi-e frica de altceva. e rusinos

Lulu : Ohh... ce as vrea sa fiu in locul tau . TT^TT

Terra:fiecare e special in felul lui

miki:terra yugao a plecat in padure si dipper a fost luat de aceea batrana.

In padure  
Eu tuseam,aveam ochii rosii,eram uda fleasca rau,de parca am innotat in cascada niagarei  
Yugao:Nu e nicio ascunzatoare pe aici  
Bunica:Cu cine vorbesti?  
Yugao:Singura vorbesc,zic intorcandu-ma  
Bunica:Alege,te apropi sau moare el,zice cu acel cutit indreptat spre gatul lui Dipper  
Yugao:Da-i drumul,pe mine ma vrei  
Bunica:Bine  
Si i-a dat drumul lui Dipper  
Yugao:Dipper fugi la coliba si nu spune nimanui ca te salvai  
Dipper:Bine  
Si cand sa plece Dipper,bunica m-a lovit cu acel cutit la gat,zgariindu-ma  
Yugao:Vad ca vrei sa te pui cu mine  
Bunica:Da,pntru cate rele ai facut clanului nostru Raiton

Dipper:Aaaaaa,Yugao e racita,arata oribil,va rog,cineva sa o salveze!zise plangand

Dipper:Are ochii rosii,e slaba rau,e uda fleasca,si tuseste,va rog, trebuie sa mergem dupa ea!insista Dipper  
In padure  
Bunica:Arati oribil,ai slabit,esti uda,tusesti,ai si ochii rosii,te avertizez ca daca mai stai mult in ploaie o sa mori,fiindca tu esti foarte sensibila  
Yugao:Nu imi pasa,imi protejez prietenii, asta vreau  
Bunica:Ma bucur ca esti asa de curajoasa,dar te voi omora  
Si alearga spre mine cu sabia,am evitat-o,nu ma simt prea bine,sunt prea slaba si abia lupt,nu stiu ce sa mi fac

Bunica:Eu plec,racesc aici  
Eu pic jos la pamant,aproape moarta,eram uda rau,racita,cu ochii rosii,foarte slaba ca nu am mai mancat de mult  
Ma duc la coliba acum  
Mikii:Offff,yugao,nu pot sa cred

miki:vai e furtuna afara

Intru in coliba  
Yugao:Buna,ma primiti inapoi?zic tusind  
Toti s-au mirat vazandu-ma asa de slaba,uda,cu ochii rosii  
Neji :Ce ti s-a intamplat?apropiindu-se de mine putin plangand  
Mikii plangand:Yugao

Beast Boy:yugao ce s-a intamplat cu tine?esti uda

Yugao:Nu am gasit ascunzatori si am stat in ploaie

Beast Boy:auci

Yugao:Nu ma simt prea bine  
Si lesin jos,dar tot am ochii deschisi

du-o pe yugao in pat are nevoie de odihna

Yugao:Nu am nevoie de odihna,mi-e frig,zic tinandu-ma in brate

Intra pe usa,o baba,era bunica mea  
Bunica:Tu!Stiam eu ca esti aici!

Neji:Pleaca de aici

miki:...

mabel:yugao iti aduc o patura?

Yugao:Daca poti,si nu te stresez

mabel:uite iti dau patura mea

Neji:Ai ochii rosii,de ce?

miki:yugao ai racit?

Yugao:Si asta,am stat prea mult in ploaie,plangand

mabel:yugao vrei supa de pui?

Yugao:As vrea,dar imi este asa de frig,incat nici sa mananc nu pot

mabel in soapta:crezi ca terra il va placea pe Beast Boy?

Yugao in soapta:De ce nu? E dragut baiatul

mabel in soapta:o intreb eu pe terra daca simnte ceva Beast Boy.

Yugao in soapta:ok

mabel:yugao unde e terra vreau sa o intreb acuma.

Yugao:Terra a plecat,sun-o

mabel:nu am numarul ei de telefon.

Yugao:Pacat

Eu stateam cu spatele lipit de perete si cu capul pe trista.

Yugao:Mikii dc esti trista?

Miki:ghiceste

Yugao:Nu stiu,ca sunt eu ranita si arat asa oribil?zic dandu-mi patura jos de pe mine si sprijinindu-ma de usa  
Sau din cauza lui Dipper?

Eu incep sa plang

Yugao:Spune-mi ce ai,sunt prietena ta,zic eu abia tinandu-ma pe picioare si sprijinita de usa

Miki:pai unde e dipper?

mabel:yugao batrana aia de ce la luat pe dipper?

Yugao:Ca sa ma ademeneasca la ea,ea vrea sa ma omoare pe mn si l-l luat pe Dipper ca momeala

Yugao:Dipper e afara,mikii

eu ma ridicasem de jos si ma duc la geam  
miki:e furtuna si balti cat piscina vecinei de branesti

Yugao:Atunci hai sa mergem dupa el,zic ducandu-ma la usa dar Neji ma prinde de mana  
Neji:Nu te duci nicaieri,ca nu mai vreau sa te faci rau  
Yugao:Lasa-ma odata

eu deschid usa si ma duc la dipper si ne imbratisem si incepem sa dansam in ploaie  
watch?v=-6IZzqMGj84

mabel:yugao priveste miki si dipper danseaza in ploaie

Yugao:Ce fain  
Mabel:Stiu  
Yugao:As dansa si eu dar nu ma simt prea bine

mabel:amandoi sunt asa de fericiti

eu si dipper terminam sa dansam si mergem in coliba

miki:dipper ma duc sa ma schimb  
dipper:ok

Yugao:Amorezatilor,zic cu o fata de nepasatoare si geloasa

Neji in soapta:Ce a patit?

mabel in soapta:e geloasa pe miki si dipper.

eu vin din camera de sus si ma asez langa dipper

Neji in soapta:De ce geloasa?

mabel in soapta:eu cred ca yugao nu a avut primul sarut.

Neji in soapta:Si asta ce legatura are cu ce vorbim acum?

mabel in soapta:ii vede pe miki si dipper ca se saruta.

Neji in soapta:Ma duc la ea  
Neji:Ce este?  
Yugao:Ma dor ochii  
Neji:Lasa-ma sa vad  
Yugao:Nu,sunt in regula

miki:dipper tu nu te schimbi de haine?  
dipper:ma duc acuma sa ma schimb  
miki:ok

Neji:De ce plangi?  
Yugao:Ii am rosii,si ma ustura

mabel in gand:wow

Mabel in gand:Yugao plange din alt motiv

miki in gand:daca neji o saruta cum va reactiona oare?

stan:ce se intampla aici?

Miki:Nimic stan

Lulu : Mai bine te duci inapoi in pat .  
L-am dus pe Stan in camera lui si am incuiat usa .  
Lulu : O treaba bine facuta . :3  
M-am dus jos si am vazut pe geam ca norii au devenit rosi si cerul la fel dar si fulgera

miki:ma duc dupa dipper.

Lulu : Ok .

eu ma duc sus si intru in camera si il vad pe dipper dormind fara tricou pe asez langa el si il mangai pe burta.

mabel:yugao ce fac dipper si miki de ce nu mai vin jos?

In padure  
Yugao:Unde ma aflu?zic speriata  
Cred ca m-am ratacit

mabel:neji unde a plecat yugao?

Neji:Cred ca s-a ratacit,a zis ca pleaca in padure

mabel:de ce sa plece in padure nu stie ca piticii sunt acolo.

mabel:neji daca piticii o vede pe yugao o vor lua de sotie.

Neji:N-au sanse cu o dura ca ea  
Sa mergem dupa ea  
Mikii:Bine  
Si am pornit in cautarea lui Yugao

mabel:neji si eu era sa ma casatoresc cu piticii dar iam batut cu suflatorul de frunze

miki:padurea asta ma ingrozeste

Neji:Si pe mn,imi activez Byakuganul,poate o gasesc pe Yugao  
Zis si facut

miki:ai gasito pe yugao?

Neji:Nu o vad

Se aude ceva dintr-un tufis  
A iesit un pitic  
Piticul:Wow,ce frumusete esti,nu ai vrea sa fii regina noastra?facand cu ochiul  
Yugao:Niciodata,cu sabia indreptata spre el  
Piticul:Atunci o sa fac asta  
Si ma loviii tare cu o sabie bine ascutita  
Neji:Am gasit-o!A fost lovita de un pitic cu o sabie mare

miki:cred ca piticii aia sunt prin apropriere.

mabel:sa mergem sa o salvam.

Piticul:Proasto!vino cu noi!  
Yugao:Niciodata!  
Piticii:Atunci nu avem de ales decat sa o omoram,cele care ne refuza mor pe loc  
Si se indreapta spre mine,dandu-mi o lovitura mortala  
Unul dintre ei se apropie de mn cu un cutit incet pasind zicand  
-Esti ca si moarta  
Mikii:Uite-o acoloo?

mabel:...

Yugao:Nu ma dau batuta  
Piticul:S-o crezi tu!  
Si a bagat sabia in abdomrnul meu,infinsa foarte adanc,a inceput sa imi curga sange si din ochi

Mikii:Nuuuu

mabel incepe sa se infurie si scoate din ruxacul ei un suflator de frunze  
mabel:norman lasami prietena in pace sau vei fi iar suflat in in aer cu suflatorul de frunze.

Yugao:Ce cautati aici,fugiti in coliba

mabel:eu nu plec pana nu te salvez

Eu lesin jos de la durerea abdomenului

mabel:neji iao pe yugao.  
mabel scoate un fluier de caini si sufla in el iar piticii fug mancand pamantul  
miki:hai sa plecam de aici am presimtirea ca vom fi vanati de un multi-urs

Neji cu o lacrima in obraz:Credeti ca e bine?

mabel:neji plangi?  
miki:va fi bine ii curatam ranile si o bandajam.

M-am trezit dintr-o data  
Yugao:Aaaa,tipand  
NejiMikiiMabel:Yugaooo ce ai?

dipper:ce se intampla s-a auzit tipatul pana la coliba.

Yugao:Scuze,nu ma simt prea bn

dintro data eu si mabel vedem pe cer o lumina ciudata care se apropia de pamant  
mabel:ce e aia care se apropie de noi?  
miki:nu stiu poate e apocalipsa.

Yugao:Dati-mi un binoclu sa ma uit ce este

miki:uite am eu un binoclu

Si ma uit cu binoclu  
Yugao:Aoleuu

miki:e apocalipsa?

eu si dipper eram speriati lumina se apropia de pamant. eu deja eram in data lumina acopera pamantul si dispare misterios.

miki:ce a fost asta?

eu ma uit in jurnal si gasesc ceva interesant  
miki:yugao acele lumini veneau de la cometa dragostei si zice ca aceea cometa ii face pe baieti sa se indragosteasca de fetele pe care le iubeste cu adevarat.  
leacul pentru a ii scoate de sub vraje e necunoscut.

YUgao:Wow,nu ma gandem la asta,si acum ce ne facem?

miki:pai trebuie sa gasesc leacul.

mabel:yugao neji se uita de o ora la tine.

Yugao infricosata:Oare de ce?apropiindu-ma de mikii

miki in soapta:yugao a trecut cometa deci e sub vraja dragostei.

dipper:pe mine nu ma afectat cometa ca deja eu si miki ne iubim

miki in soapta:yugao dipper nu a fost afectat ca a avut primul sarut.

Yugao in soapta:Eu am avut un prim sarut,cu David,dar a murit protejandu-ma pe mine,dar eu il iubesc pe Neji,dar el pe mine?

mabel in soapta:yugao neji te place chiar foarte mult.

miki in soapta:yugao eu ziceam daca ai avut primul sarut cu neji.

Yugao in soapta:Nu,nu l-am avut

Lulu : Cum asa? Trebuia sa il ai deja . .

miki in soapta: yugao neji e sub vraja cometei daca nu gasim leacul sa il scoatem de sub vraje cred ca se va intampla multe.

Chiarnin acest moment,Neji se da bine gata pe langa mine,miscandu-se ciudat

Yugao:Buna fetelor,ce faceti?

Eram speriata de Neji

Lulu in soapta : Zici ca a baut alcool . :P

miki in soapta:cometa aia la vrajit si astea sunt efectele vrajei

Yugao:Da-mi cartea,sa vad,poate gasesc leacul

mabel in soapta:mi-am imaginat deja ce se intampla daca nu il scoatem la timp de sub vraje.

Yugao:Cnv sa ii dea o palma lui Neji,sau sa il potoleasca va rog

miki:uite cauta leacul.

mabel:neji potolestete dute si dormi putin

Mi-am pus ochelari si am ciit cartea  
Yugao:am gasit leacul

miki:ce trebuie sa facem ca sa il scoatem de sub vraje?

Lulu : Deci ce trebuie ?

miki:yugao ce trebuie sa ii facem lui neji ca sa iasa de sub vraja?

Tia:posibil k i-ar tb o licoare medicala :/ s-ar putea sa fie sub influența unui genjutsu

miki:a trecut mai devreme o cometa misterioasa si acea cometa l-a vrajit pe neji

deodata dintrun tufis apare un baiat cu un fel de ceas la mana.  
ben:buna  
miki:buna  
ben:eu sunt ben. voi cine sunteti?

Tia:ce ne facem in legătura cu Neji?oare licoarea medicală va merge?

ben:ce s-a intamplat?

Neji:vine in pas de Gangnam Style către Tia  
Tia:N-Neji!  
Neji:o imbratiseaza pe Tia  
Tia:ii arde un pumn in cap* BAKA!

Tia:Miki,prinde licoarea si dai-o lui Yugao!Ea va reuși sa i-o dea lui Neji

miki:yugao dai tu licoarea lui neji

miki:tia daca nu reusim sa ii dam licoare ce se va intampla

Tia:va rămâne pe veci handicapat...sau numai Yugao poate sa-l facă inapoi normal...printr-un sărut adevarat(plin de dragoste)

mabel:buna eu sunt mabel vad ca ai un ceas la mana cum fuctioneaza?

ben:nu e un ceas oare care e un omnitrix.

mabel:ce e ala?

ben:omnitrix-ul are in total 10 extraterestrii.

mabel:extraterestii?

ben:da.

Eu ii dau licoarea lui Neji  
Nu merge  
Yugao:Ceee?Dar cum?  
Neji m-a vazut,dar in loc sa ma imbratiseze,a incercat sa ma ucida,sa ma raneasca cu un kunay,chiar mai multe  
Neji:Cat te urasc  
Yugao:Tot timpul m-ai ranit,dar tottimpul,cu o lacrima in ochi  
Ben:razboinica,licoarea nu merge cum ati facut voi!Treziti-l din vraja cu iubirea!  
Yugao:Cum?  
Ben:Doar asa isi va reveni  
Yugao:Dar...cum sa fac asta?

miki:pai sarutal

Tia:hai Yugao! U esti speranța aici!

Tia:il chem pe iubi,poate el are vreo idee...DEI!  
Deidara:da,draguto(sarutand-o) ce este?  
Tia:am nevoie de sa-l prinzi pe Neji cu o tehnica in asa fel încât Yugao sa reuseasca sa-l sărute?  
Deidara:desigur...dar...  
Tia:dar ce?  
Deidara:tb sa-mi faci o favoare...  
Tia:ce este?  
Deidara:vreau...  
Tia:vrei?  
Deidara:un sărut de la tn  
Tia:*roseste*  
Deidara:deci?  
Tia:uhmmm...bn scumpete*il saruta*  
Deidara:asa,acum o sa-l prind  
Tia:uite-l k vine!  
Deidara:*il prinde pe Neji in Genjutsu*  
Tia:Yugao,intra in genjutsu!Tb sa-l săruti!

miki:yugao sarutal te rog

Tia:YUGAO,UNDE NAIBA ESTI?TB SA INTRI IN GENJUTSUL LUI DEIDARA IN CARE ESTE NEJI!DOAR ASA IL POTI SALVA!

Eu tinandu-ma de mana cu ochii inchisi  
Yugao:Da-i drumul!  
Deidara:Ce naiba ai?  
Yugao:Intelege odata!  
Si i-a dat drumul  
Toti:Cee?

Tia:MIKI!VINO CU MN IN GENJUTSU!HAIIIII MAI REPEDE DUPA YUGAO SA N-O PIERDEM!

miki:ok

Tia:*se duce in genjutsu*  
-in genjutsu-  
Tia:YUGAO!UNDE ESTI?

Tia:Miki,ia-ma de mana...genjutsu-l lui Deidara e periculos...numai k cel care e cu mn nu pateste nimic...uit-o pe Yugao!Heeeeeyyy!^^

miki:yugao trebuie sa il saruti fati curaj

Tia:Miki,dk facem împreuna un jutsu de dragoste...

miki:ok

Tia:dar tb sa fie iubire din inima ei...

miki:si ce face acuma

Ben se baga in fata mea  
Ben:Lasati-o in pace!Exista i alt leac ptr asta!Si da-i drumul lui Neji!  
Deidara:Bine bine  
Si i-a dat drumul

Tia:* il arunca pe Ben afara din genjutsu* hmm! Ne incomoda!

miki:yugao iti trebuie curaj sa il saruti pe neji

Tia:hai Yugao!Nu e mare lucru! * roseste*

Miki:yugao sarutal mai repede sau va ramane asa

Tia:YUGAOOOO!

-inapoi in gravity falls-  
Tia:ma duc la culcare,noapte buna

Ben le scoate pe fete din genjutsu,lovindu-le,si pe Deidara l-a doborat,Neji scapand  
Yugao:Ohh,dc ai facut asta?  
Ben:Nu suport cand cineva nu te mai lasa in pace  
Neji:Acum am scapat,sa imi termin promisiunea,cu sabia indreptata spre mine  
Si o apropie incet,avand un pic ca sa o bage in abdomen,dar Ben il vede si prinde lama sabiei zicand:Nu indrazniii

Miki:yugao sarutal eu am avut curaj si lam sarutat pe dipper.

Yugao:Nu vezi ca vraja il controleaza sa ma omoare?el vrea sa luptam!dar eu nu pot sa ma lupt cu baiatul care il iubesc

miki:vrei sa il chem pe fabio el are mereu cate o idee si cum sa il scoatem de sub vraje.

miki:alo  
fabio:miki ce s-a intamplat?  
miki:vino repede in gravity falls am nevoie de tine adul si pe george ne este de mare ajutor forta lui  
imediat sa imi fac bagajul si sa imi iau si jurnalul.  
miki:bine te astept.

fabio si george erau deasupra noastra in parasute  
fabio:wow chiar ca aveti probleme  
de cometa dragostei?  
fabio:da.  
miki:zi leacul pentru a il scoate pe neji de sub vraja cometei.  
fabio:pai trebuie sa il sarute o fata.  
miki:alt leac nu este?  
fabio:pai leacul mai greu este fata care il iubeste sa ii cante o incantatie care va sparge vraja cometei.  
miki:yugao ce alegi sa il saruti sau sa canti o incantatie?

fabio:incantatia asta la scos pe nick din transa.

Ben:Se spune ca baiatul care este sub vraja,incearca sa omoare fata care o iubeste,yugao,ori saruta-l,ori lasa-l sa se lupte cu tn pana te omoara,si asa isi da seama ca a afcut ceva rau  
Fabio:Buna idee

Ben:Stiu cum e,dar da-ti viata ptr el,daca il iubesti

Miki:yugao ce alegi?

Tia:l-ai sărutat?:)

Miki:hai yugao alege.

Yugao:Sa ma lupt cu el  
Neji si-a pregatit kunayul:Insfarsit ai ales ce e bine  
Ben:Mi-e frica,voua nu,fetelor?

Ne luptam si ne luptam,pana cand ma raneste mortal cu kunayul,trantindu-ma de perete  
Ben:Yugao-sama!

Miki:yugao!

Parca eram blocata in perete,nu mai puteam sa ma misc,mai si plangeam de durere,aveam ochii plini de sange  
Neji se apropia incet incet de mine cu sabia  
Ben:Trebuie sa o salvam!  
Mikii:Las-o,asta e destinul ei  
Ben:Bine,cu lacriki in ochi  
Yugao:Aminteste-ti cine ti-a fost alaturi  
Neji:...  
Yugao:Cine te-a protejat  
Neji:...  
Yugao:Si cine si-a riscat viata ca sa moara pentru tine  
Neji:Prostii!Esti terminata!cu lacrimi mici in ochi si sabia indreptata spre mine

Tia:NUUUUUUUU!YUGAO!  
Neji:MORIIIIIIIII!  
In timp ce Neji vn in fuga către Yugao cu un pumnal,Tia o arunca pe Yugao in dreapta si este înjunghiată de pumnal  
Yugao:TIA!CE NAIBA!  
Tia:...eu...  
Si cade

Deidara:TIA!  
Tia:...eu...cough!(scuipand sânge) am...vrut...s-o ajut...  
Yugao:dc Tia...dc?!  
Neji:T-Tia...y-Yugao...U-unde sunt?!(uitându-se spre Tia) TIA!

Yugao:Tiaa,plangand  
Tia:Mi-am riscat viata ptr tine,ca esti ca o sora ptr mine  
Yugao:Si tu,ai innebunit de vrei sa ma omori?  
Neji:Nu ma dau batut  
Si vine in spatele meu,punand sabia pregatita sa imi taie gatul  
Ben:Inceteaza!  
Nei:Daca te apropii sau te opui,ea e terminata

Ben:Yugao...iarta-ma  
Yugao:Nu e vina ta,e a mea,ca sunt slaba  
Ben:Nu spune asta!  
Yugao:Nici macar nu pot sa il ranesc...  
Ben:Asa e cand iubesti pe cnv cu adevarat

Tia:*ridicandu-se*n...nu...  
Yugao:!  
Neji:?  
Deidara:Tia!Ce faci?  
Tia:NU TE VOI LASA S-O OMORI PE YUGAO!REVINO-TI IN FIRE!LUPTA CU MN!

Si eu il imping pe Neji,doborandu-l,dar in timp ce il doboram,sabi se nimerii exact in umarul meu,si in picior  
Yugao scuipand sange:Ahh,tu ai vrut-o

Tia:GATA!IMI AJUNGE!  
Ii ia pe Neji si Yugao si ii imbratiseaza pe amândoi,astefel încât sa se sarute

Yugao:Tia ce naiba faci?  
Tia:V-am imbratisat!  
Yugao:De ce?  
Tia:Se vede pe chipurile voastre ca va iubiti  
Yugao:Nu se stie asta  
Neji:Imi place cand ma imbrtisezi asa  
Yugao:Serios?  
Ben:Se pare ca leacul a functionat  
Mikii:Ce bine

Tia:IIIIIIIIIIII!^.^

Neji:Cine te-a lovit asa?Normal ca prostul de mn  
Yugao:Ai fost sub vraja  
Neji:Eu niciodata nu te-as rani,luandu-ma de maini si uitandu-se in ochii mei

mabel:oooo ce romantic

Tia:crd k voi plânge...  
Deidara:*o ia in brate pe Tia*  
Tia:*roseste*

miki:wow zici ca e filmul primul sarut

Tia:Yugao,esti rănită...lasa-ma sa te vindec

miki:tia eu simnt ca suntem urmariti de cineva.

fabio:fetelor uitativa se misca tufisul.

Tia:repede!Sa ne ascundem!

Terra:ce faceti?!

mabel:terra am o intrebare iti place de beast boy?

Terra:Mi-ar placea sa...De ce intrebi? mai intai raspunde-mi. Te rog...

Terra:Dar mi-ar placea sa nu raman singura mereu. Voi o sa va casatoriti...si eu...voi ramane singura. Voi fi singura.

mabel:si beast boy e singur deci cred ca o sa ai mari sanse cu el.

miki:yugao e cineva in tufis.

Tia:repede,Miki,sa ne ascundem si sa punem o bomba!

mabel:poate acel cineva e rusinos si vrea sa ne cunoasca.

Tia:pai...atunci hai sa-l cunoastem...cine se duce in tufis?

miki:ma duc eu.  
eu ma duc langa tufisi si vad dupa tufis un baiat si cinci maimute robot.  
miki:Tia vino

Tia:cine este?

chiro:sunt chiro

Yugao:Salut si tie

miki in soapta:yugao i-am mai vazut pe astea undeva imi par cunoscuti.

Yugao in soapta:Poate e un asasin secret care vrea sa ma distruga

dintro data se aude un urlet care sperie ciorile  
miki in soapta:yugao cea fost asta.

Yugao cu kunayul in mana:E de rau,stai in spatele meu

miki:eu cred ca dipper iar e varcolac

Yugao:Si eu cred la fel

dipper vine din coliba era transformat in varcolac.

Ma pun in fata lui mikii cu o sabie in mana indreptata spre el  
Yugao:Tu nu te atingi de mikii

dipper:...

Yugao:Ce ai de gand sa faci?

dipper:imi este foame si ma duc sa mananc miere

miki:dipper si unde gasesti stup de albine?  
dipper:pai in padure este un stup de albine care are miere multa.

Yugao:Ok

mabel in soapta:yugao eu cred ca terra se va intelege bine cu beast boy.

Yugao in soapta:Si eu

mabel in soapta:eu as vrea sa ii vedem impreuna pe terra si beast boy

Tia:haideti la masa!^^ Am pregătit prânzul împreuna cu Neji :))

Miki:viiiiiiiin

Terra:mabel, oamenii simt sentimentul ala...sti tu, cand sunt indragostiti. eu nu l-am simtit niciodata.

Eu furioasa:Au pregatit masa impreuna?crezi ca e ceva intre ei,mabel?

Zic cu pmnul strans tare ca eram enervata rau

Terra:Stai calma. dar cum se numeste sentimesntul ala cand doi oameni sunt indragostiti, ca stiu ca vreti sa ma cuplati cu beast boy, dar eu nu am simtit sentimentul ala+ca-s animal si el e om.

Terra:si stai calma

mabel:terra beast boy e baiatul nu cred ca e ceva intre neji si tia.

Eu nervoasa:Mai scuteste-ma mabel,zic iesind nervoasa,trantind usa de la coliba

mabel:auci

Terra:mi-e imi zici, dar serios! cum se numeste sentimentul ala intre doi oameni sau doua creaturi indragostite, pentru ca eu il vad pe beast boy ca pe un frate. nu mai mult+ca eu nu voi putea sa simt sentimesntul ala niciodata si nu e nimic intre neji si tia. au facut si eu manacare. sunt prieteni.

mabel:sentimentul de iubire vine din data cand te indragostesti de cineva ai fluturasi in eu am avut fluturasi in stomac la prima dragoste.

Terra:atunci trebuie sa tin gura inchisa ca sa nu-mi intre fluturii in gura sa se indrepte in stomac

mabel:atunci cand te indragostesti faci tot posibilul sa fi cu alesul inimi tale.

Terra:Dar eu nu am simtit asta. si nu cred ca ar fi bine sa ma cuplati cu beast boy, nu o sa iasa bine, si da...e tare dragut...dar lui nu-i place de mine, deci sa renuntam.

mabel:terra nu ai vazut cum se uita beast boy la tine e clar ca s-a intragostit de tine.

Terra:il putem chema sa-l intrebam. si de ce la mine? poate nu la mine. yugao stya mereu langa mine. poate ca la ea se uita.+beast boy a fost o data indragostit de o fata pe nume Terra. Poate numele meu ii aminteste de ea.

Terra:eu nu fac diferenta. toti ne uitam cu ochii. deci nu vad diferenta

Terra:daca vrei il putem chema sa-l intrebam

Terra:nu as vrea sa-l intristez sau sa-l supar

Terra:si ce-ar zice bagghera?

beast boy:mabel am gasit asta pe jos uitate si vezi a cui este.  
mabel:ok.  
beast boy o zbugeste in camera lui.  
mabel:terra cred ca aceasta scrisoare e pentru tine.

Terra:poti sa o citesti tu? bagghera zice sa-mi odihnesc ochii pentru a face lotus

mabel:e o scrisoare de dragoste.  
dipper apare pe use cu un tufis cu care se acopera  
mabel:dipper de ce esti gol.  
dipper:nu mai conteaza unde imi sunt celelalte haine?  
mabel:in camera ta.  
dipper:ok o zbugeste sus.

Terra:a fost ciudat. deci o poti citi tu? si de la cine e? ca daca e de dragoste nu e pentru mine

mabel:cred ca e pentru tine scrisoarea.

Lulu : Wow o scrisoare de dragoste ?Ma pricep sa aflu cine este admiratorul secret .

Lulu : Deci pentru cine e acea scrisoare ?

Terra:mabel zice ca pentru mine. dar nu pot citi acum. bagghera zice ca trebuie sa-mi mai odihnesc ochii, pentru a folosi lotus.

mabel:scrisoarea e pentru terra

Lulu : Pentru Terra - chan :3

mabel:da

Terra:ce scrie?! vai! ce doamne e? poate nu e de dragoste poate e pentru ca am facut ceva, pentru ca stim cu totii ca am facut.

Lulu : Si ce srie , ce scrie ...?

Terra:va rog cititi-mi-o

Terra:lupii au un impuls foarte mare de curiozitate

mabel:lulu citeste-o tu

Lulu : De ce eu ? D:

Terra:mi-e frica. nu s-a mai intamplat asa ceva. la mine ma refer. nu mi s-a mai intamplat.

Terra:mabel!citeste-o tu!

Terra:ce domane! beast boy! vi te og sa o citesti tu?1 te rog! ca ...

Beast Boy : Eu nu stiu sa citesc . :P

Lulu : Oh vai , bine citesc eu . .

Terra:ok...

mabel:ok

Terra:hai odata! prea mult suspans

Lulu citind scrisoarea :  
Draga Terra  
Esti frumoasa ca un trendafir si puternica ca un leu .Te plac mult si stiu ca poate nu iti convine dar eu nu ti-o pot spune fata-n fata asa ca eu iti scriu acest bilet din toata inima .  
...Cu drag admiratorul tau secret .

mabel:wow

Terra:cine e?

Terra:si de ce eu? si sunt lup. dar in fine. lui simba o sa-i fie ciuda. hehe^^

mabel:cineva te iubeste.

Intru nervoasa in camera tipand:Ce naiba aveti cu scrisoarea aia?M-am saturat de amoruri,nu ma mir ca nu am noroc la niciun baiat,de azi inainte,dragiilor,o sa fiu diferita, fara sentimente,dura,rece,fiindca m-am suparat de tot,zic dand cu pumnul tare in masa  
Dipper:Esti nebuna,serios acum!  
Beast Boy:Nu vorbi asa cu ea!pune-tenin locul ei sa vezi cum e!

Neji a auzit totul

dipper:auci

Eu apropiindu-ma de Dipper,si strangandu-l de guler,aratandu-i pumnul:Daca te mai iei de mine,jur ca nu stiu ce o sa iti fac,o sa iti para rau,zic rastita la el

Terra:da! yugao are dreptate. eu nu vreau sa fiu iubita. eu vreau sa fiu eu.

dipper:bine gata lasama jos

Yugao:Gataa,de astazi sunt diferita,m-am saturat,pe bune!

miki:ce s-a intamplatat aici?

Terra:nu prea multe. Yugao! sunt cu tine. +ce baieti? Cui ii pasa. Voi ramane singura? si ce? macar va am pe voi.  
Beast Boy auzi.

Eu plangand:Ahh...nimeni nu ma intelege,nici macar voi,de ce eu sunt cea mai fraiera de aici!zic picand in genunchi,exact pe mana mea lovindu-ma

Beast boy:De ce iti curge asa mult sange din mana?

miki:yugao sangerezi

Terra:nu esti. Sunt eu mai proasta. iau totul ca o gluma. DE CE NU FACETI SI VOI ASA. NU VA PLNGETI! LUATI TOT INTR-O GLUMA! PENTRU CA LUMEA E REA. FACVETI-O VOI MAI FRUMOASA. SI CE DACA AM PRIMIT O SCRISOARE? NICI NU STIU DE LA CINE E. EU FRATE-SUR IANIHK SI ADOC NE TRIMITEAM SCRISORI DE PLICTISEALA SI CE BINE NE SIMTEAM!

Beast Boy:Doctor repede!De ce yugao sangereaza pe obraz si la mana?

Yugao plangand:O merit,lasati-ma!tinandu-ma de mana

Hiona:De ce te stresezi asa...pentru o simpla chestiune!Vorba mea:Dăăăăăh!=))eee...daca crezi ca tu ar trebui sa fii trista gresesti deoarece eu ar trebui acum...

Terra:mereu se intampla. yugao1 vrei sa fi rece...sa nu-ti pse de durere.  
am luat un kunay si mi-l bagasem in sold. am scvuipat sange dupa care cu sange la gura am zambit si am cazut jos. mi-am folosit lotusul, iar apoi nu mai vedeam nimic. imi fortasem ochii prea tare.  
Terra:ah! ce rau se vede!

eu si mabel eram foarte speriate

Dipper:Tu n-auzi ca sangerezi!

Terra:mai! hiona1 mai esti?! nu prea mai vad. eu as zice sa ma duceti si pe mine la infirmerie, ca mi-a zis bagghera mi-a zis dar sa nu afle ca mi-am fortat ochii. lotus tampit!

Eu fugind la Terra:Ce tot faci!Si eu ma ranii,dar nu trebuia si tu sa o faci!  
Dintr-o data intra hidan pe usa  
Hidan:Salut ratatilor,ce faceti?zice cu coasa lui in mana

eu si mabel tipam de spargem geamul.

Yugao:Ce naiba faci aici,Hidan?

Terra:tu esti ratat cu tot neamul tau.

Hidan:Sunt aici sa caut o razboinica fulger pe nume Lorelay Raiton,am fost trimis aici ori sa o ucid,ori sa o rapesc  
Toti faceau niste priviri de nu le venea sa creada

Yugao:Cu...cu...cummm?tipand

Terra:ok, dar poti vorbi mai mult, ca eu nu tare vad.  
si nu te tine in frau pain?

Miki:eu si dipper ne ascundem in baie.

Terra:de ce in baie?! sti ce? asta-i a ta. cred ca merg si eu sub canapea. e luipta ta. daca ai nevoie de mine cheama-ma

Hidan:Mai am pe cineva cu mine  
Zise aratand cu degetu cu Kakuzu care intra in coliba  
Hidan:Kakuzu,o terminam,sau nu?  
Kakuzu:Sigur!Va fi onoarea mea!  
Hidan:Acum,ratatilor,care dintre voi e razboinica aceea?  
Yugao in gand:{Daca folosesc fulger,o sa ma descopere}  
Mabel si mikii tremurau de frica

Terra:EU! EU SUNT! mi-a revenit vederea

eu si dipper eram in baie imbratisati si ne rasturnam pe eram pe dipper care se facuse rosu la fata.

Yugao:Terra ce naiba faci?  
Kakuzu:Haide sa ii testam pe toti  
Hidan:Buna idee  
Kakuzu:Eu o testez pe roscata  
Hidan:Ba nu,eu pe roscata!  
Kakuzu:Tu pe satena,la treaba!  
Dipper mikii si mabel tremurau de frica  
Kakuzu facu o tehnica pe mn,ma nimerii,curgandu-mi sange din gura  
Kakuzu:Nenorocita ce esti!zise rastit la mine  
Si veni spre mn cu sabia,eu facui fulgerul si il doborai dar se ridica repede  
Kakuzu:Hidan!Ea este!  
Hidan:;Bine lucrat,Kakuzu  
Terra:Aoleu,Yugao!

miki:dipper eu am aterizat pe tine din gresala si imi este tare frig.  
dipper:miki vreau sa stai lipita de mine te vei incalzi.  
mabel:porumbeilor.

Terra:Hidan! Ce dracu! tu! Tu te lupti cu mine si kakuzu cu yugao. Asa ar fi corect. tu trebuia sa ma testezi tu te lupti cu mine. FRAIERE!

Hidan sari cu coasa spre mine,kakuzu cu tehnica sa  
Yugao:Ce naiba!Cum fac fata?  
Hidan:Nu faci!  
Kakuzu:Acesta iti este sfarsitul

mabel in soapta:o nu yugao e in pericol.

Kakuzu isi intrerupse tehnica,si ma lua de gat cu mainile lui ciudate  
Kakuzu:Nenorocitoo!  
Imi curgea mult sange din gura  
Kakuzu:Randul tau,Hidan!Loveste-o!  
Toti tremurau

Eu plangeam  
In gandul meu:Nu sunt puternica,nu stiu ce sa mai fac,sunt apropiata de moartea,astia 2 sunt prea puternici impreuna,cred ca aici imi e sfarsitul,zic in gand plangand sange mult,si curgandu-mi mult din gura

mabel in soapta:yugao

Kakuzu:Nenoeocitule!Ce mai astepti?Ucid-o cu coasa  
Hidan:Acum vin,zice alergand cu coasa spre mine,  
Dar apare cineva si ii trage una lui Hidan de il doboara,era Ben  
Ben:Ehh,se pare ca am ajuns la timp

eu eram pe dipper si tremuram de frig  
miki:mabel adu o patura imi este frig  
mabel:ok.  
mabel iese din baie si se furisase pana la scari si urca scarile foarte repede intra in camera si ia o patura si fuge pe scari si intra in baie  
mabel:uite patura.  
miki:mabel fane o favoare ne invelesti.  
mabel:ok va invelesc dar va si leg cu sfoara  
miki:ok cum zici tu.  
mabel ne invelise si pe urma ne legase cu o sfoara.

Kakuzu tot ma strangea cat mai tare de gat,dar incepu sa imi curga sange pe tot corpul  
Ben ingrozit:Ce om e asta?  
Kakuzu:Am 5 inimi,pot sa fac ce vreau

Ben:Yugao-sama  
Plangeam sange,eram plina plina  
Toti erau ingroziti

mabel in soapta:5 inimi asta ce fel de om este asta?

Ben:un monstru!  
Eu inchid ochii,stand nemiscata stransa de mana lui Kakuzu care tot ma tragea cat mai sus  
Ben:Yugao-sama!

Toti plang  
Apare Neji din senin  
Neji:CeeeCuum?Nu se poate!tipand la ei

mabel:yugao!

Kakuzu imi da drumul,pic jos aproape moarta  
Kakuzu:Ne invingi,si o lasam in pace

miki in gand:ben fai praf pe aia doi care vroiau sa o ucida pe yugao.

mabel in gand:fi erou.

Eu foarte ingrozita m-am ascuns dupa canapea si am inceput sa tremur .

Lulu : L-las-o pe Yugao - chan in pace ! ...Neji pe ei !.

Deodata aparu korra.  
Korra: te ajut si eu !  
MODUL AVATAR!

Mabel:lulu vino in baie e si miki si dipper aici

Eu ma dusesem in baie tipand .  
Lulu : E oribil acelo , Yugao-chan e pe cale sa moara si Neji e speriat si el .

si dipper au adormit.

eu imi trezesc ochii incet  
Hidan ma vede  
Hidan:NU te ridica  
Dar eu ma ridic,coasa lui se apropie de mine dar eu o stapanesc cu sabia mea,blocand-o  
Hdan:Kakuzuu!E vie!  
Kakuzu:Cum  
Eu printre lacrimi de sange:Chiar credeai ca mor asa de usor,prostule?

Kakuzu:Jur ca acum te omor,se indreapta spre mine

Lulu : Oooo... arata adorabil cei doi porumbei . ^.^

scuip sange,cu lacrimi in ochi,incercand sa evit atacul lui Kakuzu dar ma arunca prin aer  
Yugao:Ajutor!

Mabel:Trage o privire pe campul de lupta

Mabel:Am auzit-o pe yugao acum strigand Ajutor!Cred ca a fost aruncata prin aer

Mabel:astea doi o sa ajunga sa faca dragoste.

Lulu : O.O De ce stau aici ? Ar trebui sa o apar pe yugao adica eu nu pot muri , sunt nemuritoare , ei bine ... aproape nemuritoare ...  
Si ma duc la Yugao si inerc sa acopar ori ce atac .

Lulu : DEMON LA ATAC !

Korra ii distruge coasa lui hidan

ma ridic cu greu,plina de sange cum eram,sunt foarte epuizata,nu mai pot sa lupt asa mult

Korra-sunteti ai mei katonk:stilul focului -Dragon flame jutsu!

Korra- eu sunt aici sa te apar chiar de voi muri

Yugao plangand:De ce imi faceti asta?  
Hidan:Pentru ca asa mi s-a cerut  
Kakuzu:Da!  
Yugao:De ce voi?  
Kakuzu:Ca sa te putem omora,suntem cei mai puternici  
Am picat in genunchi,imi tot curgea sange din tot corpul  
Kakuzu:Tehnica aceea care am aplicat-o pe tine,te va face sa mori,daca nu gasesti floarea medicinala potrivita  
Mikii mabel si dipper iesira din baie spunand in gura mare:  
-Cum adiica!  
Kakuzu:Este un fel de tehnica in cae controlezi corpul adversarului,facandu-l sa sufere cat mai mult

Hidan:Ne vom intoarce noi  
Kakuzu:Cu siguranta  
Si au plecat  
Peste 10 min vine ambulanta  
Doctorul:Domnisoara,trebuie sa te luam in examinare!  
Yugao:Bine  
Si m-au dus la spital,prietenii mei nestiind nimik de mn

Asuna - Scuze ca am întârziat ...stati..unde e Yugao?

Korra se trezi si ea la spital din cauza coasei aleia tampite

Asuna - Fetelor?! Unde sunteți?! Serios..m-ați lăsat balta ?!

Aparu si Milly  
milly- sunt la spital

Asuna - La spital ? Lupta chiar a fost atat de grea? Trb sa ajung repede la cele 2 .

mabel:unde e yugao?

Lulu in gand : Am incercat sa o apar pe Yugao-chan dar nu a mers :(( Ce prietena mai sunt si eu . ;_;

mabel:lulu unde e yugao?

Lulu : La spital . TT^TT

mabel:...

Am intrat pe usa,dar bandajata la picior,obraz si mana  
Yugao:Salut,prieteni

mabel:yugao!esti bine?

Eu o imbratisez pe Yugao tare de tot..  
Lulu : Ce bine ca esti mai bine ! TT^TT

Yugao:Mai incet cu imbratisatul,inca ma mai doare

putin

Trecu si Neji pe langa noi,nu ne saluta,trecu

nepasator si cam deprimat

Korra veni si ea dar bandajata la torace  
Korra- sa...lut

mabel:hai sa dam o petrecere a fetelor!

Eu cu o lacrima mica in ochi:Korra,esti bine?

Korra -daaaaaa- auci

Yugao:NU vreau nicio petrecere,de ce doar intre noi fetele?

mabel:a sa discutam ca intre fete.

YUgao:Nu am chef de nicio petrecere!zic aproape tipand si plecand suparata

mabel:dar vroiam sa va zic ceva important.

Lulu : Eu nu am zis ca vreau . -.-

Korra:De ce Yugao e deprimata?

mabel:TT^TT

Korra- imi zice cnv?

Terra:cum merge?...

mabel in soapta:korra yugao de trista ca la vazut pe neji si pe tia pregatind masa impreuna.

Korra:Yugao e suparata,dar abia acum a venit de la spital,e bandajata la picior,mana si obraz,vrei sa o vezi? du-te sa bati la usa de la baie ca e acolo de 30 de minute

Terra:daca sunteti suparaciosi. si fara suparare. acum serios. care e faza?

hiona:si eu vreau sa povestesc abia am venit !

Hiona:De acord terra!Ce dracu se intampla?

Terra:mie-mi zici?

Hiona:Da...Ce sa spun...Nici cu buna nu mati luat !Ce?Eu sunt invizibila...

miki:pai au venit hidan si Kakuzu ca sa o omoare pe yugao.

Hiona:Yugao...De ce nu vorbesti cu noi?

Terra:bine. se lupta ea

miki:yugao ce s-a intamplat de ce esti suparata?

Terra:ca se lupta. e lupta ei.+fiecare cu a lui.

Hiona(tremurand):Ce mi s-a intamplat?

Terra:nu stiu. ai facut pe tine?

Hiona:Sa-mi spuna cineva ce am !

Hiona:Serios?

Terra:Ti-e frig?

Hiona:Nu

Hiona:Nu ma simt mai bine deloc...

Hiona:Cred ca stiu...Se intampla ceva rau...

Hiona:Sa speram ca nu e grav(ingrijorata):S

Terra:nu e. o sa-ti treaca

Hiona:Sper...

ies din baie  
Yugao:SAlut

miki:yugao ce s-a intamplat?

Terra:da...ce e?

miki:am presimtirea ca iar ne spioneaza cineva.

Terra:poate lulu, iar

miki:nu poate fi un miros ciudat.

eu simt mirosul  
Yugao:Prieteni e de rau,recunosc mirosul asta

Terra:ce e?

miki:eu mai simnt un miros ciudat care vine din padure.

eu ma uit pe geam si o vad doi pui de lup.  
miki:yugao uite niste pui de lup par pierduti.

Yugao:Da,ce dragut,dar nu prea avem timp sa ii protejam,si ce daca!zis ducandu-ma afara sa iau puii de lup in brate  
Am ajuns in casa  
Yugao:Ce zici de ei?

miki:trebuie sa le gasim haita

Yugao:Chiar ca trebuie,dar cum?

miki:padurea e mare si nu avem cum sa ii gasim poate sunt deja departe de locul asta.

miki:yugao cred ca ar trebui sa ii verificam ce sunt.

dipper:hei ce faceti?

Korra- Bine tu?

dipper:ma duc sa fac dus.

miki:korra sti vreo haita de lupi care si-au pierdut cei doi pui pe care i-am gasit aproape de coliba.

Korra- parca am vazut ieri o haita la 5 min in est

miki:trebuie sa verificam daca e haita unde si mama puilor

Korra- da! sa-mi chem cainele polar?

miki:da

Korra tipand- NAGA!

miki:cred ca trebuie mai intai sa ii hranim pe pui

Korra-da si uite-o pe naga

miki:wow si eu am o cateluse o cheama negruta

Korra- da cu cei hranim?

miki:pai cu lapte.

Korra-de unde?

miki:pai nu stiu de unde facem rost de cine canta?

Korra -de unde sa stiu?

miki:se aude din canta chiar frumos.

Korra- e dipper face dus!

miki:wow nu stiam ca are voce

Korra- da cine stia?unde e mabel,lulu, terra si yugao?

miki:mabel se joaca cu pufulet terra,lulu terra si yugao sunt prin coliba.

dipper: watch?v=bORzlBW5QFU

Korra-am inteles

mabel:miki de ce stai la usa de la baie?  
miki in soapta:sssshhhhh dipper canta in baie

mabel:pai merge si laptele cumparat.

Korra - si cum le dam laptele?

miki:mabel ne-ai ascultat ce vorbeam  
puteti sa hraniti puii de lup si cu lapte cumparat dar si cu lapte praf.

mabel:le dati lapte cu siringa sau cu biberonul

Korra- eu iau siringa!

mabel:uite laptele.

dipper iese din baie cu prosopul pe el.  
dipper:ce se intampla?

Korra -da laptele odata

mabel:uite ia laptele

Korra- da unde-s puii

mabel:uitei pe fotoliul lui stan

Korra- Naga adui in bucatarie!

Terra:Buna! Ce mai e?! si miki! trebuie sa ma ajuti cu ceva.

Vin eu aproape picand din picioare,tinandu-ma de bratul meu bandajat:Ce se petrece aici?cu o lacrima mica de sange in ochi

Pic in genunchi:Buna Terra,ce mai faci?

Korra -am gasit doi pui de lup

miki:cu ce vrei sa te ajut?

Korra-yugao esti bine?

miki:terra zi cu ce vrei sa te ajut?

Yugao:Paii,Kakuzu asta e puternjc,nu aveti idee ce tehnica a aplicat pe mine,cu sange intr-un ochi

Terra:Ygao! nu te forta. awww ce draguti sunt puii de lupi, stiu ca am grija de o gramada. babysiting.  
o trag pe miki in baie. si apoi inchid usa

Yugao:Terra,te ajut eu,spune doar

Yugao ridicandu-se cu greu:L-ai mai vazut pe Neji?  
Korra:Nu  
Yugao:Poafe o fi la o intalnire cu Tia ca nici ea nu este aici

merg si dupa yugao. o iau in brate de parca as fi baiat, si am dus-o si pe ea in baie.

Korra -yugao te mai doare ceva?

Eu plangand:Mi-e nu imi cere ajutorul,doar lui

mikii,parca sunt un nimeni pentru ea

Korra- ma eu sunt stana de piatra sau ce?

miki:terra ce s-a intamplat zi tot.

Deodata scuip pe podea sange naga incepe sa latre

Terra:stai!  
Deschid usa.  
Terra:Yugao! Korra! Haideti aici

Korra- nu ma pot misca

Merg dupa ele si le aduc in baie.  
Terra:Nu fiti triste. Neji...nu cred ca e la intalnire cu tia. si...ati mai primit scrisori in ultima vreme? ca eu cred ca-i ceva necurat. cineva rade de noi

miki:ce se intampla eu acum o ora l-am auzit pe dipper cantand in baie.

Korra- eu nu am, primit deloc...

Yugao cu o privire rece si nervoasa:Eu nuu!dand cu pumnul bandajat in chiuveta tare de curge sange din bandaj o gramada

miki:eu nu primesc scrisori.

Terra:nu e nevoie sa te enrvezi

(korra)Eu o vindecam pe yugao

miki:terra zi ce e asa de misteros la o scrisore.

miki:poate e ceva dubious

Korra ma vindeca,dar nu mergea  
Toti erau ingroziti de asta  
Mikii si mabel tremurau

Terra:e ciudat ca mi-a fost trmisa mie. deobicei sunt farse, sau lucruri rele.

Korra- miki are dreptate

miki:terra da scrisorile sa le verific.

Korra - gata am sa folosesc apa mistica

Si i le-am dat lui miki.  
Terra: e ciudat,nu?  
Frate-sur:Esti tu prea crizata terra. si ce daca cineva te place.  
Terra:Dar ...  
Frate-sur:esti aceeasi,terra.^^

miki:wow.

Terra:ce"wow"

miki:pai e ciudat ce scrie aici in scrisoare

Yugao sarcastica:Macar pe tn te place cnv,fii fericita,ca eu de astazi am venit de la spital cu niste cicatrice imense!Neji a stat pe loc cand era sa fiu omorata de Hidan,nu pot sa cred ca am putut fi atat de proasta sa ma indragostesc de un baiat,zic dand cu pumnul in chiuveta iar,dar tare tare,cu lacrimi de sange in ochi,nervoasa cu o privire foarte rece

Terra:ce e?

Terra:tu esti norocoasa. nu vreau sa ma placa nimeni. si...Neji! Tampitule!  
Neji: ce e?  
Terra:Cere-ti scuze de la Yugao.

Neji se pune in fata mea,cu o privire sincera,mangaiandu-ma de obraz:Iarta-ma...  
Yugao:Nuuuu!Pleaca de langa mn ca nu stiu ce-ti fac  
Zic cu raikiri in mana  
Dipper sare pe mn oprindu-ma  
Dipper:Inceteaza nebuno!

Terra:Yugao! Si-a cerut scuze. De ce nu-l poti ierta?Muritorii...  
Terra:miki! ce e ineregula cu scrisorile?

miki:eu daca o vad pe pacifica sarutandul pe dipper plec in padure si o sa traiesc cu lupii.

miki:pai scrisorile sunt scrise de cineva cu talent de poet si expert in romantism

Yugao:Terra tu nu stii cum e sa ai inima franta!dar asa sa nu o mai simti ca bate,ca e pusa de forma  
Nu sunt muritoare!sunt o razboinica,razboinicild nu mor!  
Daca ar fi ca cnv sa ma omoare nu reuseste,chiar daca par epuizata

Terra:si de asta ma simt inferioara. singurele sentimente pe care le-am avut...nu am fost intr-o reletie. nu mi-a fost inima franta si nu m-am indragostit niciodata

Terra:bleah! romantism. serios? si sunteti bine venite sa stati cu mine

Yugao:Dar stii ce ma doare cel mai tare?zic privind-o bland pe Terra

Terra:ce e,yugao?

Terra:as vrea sa pot sa te ajut

Yugao:Ca sunt slaba,si nu prea puternica

Cu lacrimi de sange in ochi  
Yugao:Si ca in loc sa plang apa,plang sange

miki:eu ma duc sa mananc si ma intor imediat aici in baie.

Terra:Yugao! Nu fi trista. eu nu pot plange. nu pot iubi cum o faceti voi,nu pot face multe.

Yugao plangand:Totul e defect la mine,nu ma mir ca sunt neiubita,picand in genunchi cu privirea in pamant

eu ma duc in bucatarie imi fac un senvis cu salam si il pun pe farfurie si incep sa il savurez dupa intru in sufragerie si o vad pe pacifica pe dipper raman impietrita si pe urma urlu si fug in camera.

Yugao cu kunayul in mana:Ce-a fost asta?Mikii urla!Ma duc sa vad

miki:de eu plangand si dand cu capul de perete.

Terra:Nu intelegeti...cum e sa nu poti simti...nu stiti cum e sa nu poti plange

miki:nu se poate una ca dand mai tare cu capul de petete

Sparg usa de la camera lui mikii,lovindu-ma la celălalt genunchi  
Yugao:Mikii ce ai?

Terra:...  
merg si eu.  
Terra:ce e?!

Terra:va apar eu domnite! ce -sa intamplat?...nu vad nimic

Venus:ce s-a întâmplat?

miki:am vazut-o pe pacifica pe ca pacifica vroia sa faca dragoste cu el.

Venus:la o parte,pumnul asta sparge orice!CHAAAAAAAA!  
* sparge tot pamantul*  
Terrah,ia-le in copac!

Yugao:Accepta asta,si eu l-am vazut pe Neji cu Tia in parc ieri,cu lacrimi de sange in ochi

eu eram mai trist.

miki:imi placea de dipper nu pot sa uit asta

Am mers cu ele in copac

Yugao:Si eu il iubesc pe Neji,dar nu stiu de ce nu il pot ierta...

Cu o privire trista plangand sange

miki:ma duc in padure sa traiesc ca indienii.

Yugao:Si eu,sa traiesc ca vampirii,si sa devin unu

eu ma duc in tufis si ma schimb in haine de indian si imi fac o sulita  
miki:ma duc sa vanez

Venus:cum poate fi Tia împreuna cu Neji?=.="

Terra:ma rog. dar daca ati fi trait de la bun inceput ca mine. ati fi inteles rostul vietii.

Yugao:I-am vazut impreuna :(

Venus:HEY TERRAH! XP am ucis o Căprioara cand am spart pământul ^^ ti-e foame?:)) facem un grătar?

mabel:miki te rog ramai cu noi.  
miki:plec dar ma voi intoarce curand  
si fug in padure cu sulita in mana.

Venus:sau preferi Peștii?:)

Ma fac si eu indianca,cu o sulita,fug rpd dupa mikiii  
Yugao:Mikii asteapta!  
Mabel:Ce bine ii sta lui Yugao indianca

mabel:venus crezi ca vor supravietui? miki: watch?v=9nET-JOrDBQ

Neji:Salut,ce faceti?

In padure  
Yugao:Mikii ce vanam acum?

miki:caprioare.

Vad o caprioara,o atac cu sulita,ucigand-o  
Mikii:Esti bunaa!

miki:yugao hai sa mancam.

Si am mancat toata caprioara  
Yugao: Crezi ca am facut bine ca am plecat?  
Mikii:Da,am fost in plus ptr ei  
Yugao:Da,asa credeam si eu  
Mikii:Yugao esti asa frumoasa ca indiaca!  
Apare Hidan  
Hidan:Wow,2 indience in mijlocul paduri?  
Mikii:Sa te ia dracu Hidan!

mabel:terra poate yugao si miki se intalnesc cu tarzan.

Terra:ala a murit de mult

mabel:din ce cauza a murit?

Terra:de batranete, ca a fost de mult

mabel:tarzan are copii?

Terra:nu

Venus:ooooo...uite cn e aici...sexy hidan...3333  
Hakkai:bai Venus...nu-ti ajunge k ma ai pe mn si Sasuke?!

mabel:...

* il ia de guler si-l trage la ea*  
Venus:te-ai culcat cu cineva vreodata(soptindu-i la ureche) =))))))

miki:yugao eu de mult vroiam sa devin salbatica.

Yugao:Ce naiba cautati aici?

miki:venus ce cauti in padure?

Hidan:Roscato,lasa-ma dracu in pace  
Hidan vine spre mn cu coasa

Hidan:bineînțeles k da  
Venus:cu cn?!:)  
Hidan:cu tn,Lexi =.=" înainte sa te cuplezi cu Obito =))))))

eu imi fac arc si sageti  
miki:yugao fati arme

Venus:Miki am venit si eu pe aici cu Hakkai :))  
Hakkai:...

Terra:ce pisici tot faceti?

Atunci apare korra controland metalul din coasa lui hidan

Terra:eu merg acasa.

Terra:de batranete, ca a fost de mult

Dar coasa iasa de sub controlul korrei,si incearca sa ma loveasca dar eu retin coasa cu arcurile mele

Venus:eu o tai la o petrecere organizata de !  
Hakkai:nu veniți si voi?intrarea e liberă!

Terra: hai ca vin si eu, bagghera zice oricum sa socializez

Yugao:Haide!  
Plecam toti dar hidan face un jutsu de aer luandu-ma pe sus pana la el,pe umarul lui  
Hidan:Acum esti a mea  
Toti:Yugaoooo  
Yugao:Da-mi drumul  
Hidan:Nu vreau

Terra:serios?! bai prostule! mai lasa-ma! lotus! si il fac pe hidan sa dispara, dupa care o prind pe yugao

Korra folosi izanami pe hidan si a elibera pe yugao

Dupaia hidan reapare,o loveste pe terra cu coasa,luandu-ma iar pe umarul lui

Venus:!  
Inner Venus:HIDAN!DA-O IN PLM PE YUGAO SAU TE LOVESC LA BOASE DE CAZI PE JOS DE DURERE!CHAAAAAA!  
Hakkai:ma ocup eu de ,ia-le pe Terrah,Miki si Mabel la petrecere  
Venus:d-dar...  
Hakkai:nu-tei face griji ptr mn  
Venus:bn!Terrah,Miki,Mabel!SA MERGEM!

Eu plangeam sange  
Hidan:Cat vroiam sa o ucid!  
Mikii plangand:Cineva sa il strige pe Neji

Hakkai:sa te vad pustiule,ce poti sa-mi faci

Yugao:Hakkai,de ce vrei sa ma salvez?

Eu ma uitam la Terra cum statea pe podea batuta  
Yugao plangand:Terra,iarta-ma,ma auzi?zic strangand pumnii

Terra:Yu-ga-o...  
imi ridic privirea dar cad inapoi, caci luvitura lui hidan imi luase ultima picatura ramasa. scuip sange si ranjesc.  
Terra:Hidan! Nu ai castigat. biinele invinge mereu...Vei(scuip sange)vedeam(si cad din nou)  
ochii imi erau inchisi.

Hakkai:ptr k fac ce spune iubita mea,d-aia

Yugao:Deci nu ma declari o buna prietena,ok

mabel:neji!vino repede

Eu apar din senin ...  
Lulu : Ce nai... ? O.O ... Ce se intampla aici ?

Yugao:Terra,te rog trezeste-te!plangand si mai tare

miki:s-au intamplat multe.

Mikii:Hidan o lua pe Yugao pe umarul lui,o rani pe Terra si acum nu ne-o mai da pe Yugao inapoi

Yugao:Lulu-chan!am crezut ca nu mai vi :(

Lulu furioasa : HIDAN ! FI GATA SA MERGI IN IAD !...POARTA A DEMONULUI DESCHIDE-TE !

Asuna - Stai! Eu nu i-am fost alături! Eu si Yugao suntem prietene ! Si eu am lăsat-o ! Imi merit soarta ! Omoară-ma pe mn !

Pic jos,lovindu-ma  
Yugao/:Asta a durut

Lulu : Scuze Yugao-chan . TT^TT

Asuna - Yugao! Esti bn?

Lulu in gand : Nu voi lasa pe nimeni sa moara chear acum caci altfel voi muri si eu . ...Doar Hidan va trebi sa moara !

Hidan:Mori!  
Si m-a nimerit cu coasa,ducandu-ma in aer,nimeni prinzandu-ma

Venus:GRRRRRRR!  
Hakkai:?  
Miki:?  
Hidan:miau? XP

Asuna - Lulu-Chan ! Hidan e de neînvins ! Se regenerează la loc mereu!

neji:yugao!

Venus:ii arde un pumn lui Hidan si-l arunca in depărtare 999999999999999999 km,corpul lui strivindu-se de pământ si provocând un cutremur de 10 grade

Lulu : Kiaaaa ! . Hidan ! Gata mi-e de ajuns sa fiu asa de buna cu tine ! ( eu incep sa ma transform in ceva )

Asuna - Venus ! Un cutremur de 10 grade înseamnă ca Planeta o sa se distrugă ?! Opreste-l!

Terra:nu mai-inteleg...  
si scuip sange. e totul in ceata...  
cad pe jos inca o data caci ma ridicasem si de data asta nu-mi mai deschideam ochii.

Hidan sare dupa mine prin aer,punandu-se in spatele meu  
Hidan:Tu nu meriti sa traiesti, se vede asta pe ochii tai  
Yugao:Handicapatule!  
Puse kunaiul la gatul meu,dar eu il rupsai  
Hidan:Cum naiba ai reusit?  
Yugao:Nu sunt slaba!  
Hidan:Ba esti,tampito!

Hakkai:ascundeti-va!Cad casele si copacii!

Dupaia imi trage o lovitura in inima zdrobindu-ma cu o viteza extraordinara pe podea,in podea mai bn zis

Venus:am nevoie de o piatra mare ^^

Asuna - terra! Yugao! Imi e de ajuns ! Hidan! O sa te omor cu sabia mea ! ( si acum începe sa se lupte cu el )

Eu eram in prea multa lumina si nu vedeati ce eram defapt , ma indreptasem asa ca o lumina spre Hidan si aproape il decapitasem dar Yugao nu patise nimic ci doar o eliberasem .  
Lulu : Mori Hidane ! . Kiaaaaa!

Mikii:A lovit-o pe Yugao in inima:(((

Korra aduse una  
Korra- Venus prinde!

Asuna- Venus ...uita-te pe munte! Trb sa provocam o avalanșa !

Neji:Mikii m-ai strigat...ce este?

Korra-lasati asta in seama mea

Venus:vaaai!Sunt onorata s-o primesc!  
Inner Venus:IA ASTA !CHAAAAAA!  
*arunca piatra in pământ si operate cutremurul*  
Venus:gata^^

Deschid incet ochii  
Hidan:Cuum?inca traiesti?

Venus:oooooo ce munte bun!  
*ii da un bobarnac muntelui si se provoacă o avalansa*  
Venus:oops X)

Lulu : Asundetiva toti ! Si cineva sa o ajute si pe Yugao dar si pe Terra !

mi-am miscat mana, dar...nu ma ridicam si dinr-o data s-a oprit si acea ultima miscare. puterea mea se micsora. mi-am deschis ochii. am folosit lotus ca sa-l indepartez pe hidan de asuna...dar in zadar. mi-am inchis ochii, iar acum inima nu-mi mai batea asa tare

Korra incepu sa tropaie si porni avalansa

Asuna:Le iau eu pe terra si Yugao!

Ma tarasc pana la Terra vindecand-o,se pare ca am reusit

Asuna - Terra! De ce ai fct asta! Trb sa te ajut ( si începu sa o vindece dar in zadar )

miki:neji yugao e ranita

Eu imi pusesem un scut de soare si tot ca o lumina ramasesem .

Yugao:Terra,e numai vina mea,plangand

Asuna- Yugao! Nu te forța! Încerc sa va dau amândurora puterea mea ( si leșinam )

Venus:lasa pe mn! Eu sunt medic de specialitate!

Eu ma transformasem in om si ajunsesem la Terra , Asuna si Yugao .

imi deschid ochii  
terra(ragusita):Vindeca-le pe ele(scuip sange). eu am timp...(scuip sange si tusesc)

Yugao:Nu-mi trebuie puterea ta!zic abia ridicandu-ma si pregatindu-mi sabia,tremuram ca eram foarte ranita  
Hidan:Nu pot sa cred ca si acum ai curaj sa te lupti cu mine,ptr ce?  
Yugao:Pentru...a-mi proteja prietenii,tinandu-ma de mana dreapta  
Hidan:Facatura proasta!Nu vezi cat esti de slaba?razand

Asuna- ...Lulu...poftim ( si ii dadu un cristal ) foloseste-te de el ...el ajuta la ...( si leșina din nou )

Korra- Trebuie sa mergem la polul sud

Korra- Modul AVATAR !

Yugao:Facatura proasta?  
Hidan:Da!Asta esti tu  
Yugao:Ba nuu  
Hidan:Nu ma mir ca esti ce am zis eu,nu ce zici tu

miki:neji yugao e si ranita

(yugao)Plageam

Lulu : M-am saturat ! Hidan BAKAAAA ! Esti un nenorocit care nu gandeste ! Tu nu poti fi numit finta !  
Eu luasem cristalul si incepeam sa dou cu el in Hidan .  
Lulu : M-am saturat de tine ! Nu mai pot sa te am viu aici !  
Eu ma apropiasem spre Hidan cu pumnul ridicat si cu un demon in spatele meu .

Ma pun in fata lui Hidan  
Yugao:Lulu,asta e lupta mea,nu te baga

Terra:...  
ma ridic incet incet. abia ma pot tine pe picioare. fac un pas si aproape cad, dar nu renunt

In cealalta mana aveam o sabie .  
Lulu : Dar daca o sa ti se intample ceva promit ca il voi decapita !

Dar cand sa plece lulu,hidan infinge un kunai in inima mea,exact in fata lui Lulu si Terra  
Hidan:Te-am terminat  
Tremuram si imi curgea sange din gura

Lulu : Mori naibii Hidan ! ( si ma apropiam in ce in ce mai tare de Hidan .

Yugao:Lulu-chan,am incercat sa te protejez,zic cu mana pe kunayul infipt in mn,curgandu-mi sange din gura

eu o vad pe pacifica care era tot cu dipper si incep sa urlu si fug spre pacifica si o daram  
miki:ce iai facut lui eu nervoasa  
pacifica:l-am himnotizat  
miki:scoatel din himnoza acum.  
pacifica:niciodata.  
eu si pacifica ne bateam cu pumnii.

Lulu : Nu trebuie sa ma protejezi Yugao ! Daca ai stii cine sunt ai intelege !  
Ma indreptasem cu sabia spre Hidan si am pus-o la gatul lui .  
Lulu : Ultimele cuvinte , Hidan ?

Kakuzu apare din senin  
Kakuzu:Daca ii tai capul,il cos eu inapoi  
Lui Lulu nu i-a venit sa creada ca a venit

pacifica imi da un pumn in nas dar eu o invinetesc pe maini si pe ma da cu capul de perete  
pacifica:o sa ma intorc eu intr-o zi si o sa il am pe dipper numai al fuge in padure.  
imi curgea sange din nas si avem vanatai ma ridic de jos si ma duc la dipper.  
miki:dipper inca te mai il sarut.

Hidan : ...  
Eu il decapitasem dintr-o lovitura .  
Lulu : Mi-am terminat treaba aici . Si apropo Kakuzu, ma doare fix in cot de tine !

Kakuzu ii coasa gatul lui Hidan  
Hidan:Se pare ca mi-am revenit,zice venind cu coasa spre mine pregatit sa ma omoare

Lulu ; In nici un caz !  
Ma apropiasem de Hidan cu sabia ...

dipper:miki de ce esti vanata.  
miki:ma-m batut cu pacifica.  
dipper:miki si eu te ma saruta romantic.  
eu si dipper ne ridicam de pe jos iar eu ma duc inapoi pe campul de lupta.  
miki:ce s-a intamplat aici?

Eu fara sa mai astept ii infipsem de data asta sabia in inima la Hidan .

Kakuzu:Hidan!

Lulu : Kakuzu , tu urmezi .

Ma pun in fata ei  
Yugao:Lasa-ma pe mine

Lulu:Nuu vreau!  
Alearga spre Kakuzu cu o sabie,Hidan se trezeste si ma loveste cu coasa doborandu-ma,dupa ce face asta,ia o sulita de pe iarba,se apropie repede de mine cu sulita indreptata spre inima mea  
Hidan:Mori dracu,proasto!

Lulu : Kiaaa! La naiba cu tine Hidan !  
Alergam cu sabia acum dupa Hidan si imi consumasem toata energia pe adoa oara cand il lovisem la inima cu sabia pe Hidan .

Dar Hidan vrea loveste mortal pe Lulu cu sulita, dar eu m-am pus in fata ei,protejand-o

miki:yugao!

Lulu plangand : Kiaa ! Yugao , nu trebuia sa faci asta ! E-eu sunt un inger nu pot muri numai daca muriti voi ! Adica daca moare Hidan nu ma afecteaza ! Daca mori ionamici tot nu ma afecteaza ! Numai daca muriti voi o sa mor si eu . TT^TT

Yugao:Nu mor,sunt si eu un fel de nemuritoare

Hidan :Cum am zis,nu meriti sa traiesti,zice infingand cat mai adanc sulita in mn

Lulu : O sa te omor odata pentru tot deauna Hidan !  
Si l-am lovit de tot pe Hidan in inima incat nici o data nu o sa se mai trezeasca .  
Lulu : Acum esti in Iad Hidan ! ^.^

Dupa ce l-am ucis pe Hidan m-am inpiedicat de o piatra .  
Lulu : Ohh...  
Si am inceput sa zbor cu viteza maxima spre Kakuzu cu sabia drept spre el .

Yugao:Cineva,sa scoata sulita din mn,plangand

Lulu: Eu o scot , dupa aceea l-am ucis si pe Kakuza cu sabia mea .

Lulu : Yugao-chan , esti bine?

miki:lulu eu cred ca nu ma simnt bine

Yugao:Nu ma simt bine,pic lesinata pe jos ca moarta

Lulu plangand : Yugao !  
Si lulu lesina pe jos ne mai putand sa se miste .

Lulu : Miki , ce s-a intamplat cu tine ? TT^TT...Si Yugao - chan , ar trebui sa te duci la spital .

miki:m-am luptat cu pacifica.

Ma ridic  
Yugao:Mikii,cine te-a ranit in halul asta?

miki:pacifica

Yugao:Jur ca o omor!cu pumnul strans

miki:pacifica il himnotizase pe dipper

Yugao:Ce urat

Miki:totul a revenit la normal.

Yugao cu sange pe corp:Sa mergem acasa,dar nu cred ca o sa pot sa merg

Miki:mergem incet ca si eu deabea imi simnt un picior

Yugao:Eu nu pot sa ma misc,tu poti,adu pe cnv

Korra- o chem pe naga sa va duca  
Atunci scot un fluier si suflu in el

mabel:fetelor vreti va ajut?

Yugao:Doamne ajuta mikii,abia am ajuns acasa,zic plina de sange si tinandu-ma de picior  
Neji:Cine v-a ranit in halul asta?zice apropiindu-se de noi  
Mikii:Pe mine pacifica,pe yugao nu mai stiu  
Yugao:Eu sunt cea mai fraiera dintre toti  
Neji:De ce zici asta?  
Yugao:Fiindca sunt cea mai ranita

miki:yugao eu am vanatai si rana la nas si cred ca voi da la boboci.

Yugao:Eu am rani adanci si in inima,si in celelalte organe,nici nu stiu cata durata de viata mai am

mabel:ma duc sa aduc trusa de primul ajutor

Dintr-o data suna telefonul si eu raspund  
Mikii ma vede  
Dupa 5 minute am terminat de vorbit,si in timp ce inchideam telefonul imi tremura mana de frica si aveam fata infricosata,si de data asta,imi dadu o lacrima de sange pe obraz  
Mikii si Neji ma vad

miki:yugao ce s-a intamplat?

Yugao:Ni,nimic,cu lacrimi in ochi,inchizand ochi imbratisandu-ma, tremurand  
Yugao:Eu plec  
Neji:Nu pleci nicaieri,si ma prinse de mana  
Mikii:Yugao esti rece,si speriata,plangand

mabel:yugao nu pleca.

Yugao:Ce tot vrei de la mine?  
Neji:Spune-ne ce ai  
Si suna din nou telefonul,Mikii raspunde

Mikii:Alo?  
Hidan:Spune-i lui Lorelay ca ma intorc sa o ucid!  
Mikii:Imbecilule!  
Hidan:Mai are 3 zile de trait  
Mikii:De ce zici asta  
Hidan:Pentru ca am infins coasa prea adanc in organele ei interne,se pare ca va muri  
Mikii a inchis telefonul plangand si plecand in baie  
Yugao dupa ea  
La usa baii  
Yugao:Ce ai patit,mikii?

miki:a sunat hidan si a zis ca mai ai 3 zile de trait.

Eu m-am trezit pe pamant nestind ce s-a intamplat si ma dusesem in coliba .  
Lulu : Unde sunt Miki si Yugao ?  
Neji : La baie .  
Eu ma deceam la baie insa pe scari m-am oprit .  
Lulu : De ce esti speriat Neji ? O.O  
Neji : Yugao are ceva si nu vrea sa imi spuna .  
Lulu : Ma duc la ea acum !  
La baie ...  
Lulu : Yugao ! Ce s-a intamplat ?

Eu cuMikii imbratisate,eu cu capul pe umerii lui mikii  
Mikii:Yugao mai are 3 zile de trait :(((((  
Neji:Cum?si a deschid usa brusc

Si plangeam eu si mikii

Lulu plangand si ea : C-Ce s-a intamplat , jur ca il decapitez pe cel care ti-a facut asta !Cine e ? .

Mikii:Nu mai poti face nimic,Hidan a infipt prea mult coasa si sulita in organele interne ale lui Yugao,si el mai este viu,doar e nemuritor  
Neji:Nu se poate,plangand si el

Mabel plangand:Hidan se intoarce sa faca lovitura finala de a o omora

(lulu)Eu lesinam iarasi pe jos .

Imi sterg lacrimile,o palmuiesc pe Lulu si s-a trezit  
Yugao:Esti ok?

Lulu cu lacrimi in ochi : D-Da ! TT^TT

Yugao:Nu mai plange  
Neji:Cum sa nu planga daca tu mori?zise luand-o pe Lulu de mana sa o ridice  
Hidan intra in baie  
Hidan:M-am intors derbedeilor!

Mikii:La naiba cu tine!

Lulu nervoasa : Ce nemernic esti ! Sabia VASHIR !Sa mori odata pentru tot deauna Hidan ! De data asta chear nu mai poti fi nemuritor ! Un inger e de ne INVINS !

Paii fara sa stiu,a facut o viteza incredibila,nimeni nu il vedea,si mi-atras parul lung si frumos tae tare  
Hidan:Spuneti-va adio de la ea!  
Yugao plangea sange

Si eu il lovisem a mia oara cu sabia in inima pe Hidan .

Neji:Da-i drumul,psihopatule!

Eu ii luasem si coasa din mana ,am trimis-o la Dumnezeu incat sa nu o mai puata lua

Hidan:M-am invatat cu acest atac,nu merge,sunt nemuritor,fetito,zise tragandu-ma si mai tare de par cu sulita indreptata spre gatul meu  
Hidan:Aveti de gand sa va luati adio de la ea razand

Lulu : Morii Naibii ! M-am saturat de tine Hidan !

Lulu : Kiaa ! ( i-am dat un picor in fata la Hidan )

Yugao:Nesimtitule,nu ma mir de ce tata nu prea vorbeste cu tine,esti fratele lui  
Toti s-au mirat  
Yugao:A fost unsecret,hidan e fratele lui Mitashi,tatal meu,deci Hidan e unchiul meu  
Hidan:Am fost trimis special sa te omor

Lulu : Nute vei mai atinge de Yugao - chan !

Hidan:M-am invatat cu atacurile tale,sunt slabe,nu merge niciunul,tragandu-ma si mai si mai tare de par

Neji:Lulu,nu mai rezist,ma duc sa ma dau la el, sa il omor odata,nu suport cand se atinge de ea,sau cand ea plange exact in fata ochilor mei

Lulu plangand : Cine ta trimis sa o ucizi pe Yugao-chan?

Lulu : Bunica ei sau cine Naiba ?

Hidan:Bunica ei,si seful clanului Raiton

Neji:Asta e un prost,hai sa ne aliem puterile Lulu,sa il distrugem

Lulu Plangand : Bine , pe el Neji ! Vin si eu acum !

Lulu plangand : Tu nu stii ca ea o o nemernica ? De ce vrea sa isi omoare nepoata ? Din cauza unu incident nefericit ? Tu nu gandesti Hidan ? Esti un Nenorocit si ar trebui sa fi deja in Iad !

eu ma transform leu  
miki:lulu ai nevoie de un leu?

Lulu : Toti 3 pe Hidan !  
Eu , neji si Miki am inceput lupta cu Hidan .

Yugao:Cum?Bunicul meu vrea sa ma omori?  
Hidan:Da!Sigurul care tine cu tn e Mitashi,tatal tau,care atuni cand ai plecat din sat,el s-a jurat cu mana pe inima ca te va gasii intr-o buna zi si te va proteja,si uite ca tu mori si el nu e aici,cu sulita aproape infipta in gatul meu  
Eu scot kunaiul si il indrept spre parul meu

In acelasi timp plangeam si tremuram

Lulu : LOVITURA VASHIR CU DEMONUL INTUNERICULUI !

Si ma apropiasem cu sabia si cu demonul spre Hidan , dar si Neji si Miki erau langa mine cu aceasi putere de razbunare .

Mitashi:Stoop copii,se pusa in fata lui Lulu mikii si neji,dupaia se duse si ii dadu una lui hidan de scapa sulita dinmana,dar tot ma tragea de par  
Mitashi:Frate,tot ai ramas fara cap  
Hidan:De unde naiba ai mai aparut?  
Mitashi:Eram prin trecere si te-am vazut aici,ce coincidenta  
Hidan se enerva  
Mitashi:Da-i drumul fetei mele,sau te distrug in bucatele  
Hidan:Nu ii dau drumul,cu coasa indreptata spre ea(avea 3 coase la el,una i-a dus-o lulu in cer)

Lulu sarcastica : Hidan ! Ai auzit , dai drumul lui Yugao-chan !

Hidan:Taci momaio!  
Dar Mitashi facu Raikiri,indepartandu-l pe Hidan de mine,dar eu picai jos,plina putin de sange pe fata,dar doar pe obraz

Lulu : Ce naiba ! Mamuie ? Zice cel care trebue deja sa fi fost tatal cuiva !

Tata ma ridica,si imi puse capul la pieptul lui  
Mitashi plangand:Insfarsit te-am gasit  
Hidan:In 3 zile e ca si moarta!Intreaba-i si pe ceilalti!

Lulu : Yugao ! Te simti bine ?

Hidan:Sunt tatal lui Kazumi sa stii,si ea e vampir,dar urasc ca e cea mai buna prietena a lui Lorelay

Mitashi:Are ochii inchisi,si de ce e asa ranita?

Lulu : Din cauza lui Hidan !

Lulu : Taci gura de mar acru ! Esti un nenorocit de batranel ! Si ar trebuii sa o vindeci pe Yugao - chan !

Mitashi se ridica ma lasa intinsa pe podea,isi pregateste sabia facuta dintr-un fier puternic  
Mitashi:Nu am vrut sa imi omor propriul frate,dar nu am avut de ales  
Hidan:Ce naiba faci?  
Mitashi:Mi-ai ranit fiica si o sa o platesti cu varf si indesat,tampit ordinar ce esti!fugind cu sabia spre el  
Lupta a inceput  
Mikii:Aoleu lupta intre 2 frati!

Eu am fugit dupa Yugao .  
Lulu plangand : Yugao te rog revinoti !

Lulu plangand : Trzeste-te ! Yugao , te rog deschide-ti ochii !

Neji dupa Lulu  
Neji:Trezeste-te!  
Mitashi i-a facut o rana imensa pe brat lui Hidan  
Mitashi:Vezi cum e sa suferi?Asta i-ai facut lui Yugao!  
A intrat bunica pe usa  
Bunica:Hidan ai nevoie de ajutor

Mitashi:Cum...

Hidan:Insfarsit ai venit!  
Bunica:Pai cum sa pierd distractia?  
Mitashi:Soacra,esti o nenorocita  
Bunica:Nu,nu sunt eu,fiica ta e,care a facut de rusine clanul Raiton  
Mitashi:Nu e adevarat!Mama lui Lorelay a murit protejandu-si fata!  
Bunica:Ba nu,a fost ucisa de catre cnv care a fost poruncit de catre Lorelay!  
Mitashi:Tu chiar esti o baba nesabuita!Numai prostii zici  
Bunica vine cu o viteza incredibila,dandu-i pe lulu si neji la o parte,luandu-ma pe mine pe umar,cu sabia indreptata spre gatul meu  
Bunica:De aceea o sa o omor eu  
Mitashi nu i-a venit sa creada

Lulu: Ce naiba ! Esti o bunica rea si nebuna ! Ei bine uite ca si eu pot fi nebuna !  
Si m-am transformat in inger .  
Lulu : Cei 700 de demoni pe ea !( spre bunca A ta Yugao )... Fara sa o raniti pe Yugao !

Dar eu ma trezesc,si ii dau un pumn tare tare in fata bunicai  
Bunicai ii curgea sange,eu am scapat,  
Bunica:Traiesti?  
Hidan:Nu se poate  
Yugao:Chiar credeati ca mor asa de repede,nenorocitilor?  
Hidan:Distruge-o!  
Bunica:Asta banuiamsa fac!cu sabia indreptata spre ea  
Yugao:Te omor eu,daca nu ma lasi in pace  
Bunica sarcastica:De parca ai putea  
Mitashi::Scumpa mea,bate-o mar!

miki:yugao vrei sa te ajut si eu?

Lulu Ma alatur tie Yugao-chan ! MAGICA VASHIR , ATAC !( SI O MIE DE SABI SE APROPIE DE BUNICA TA , YUGAO)

Yugao:E intre familie,vreau singura,lulu tu ma ajuti,mikii tu ai grija de neji

Lulu :Atunci la atac Yugao ! :)

vrei sa te ajut?

In timp ce eu le spuneam fetelor ceam zis mai devreme  
Bunica ma lovii cu sabia pana cand zburai in aer,nimeni nu ma prindea,si am picat jos,lovindu-ma grav  
Bunica se apropiecu o viteza incredibila spre mine

Neji:Dar,vroiam eu sa o protjez pe ea

Mitashi:Lore-chan!alergand spre mn,dand-o la o parte pe bunica

Lulu cu o lacrima in ochi : Yugao !

Lulu : Mori si tu naibii , bunicuto !

Dar inainte ca tata sa vina la mine,se puse hidan cu sulita in spatele lui,pregatit sa il raneasca,dar eu -am pus in spatele lui mitashi,riscandu-mi viata ptr el,picand jos lesinata,si ranita

Lulu : Hidan !  
Si de data asta l-am lovit drept la genunchi cu sabia mea si el a cazut jos grav ranit .

Bunica:Lulu,ma lupt cu tine vad  
Lulu:Daaa sa sti!Te omor  
Bunica:Sa te vad,scroafa tampita!  
Neji:Nu o face pe Lulu asa!zise ducandu-se la Lulu sa o ajute,si ii dadu unsut zdravam buniicii de o dobora jos

Mitashi era trist,mergea incet ca sa ajunga la mine,cand ajunse,ma lua in brate plangand

Yugao avea ochii inchisi

Lulu : Atac! Kiaaaaaa!( sa ma dusesem drept la bunica cu sabia in mana )  
Lulu : Ultimele cuvinte bunicuto ?

M-am trezit,ies din bratele lui mitashi,ma duc in fata bunicii,dar Lulu nu a vazut, si ma ranii la umar

Lulu : Refacer !( refacer se poate face numai de ingeri si este flosit numai cand ei au facut din greseala ceva , deci mai pe scurt ... am facut incat sa nu o mai rnesc pe Yugao - chan )

Bunica ma ia de picior,ma doboara de pamant,si ma tranti de perete tare

Lulu : Ce naiba ?Gata mi-e de ajuns bunicuto !  
Si ma dusesem cu viteza lumini spre ea , am luato de picor si am pus sabia drept la gatul ei .

Lulu : Yugao !  
Eu in gand : Te rog sa nu fie ranita tare Yugao !  
Lulu : Yugao ! Daca esti bine , atunci vino si distrugeti bunica pana mai ai timp !

Si se apropie de mn,ma dezlipeste de perete,si ma strange de gat ridicându-ma sus  
Bunica:Ultimele cuvinte?

Lulu : Asta e replica mea ! Kiaaaaaaaa! ( am alergat cu sabia spre bunica incat sa o tin mai strans sa nu o scap )

Închisai ochii,stateam nemiscata cu sange la gura

Lulu : Bun gata !  
Si am infipt sabia in burta la bunica lui Yugao

Mitashi a fost ranit la picior de Hidan mortal  
Hidan:Te omor eu pana la urma!razand

Bunica:Atac slab,sunt nemuritoare fetito,nu merge pe mine,

Neji:Mikii sa mergem sa il ajutam pe Mitashi!

miki:ok.

Lulu : Ati uitat bunicuto ca vampiri nu sunt imuni la lucruri taioase . :)

Si bunica a cazut pe jos aproape moarta .

Vine Kazumi,ii trage o palma cu vant puternic bunicutei,indepartand-o  
Kazumi:Fetelor sunteti bine?

Lulu : Da . :D... Dar Yugao nu prea . TT^TT

Neji:Lulu,Mitashi e ranit!  
Kazumi:Ma duc la ei  
Lulu:Si eu  
Dupa ce ele plecara,eu deschisai ochii si exact cand hidan era cu coasa apropiata de el,m-am dus rpd cu sabia  
Am ajuns,m-am pus in fata lui tata,si am retinut coasa cu sabia mea  
Mitashi:De ce faci asta?  
Yugao:Ca sa te protejez  
Mitashi printre lacrimi:Dar esti prea ranita!  
Yugao:Nu ma intereseaza,atata timp cat te protejez pe tn

Eu am alergat la Yugao .  
Lulu plangand : Yugao au trecut deja 2 zile decand ne-am luptat aici , t-tu nu o sa mai traiesti . T^T

miki:yugao!

Lulu : Nu mai pot gata !( am intrat intr-o usitape care voi nu ati vazut si m-am dus la Dumnezeu si i-am spus sa ii ieie viata lui Hidan . Zis si facut .)  
Lulu : M-am intors .  
( Hidan era picat jos si Yugao era si mai ranita . )

Nu mai puteam retine coasa,mi-a picat sabia,hidan nimerindu-ma cu coasa la umar  
Pic in genunchi  
In gandul meu:Sunt slaba,nu ma mir de ce nu potrejez pe nimeni

Eu am intrat in gandul la Yugao .  
Lulu in gand la Yugao : Nu esti slaba tu nu ai vazut cum ma descurc eu ? Zici ca sunt o mata fricoasa . -.-

Dar hidan era picat jos  
Yugao:Ce-a fost asta?

lulu : O portita magica . ;D

Eram plina de sange  
Kazumi:Yugao-sama,imbratisandu-ma si plangand

miki:yugao esti bine?

Dar am picat in bratele lui kazumi inchizand ochii

Lulu : 1. Yugao !  
2\. Neji , nu ar trebui sa fi gelos ? O.O

Mitashi:Inima ei bate incet  
Neji:Kazu-chan,dami-o mie  
Kazumi:Ok  
Si ma lua in brate  
Neji:Ce ar trebui sa fac ca sa ma ierte?

miki:pai sa o saruti.

Mitashi:Poate ca,iubirea trezeste un om de la moarte

Lulu sarcastica : Ar trebi sa o saruti pe buze ca sa te ierte . -.-

Eu , miki , mebel : Sa-ru-to ! Sa-ru-to !  
(poate se si vindeca ;3)

Zis si facut  
Neji se aseza jos,cu mn in bratele lui,si ma saruta pasional

Dupaia,deschid ochii incet  
Neji ma mangaia pe obraz...

Lulu : Yuiii ! :3

miki:ce romantic.

Yugao tinandu-se de cap cu ochii inchisi:Ce s-a intamplat?

Lulu : Neji te-a sarutat . :P

Lulu : Acum ca te-a sarutat neji pe buze il ierti Yugao ? ^.^

Yugao:Cum?De ce a facut asta?  
Mitashi:Te iubeste scumpa mea,de aia,imbratisandu-ma  
Yugao cu lacrimi de sange intr-un ochi:Dar pe mine nu m-ar iubi nimeni

Lulu : Ba da Yugao . :3

Lulu : Deci il ierti Yugao ? :O

Neji:Asa zici tu,luandu-ma de ambele maini  
Neji:Am promis solemn ca o sa te protejez cu pretul vietii mele,uitandy-se in ochii mei

Dupaia ma imbratisa

Lulu : Yuii , ce romantic . ^.^

mabel:ooooo ce draguti sunt.

Mitashi:Pai se pare ca iar dorm in padure,ca nu am unde

Yugao: ce trist :(

Lulu : Iti construiesc eu daca vrei chear la aceasta coliba . :))... Nu degeaba exista ingeri . :))

Lulu : Deci vrei ?

Kazumi:Eu dorm in copaci  
Yugao:Mikii ai 2 camere?

stan:ce se intampla aici?

Lulu : Ceva , de aceea tu o sa pleci . .

Lulu : Repet , daca nu va construiesc eu la aceasta coliba . :)

Mitashi:Sau plec,zice luandu-ma tare de mana spre iesirea din coliba  
Dar Neji ma prinde de cealalta mana:Unde ai de gand sa pleci cu ea?  
Mitashi:Acasa,aici e prea mult pericol  
Neji:O protejez eu  
Lui Mitashi ii dadu o lacrima pe obraz

Lulu : De ce plangi , Matashi ?

Yugao:Tata mai incet cu mana aia,ma doare!

Mitashi nu mai zise nimic,neji scapa mana mea,iar mitashi din greseala,mana care o tragea el era cea bandajata si scoase bandajul in timp ce mergea,toti au vazut o rana ffffffff adanca la ea si au inceput sa se indeparteze cat mai mult de mine,eu plangand

Neji era singurul aproape de mine  
Yugao:Acum ce aveti cu mn de va indepartati!?

Lulu : Nu trebie sa plece Yugao fiindca :  
1\. Are prieteni care o sa o ajute la greu .  
2\. Ma are pe mine inger protector .  
3\. Neji o place mult si de aceea o sa o protejeze .  
Lulu : Fricosilor eu stau cu Yugao , o fi ea o mare vanataie ( o ditamaia rana ) insa tot Yugao este .

eu ma apropri de yugao  
miki:scuze ma speri de ranile adanci.

Yugao plangand putin:Inteleg  
Mitashi:Vezi!Toti fug de tn ca ai rani,vino cu mn acasa,si ma tragea de mana pana la iesire

Lulu : Eu neji si Miki nu am fugit asa ca nu fi rau Matashi si nu minti .

Mitashi:Tot o iau cu mn,tragandu-ma mai tare de mana

Lulu : La naiba ce e cu lumea asta ?! si incep sa planga cazand in genunchi .

Dar Neji ma prinde  
Neji:Ti-am zis ca nu merge nicaieri!zise tragandu-ma spre el,luandu-ma in brate

miki:yugao mai am un secret care nu il zic la oricine.

Yugao:Hai in baie sa mi-l spui

mabel:esti vampir?zice mabel cu un zambet pana la urechi  
fi vrut eu sa fiu vampir.

miki:yugao hai in baie sa iti spun secretul.

Baie  
Yugao:Hai spune-l

miki:pai odata cu luna plina imi apar un semn pe frunte parintii imi spun ca acele semne odata descifrate se va schimba si va aparea cuvantul mei au fost luati de o organizatie secreta si obligati sa zica cuvantul care scrie pe fruntea daca afla gideon si de asta va sti totul ce ascunde cuvantul scris pe fruntea mea.

Eu am venit in baie .  
Lulu : Hei Yugao . Deci nu te-a luat . :3...Ce usurare ! :P...Credeam ca nu o sa te mai vad . Salut Miki . ^.^

Terra:buna!

Terra:heiiii! e cineva?!

Terra:dar ce sunt eu aici?! o bucata de carne?!

Deodat apare Gideon la geam :  
Gideon : Ce sa nu aflu ? O.O

miki:gideon dispari.

Terra:ceva ce nu-i de mutra ta.

Lulu : oo... Salut Terra , nu te-am vazut . ^.^

Terra:serioooooos?!

miki:lulu cand e luna plina?

Lulu : Azi , de ce ? O.O... O da secretul . ^.^

Terra:luna plina? cred ca in seara asta

miki:repede dati-mi un bandaj sa imi acopar fruntea.

Terra:uite!

Yugao:Am incurcat-o noi 2 Mikii daca e luna plina in seara asta

mi-am pus mana la burta.

Yugao:Si eu vreau un bandaj pentru semnul de pe mana mea!

Lulu : Ok uite . :D

Yugao:Terra te doare burta?

mi-am lasat privirea in jos. si tot ma tineam de burta, chiar daca nu ma durea

Yugao:Daca totusi suntem aci,am si eu ceva sa va spun

mi-am luat mana de la burta, mi-am ridicat privirea si am zis.  
Terra:nu voi lasa sa vi se intample nimic! va voi apara cu pretul vietii. in seara asta ne sigilam in coliba. nimic nu va intra nimic nu va iesi, si uite.  
i-am dat si lui yugao un bandaj

Terra:ce e?

Lulu : Oo... Terra nu te-am vazut ( eu imi pierdusem putin din memori )

Terra:nu-i nimic. ce e...yugao?

Lulu : Umm... Cine e Yugao ? O.O

Terra:Ti-ai pierdut memoria...

Terra:yugao e prietena noastra

Yugao:Uita-ti semnul!zic aratandu-le semnul in forma de fulger

Yugao:Daca afla cineva despre semnul asta o sa fiu distrusa,si in fiecare seara a lunii pline,imi apar semne argintii pe corp,devin parca un monstru,un demon

Terra:deasta ne sigilam in seara asta, in coliba. nimani nu o sa intre nimani nu o sa iasa, si nimeni nu se poate uita pe fereastra.  
(poate fi petrecare in pijamale va rog?)

Yugao:Eu nu ma imbrac in pijamale,mai este putin pana la luna plina,mi-e frica ca...

Terra:ca ce?

nu stie nimeni cum sa descifreze semnul de pe fruntea mea.

Terra:pe mine nu ma pune...ca deocamdata eu gandesc cel mai putin de aici.

Yugao:Ca o sa va atac,la ultima transformare era sa imi omor tatal,cu lacrimi de sange in ochi  
Si ca nu ma v-eti mai iubi  
Atunci cand ma transform,atac persoana care ma iubeste,si eu va iubesc pe toti,si sunt belele

Eu pot doar cand sunt transformta sa descifrez acel semn mikii

Am inceput sa trag perdelele si sa inchid toate usile  
Yugao:Ajutor,ajutor!zic in timp ce imi apar semne de fulger de culoare argintie pe corp,si parul mi se face saten inchis cu suvite verzi verzi

Terra:nu ne pasa...mie una nu

Yugao:Ajutor!zic tinNdu-ma de fata in care apareau semnele

Ochii mi se faceau de pisica , de culoare albastri,crescandu-mi 2 colti  
Neji:Ce esti tu?indepartandu-se  
Yugao:Probabil ca ma urati acum,nu?

Terra:nu mai face asta! arghhhhh!  
ma pun in patru labe mi se fac ochii rosii,imi cesc colti si gheara, marai putin, dupa care lesin.

Yugo plangand:Sunt un demon,asta e secretul meu

Yugao:Fugiti cat puteti de mine!

mie imi apareu pe mana alte semne si imi cresteau doua cozi albe.

Yugao:Terra,Neji,fugiti de aici,suntem oribile!zic punandu-ma langa mikii si tinand-o de mana

miki:toti din branesti ma credeau o eroina ca eu nu sunt demon si o bestie.

Yugao:Toti ma cred cea mai buna razboinica dar sunt un demon  
Ma duc la Terra  
O vindec cu un cristal  
Si se trezeste

miki:in branesti eram un fel de ben 10 pentru ei. Yugao:Mikii,Neji nu cred ca ma mai iubeste dupa ce a aflat secretul meu :(

miki:eu cred ca inca te mai iubeste.

Yugao:Cine ar iubi un demon?cu mainile la ochi plangand de mama focului

miki:eu il iubesc pe dipper care e varcolac.

Neji:Yugao,iarta-ma,dar eu te parasesc,nu mai vreau sa am de-a face cu tine,zise plangand si plecand incamera lui  
In acel moment am avut o privire rece,mi-am pus mainile la fata si am inceput sa plang cazand in genunchi

Terra:yugao...Neji! ce-ti fac mortaciune borata! macar ea nu are ochii vineti!

mabel:wow

Terra:ce e?

Plec pe o scara,ma pun pe ea,pun cotul pe genunchii pei si capul pe mainile mele,plangand putin si ma gandeam la ceva  
Amintire:  
Neji:Am promis solemn ca te voi proteja cu pretul vietii mele  
Alta amintire:  
Neji:Ea nu pleaca nicaieri Mitashi  
Gata amintirile  
Si cand ma gandeam ca doar din cauza lui am ramas aici,puteam sa ma intorc in satul fulger cu tatal meu,dar el m-a imbratisat fara sa imi dea drumul,ca sa nu plec de langa el,zic cu voce tare plangand

mabel:miki tu esti eroina de la stiri?

miki:da eu sunt aia.

Terra:yugao...de as putea sa te ajut cu sfaturile date de...  
amintire:  
bagghera:nu renunbta si in final vei reusi...  
alta amintire:  
kaa:intr-un suflet unim dragostea...  
alta amintire:  
frate-sur:oriunde ai, cu tine voi veni...  
gata amintirile:  
terra(in gand):pe parcurs am intalnit multe persoane de la care am invatat multe...foarte...  
si trag un zambet,dar il retrag usor, si repede.

Yugao:David nu m-a parasit cand a aflat ca sunt demon,tot m-a iubit asa,el a murit protejandu-ma

Yugao:Nu inteleg de ce dracu m-a parasit!zic dand cu pumnul tare in bara,curgand mult mult sange,plangand

Terra:nu stiu...dar nu trebuie sa-ti pese. ai o viata. profita de ea. pentru ca asta e una, dar sansele sunt multe. vei gasi pe cineva.

miki:yugao totusi semnul asta de pe fruntea mea cred ca inseamna ceva parintii nu mi-au zis ce inseamna sau ce cuvant este in spatele acestui semn.

Yugao:O sa descifrez eu semnul

miki:ok

miki:yugao spunemi ce inseamna semnul de pe fruntea mea.

Yugao:Inseamna ca moartea este lucrul de baza care trebuie sa il faci

Asuna - Yugao , esti o fata puternica ! Sa nu plângi!

Yugao:Nu poate vorbi nimeni cu el?cu o fata trista

Terra::(

Neji:Hei,ce faceti?cu o fata putin trista

Terra:caca! du-te si vezi in tualeta. si te rog cazi in ea.

Neji:Ce ti-a venit Terra?

Terra:nervi idiotule! cum ai putut sa o superi pe yugao?

Neji:Dar e demon,de ce sa mai fiu cu ea?  
Dupa ce am auzit,am lesinat jos,cu ochii inchisi putin  
Mikii:Yugao!

Terra:pentru ca e fiinta...nu conteaza ce e...cnteaza sa fie ea insasi...  
apoi am alergat si m-am pus in genunghi la nga ea

Kazumi:Nu ii mai bate inima!zise cu capul ascultandu-mi bataile inimii

A venit doctorul chemat de Mikii  
Doctor:Care e pacientul?  
Mikii:Ea este  
Si incepe sa imi asculte inima  
Doctor:Bate prea incet,nu e normal

Terra:puteti sa o salvati nu?

Doctor:Este o problema

Doctor:Cine a lovit-o asa adanc in organele interne?

Terra:nu stiu...

miki:eu stiu

Doctor:Macar sa o trezim  
Terra:Dar cum?  
Mikii:Hai sa aruncam cu apa pe ea!  
Doctor:Buna idée

Am adus apa, si imediat s-a imprastiat pe fata lui yugao

Yugao:Cee?Aaah,cine a facut asta?zise tipand si tremurand

miki:yugao esti bine?

Terra:scuze!

Terra:eu am fost,yugao. si scuze

Yugao:Nu,mi-e frig!  
Doctorul:Doar hraniti-o cu supa de pui,si bandajati-o,dand-o cu ceasta solutie,sii-o dadu lui mikii in mana,si dupaia pleca  
Neji:Esti ok?zise apropiindu-se de mine  
Yugao:Mi-e frig!cu ochii inchisi,imbratisandu-ma si tremurand  
Dar si el ma imbratisa,punandu-mi capul la pieptul lui  
Neji:Te incalzesc eu...

Terra:du-te si incalzeste-te singur! si las-o! Yugao...uite! supa.  
si am indreptat o linguraa de supa de pui fierbinte lui yugao.

Yugao:Mikii e luna plina,si trebuie sa ma transform,ce mai probleme

miki:eu deja m-am transformat.

Lulu : Unde sunt si cine sunteti voi ? O.O

miki:esti in ciudateni.

Lulu: Adica intr-un desen animat ? Fiindca o vad pe pacifica si dipper afara .

sa pun mana pe pacifica si o bat mar

Deodata cad jos lesinata .

Lulu in gand : De ce nu ma pot controla ?Nu e normal . Sunt sigura ca mi-a intrat cineva in corp . Stiu unde sunt si stiu cine sunt toti . -.-

eu ma transform in om si ma duc afara si o iau pe pacifica de par  
miki:lasal in pace pe dipper ca e iubitul meu.  
pacifica:nu vreau.  
eu o trag si mai tare de par  
miki:scoatel pe dipper din himnoza si lasal in pace.  
pacifica:nu si sa sti ca iam scos din memorie primul sarut cu tine.  
eu ma infuri rau si sar pe pacifica si ii dau palpe peste fata si o invinetesc pe maini si pe o musc de brat pana ii dau sangele.  
pacifica se taraste pe pamant si fuge in padure eu il iau pe dipper de mana si il sarut pe buze.

Lulu : Vad un demon. Pacat ca nu il pot lua . TT^TT

eu rup sarutul si cu lacrimi in ochi zic  
miki:dipper iti mai amintesti de mine?  
dipper:nu si fuge in padure  
miki in gand:ce ti-a facut pacifica?

Lulu in gand : mori naibii cel care mi-ai facut asta .

Eu ma ridic si fug departe fara sa ma vedeti .

miki in gand:pacifica o sa aflu eu ce iai facut lui dipper ce incatatie de himnoza si de pierdere de memorie ai folosit.

eu dau cu pumnul in in pamant si urlu de furie.

Yugao:Hidan nu a murit,a intrat in corpul lui Lulu,si doar eu o sa il pot scoate de acolo  
Yugao:Nu va uitati la mine!Arat oribil ca sunt demon,nu ma mir de ce ma parasii Neji  
Aveam parul saten inchis,cu suvite rosii,ochii albastri de pisica,si semne pe tot corpul,semne din alea periculoase  
Yugao:Arat oribil

Miki:yugao totul e in regula?zic eu cu o fata trista.

Yugao:Tu nu te uiti la mine?Arat oribil,cu lacrimi in ochi

Miki:sunt foarte eu incepand sa plang

Yugao:De ce esti trista?

Miki:pacifica la himnotizat pe dipper si ia pus o formula ca sa nu isi aminteasca de mine

Yugao:Si eu sunt,Neji m-a parasit

Miki:ma simnt ciudat.

Yugao:Si eu

Mabel:fetelor unde e dipper?

Terra:ce plictiseala! doar eu ma plictisesc?

miki:mabel dipper e himnotizat de pacifica e cu ea.  
mabel:am gasit un medalion in pantalonul lui dipper.

Yugao:De ce trebuie sa ma doara inima atat de tare?zic punandu-mi mana pe inima

Terra:dar eu ce sunt aici?! O BUCATA DE CARNE?!

miki:pe mine ma doare stomacul si simnt ca ma doare si inima.

Terra:hai! serios! dar ce sunta aici?! ma vede cineva?! OYE!

Yugao:Terra ptr tne era itrebarea!dar vad ca nimeni nu ma intelege,si salut

miki:terra eu sufar trag de un lemn din podeaua colibei

Terra:scuze yugao. si nu trebuie sa va doara inima. sunt oamnei si ei...nu fiti triste. eu voi fi mereu cu voi. promit!

eu incercam sa zambesc dar tot deprimata eram.

Terra:eu nu inteleg...nu inteleg eu multe, dar pe asta chiar nu o inteleg. fiintele se cearta si se impaca mereu. voi de ce suntei asa suparate. o sa revina tot la normal

Yugao:Cine ar fi impreuna cu un demon?

Yugao:Cine ar iubi un demon?

Zic dand cu pumnii in podea si plangand

miki:pacifica la himnotizat pe dipper si ia scos din memorie primul sarut cu mine si acuma nu isi mai aminteste de mine.

Terra:dar eu? sunt un demon pe dinauntru. nu stiti nimic si asa ar trebui. pentru ca despre ce am in interior...nu pot vorbi

Primul sarut cu Neji a fost atunci cand eram lesinata gata sa mor,si ieri am facut o greseala ca nu am plecat cu tatal meu acasa,Neji m-a oprit,m-a imbratisat si mi-a promis ca ma va proteja!dar chiar asa,sa ma paraseasca asa de repede?zic dand cu pumnii si piioarele in pamant

Terra:oamenii zic dar nu fac. nu trebuie sa fiti credule

Plangand balti de lacrimi

Neji:De ce plangeti,fetelor?  
Ne ia el prin surprindere

Yugao:Boule!zic dand cu un bat tare in el

Terra:ele plang. eu dor mor incet. o sa ne inecam aici daca mai plang mult

Neji cu o lacrima in obraz:De ce plang...

Terra:bine! acu apucate si tu,ca nu ne e deajuns ca ele plang.

Yugao:Bine,gata incetez!zic stergandu-mi lacrimile  
Neji:Ar fi bine,ca plang si eu cand te vad

Neji o lua pe Terra de mana pana in baie  
Neji:Nu pleci de aici pana nu imi spui imediat ce are Yugao,cu o privire serioasa

Eu am ramas cu Mikii  
Yugao:Mikii nu ma pot opri din plans,ce am?zic punandu-mi mainile la fata

miki:nu stiu.

Yugao:Tu nu plangi?

miki:plang si rup scanduri.

In baie  
Neji:Zi-mi odata ce are Yugao,zice nervos

Neji:Eu plec,nu se poate vorbi cu tine

Si veni la noi asa dintr-o data,nervos,ma apuca de guler,privindu-ma rece si urat zicand:Ce ai de plangi?inceteaza!zice strangandu-ma, dar eu plangeam

miki:yugao!

Intre timpnimi curgea sange din gura zicand cu greu si ragusita  
Yugao:Nenorocitule,da-mi drumul,ma doae gatul  
Neji:Nu iti dau pana nu imi zici!tipand la mn

miki:neji laso in pace pe yugao ce ai cu ea.

Neji:Esti o tradatoare,asta esti,zice dandu-mi drumul trantindu-ma de pamant  
Eu scuipam sange si plangeam sange

miki:yugao esti bine.

Yugao plangand:Ce i-a venit

miki:nu stiu.  
mabel:yugao uite ce am gasit un medalion

Yugao:Pentru cine o fi?

miki:deschidel sa vedem ce e in interiorul medalionului.

Yugao:E o inima

mabel:medalionul l-am gasit printre hainele lui dipper.

miki:yugao ce scrie pe inima?

Yugao:Scrie te voi iubi mereu

eu incep sa plang  
miki:trebuie sa facem ceva sa il facem pe dipper sa iasa din himnoza.

Yugao:Tu plangi?dar eu ca am fost batuta de Neji?

miki:pai trebuie sa aflam de ce s-a enervat neji pe tine tu nu iai facut nimic.

Yugao:Poate o fi si el himnotizat

miki:dar cine sa il himnotizeze pe neji?

Yugao:Tot pacifica

miki:trebuie sa ii scoatem din himnoza pana nu e prea tarziu.

mabel:dar cum e imposibil acuma ca pacifica il are pe neji.

miki:yugao cauta in jurnalul 2 despre himnoza si anditotul pentru ai scoate din himnoza.

Pacifica:E prea tarziu,zise intrand pe usa  
Yugao:Ce ai facut cu Neji,nenorocito?zic aratandu-i pumnul  
Pacifica:L-am himnotizat si l-am antrenat ca sa te poata ucida, si dipper e himnotizat normal,am stat ceva timp pana l-am himnotizat asa pe Neji

eu incep sa marai ca un lup

miki:pacifica te pui cu cine nu trebuie.

Pacifica:Neji dragule,vino incoace,zise uitandu-se la el  
Neji:Da,pacifica  
Pacifica:Distruge-o pe roscata,te rog frumos  
Neji:Am inteles draga  
Si pacifica il saruta pasional pe Neji  
Mie imi venea sa lesin,dar am plans

Am lesinat

miki:cred ca imi vine sa dau la boboci.

mabel:yak cred ca si mie mi se face rau

Yugao:Mie deja mi se facu

Yugao:Mie-mi spui  
Pacifica:Singurul leac ca Neji sa isi revina este sa fie sarutat de tine Yugao

mabel in soapta:yugao dar cum o reusesti sa il saruti pe neji daca pacifica la antrenat si e puternic.

miki:pacifica ce iai facut lui dipper.

Yugao:Nu stiu!printre lacrimi  
Yugao:O sa ma lupt cu el pana mor

Incepe lupta  
Neji ma loveste cu palme in vant trantindu-ma de perete  
Zicand  
Neji:Cred ca stiu slabiciunea ta  
Yugao:Care e?  
Si Neji a scos o sabie infingand-o exact in inima me  
A inceput sa imi curga sange din ochi i din rana,picand jos  
Yugao:Am fost aproape omorata de persoana care o iubesc,e prea puternic,ce naiba a facut pacifica?

mabel:yugao!  
neji esti un montru

Neji se apropie de mine cu sabia  
Neji:Spune-ti ultimele cuvinte  
Amintiri  
Neji:Mereu o sa fiu langa tn  
Amintire 2  
Neji:Am promis solemn ca te voi proteja cu pretul vietii mele  
Amintire 3  
Mitashi:Pentru ca te iubeste,deaia  
Gata amintirile  
Yugao:Si cand ma gandesc ca o sa fiu omorata de el,cu lacrimi in ochi  
Neji a inceput sa indrepte sabia spre mine,pregatit sa ma omoare  
Pacifica:Omoar-o dragu meu!Nu iti sta nimeni in cale  
Eu plangeam sange

miki si mabel:yugao!

Dar cand sa dea cu sabia in mn,si-a deschis inima si s-a oprit,invingand himnoza lui pacifica  
Se duce spre Pacifica si o raneste grav cu sabia  
Pacifica:Dar,cum?  
Neji:Himnoza ta nu functioneaza bine deloc,eu nu as rani-o pe Yugao,cu o privire rece  
Si infinge sabia in burta pacificai

miki:yugao esti bine.

Yugao:Nu cred,scuipand sange,picand jos  
Dar ma prinde Neji

miki:pacifica zi unde e dipper.

pacifica:nu iti spun.

eu o iau de par si o ridic in sus

miki:zi unde e dipper alfel o patesti.

pacifica:e in padure in pestera secreta.

eu ii dau drumul pacificai si ma duc dupa dipper.

Aveam ochii inchisi,dar Neji ma lua in brate  
Neji:Haide,trezeste-te!  
Am deschis ochii  
Neji plangand:Iarta-ma,doar stii ca nu te-as rani,zise luandu-ma in brate

eu eram in padure cautam pestera aia secreta ajung in mijlocul padurii si vad o pestera si intru in prin pestera si il vad pe dipper era lesinat si legat de il dezleg si il iau in brate si fug inapoi la coliba.

Mei: Ma scuzati... insa poate cineva sa imi arate pe unde trebuie sa o iau ca sa ajung la un rau? Am fosr atacata de niste lupi in padure iar sangerarea nu se opreste. ( spuse o fata necunoscuta care ajunsese in fata lui Yugao fara ca ea sa isi dea seama)

eu intru in coliba si merg in camera de sus (avandul pe dipper in brate)

cand deodata dai de mine. Eram pe jos cu mana pe picior si puteai vedea ca am ceva urme de sange pe el.  
Mei: Scuze ca am intrat fara sa cer permisiunea... insa am crezut ca cineva era aici, lumina fiind aprinsa... o.o

mabel:esti bine? vrei un bandaj?

Mei: Nu cred ca sunt... sangerarea nu se opreste. Mergeam in padure cand o haita de lupi m- a atacat...

mabel:uite puneti bandaj la rana.

Mei: Multumesc... si imi pare rau ca am dat buzna in casa ta...

mabel:esti bine venita in coliba misterelor

Mei: Multumesc... cum te cheama? Eu sunt Mei. Vin dintr- un sat din apropiere. Eram in padure deoarece ma urmarea cineva... inafara de lupi din pacate. Nu stiu ce au cu mine deci mai bine as pleca ca sa nu te bag in belele.

mabel:ma cheama mabel pines

mabel:daca sti cate belele am avut eu si fratele meu.

Mei: Frumos nume... totusi ce e cu prietenul tau?

mabel:care prieten?

Mei: Pardon, fratele tau...

mabel:a fost himnotizat de pacifica si dus intr-o pestera dar la salvat la timp prietena lui adica iubitica lui.

Yugao:Si Neji e himnotizat,plangand

Se auzira niste zgomote de afara.  
Mei: EI SUNT! ( spuse Mei cu o fata speriata)

stan:copii deschideti usa.

Si intra bunica mea si Hidan pe usa  
Hidan:Ne-am intors sa te omoram,Lorelay!  
Yugao:Hopa  
Bunica:Pregateste-te,cu sabia indreptata spre mine

Mabel:Stan tu mai bine pleci,e o problema de familie

stan:ma duc la pariuri

Mei: Sunt cei care ma urmaresc. Cand am ajuns acasa, totul era dezordonat si cand m- am intors erau cam 3 ninja care au vrut sa ma rapeasca. Atunci am fugit incercand sa scap. Oare de ce ma vor pe mine... nu am nimic special...

Mei: A mai venit cineva! :o

Mei: Mabel, e prietena cu tine?

eu eram in camera si il pun pe dipper in pat si ii dau tricoul jos si vad o rani pe piept si pe avem bandaje la mine si il bandajez.

mabel:yugao dute sus sa vezi ce se intampla de ce miki a ramas sus cred ca se intampla ceva rau.

Hidan:Noi eram acei ninja mascati care te rapeau,fato! (Mei),zise cu glasul ridica  
Bunica:Ma gandeam ca eti o momeala buna ca sa o ademenim pe Yugao

Mei: O.O Dar eu nu am nici o legatura cu Yugao...

Mei: Scuze Yugao... dar cum ati stiut ca o sa va arat unde este...

Yugao:Astia sunt tampiti,Mei!Vor sa ma omoare ca a murit mama din cauza mea dar nu a fost asa,zic aruncand cu 2 kunaye in ei  
Cand a prins kunayul bunica  
Bunica:Vad ca te pui cu mine,atunci hai sa luptam dur  
Zice alergad spre mn cu sabia pregatita

miki:ce se intampla?

Mei: Hmm... oare ce ar trebui sa fac in situatii de genul asta... dupa ce sensei- ul meu mi- a spus ca mai bine nu imi folosesc chakra fiindca e una foarte periculoasa m- am retras intr- un satulet care nu a fost pus pana acum in situatii ca astea

Se pare ca bunica a infins sabia langa locul inimii mele,a inceput sa imi curga sange din gura

miki si mabel:yugao!

Dintr-o data apar eu ( asa cum ma vedeti in poza mea de la Lulu4 numai ca atunci eram pe umerii la doi agenti ).  
Lulu : Agentilor , lasati-ma jos ! :D  
Am inceput sa o imbratisez pe Mei .  
Lulu : Mei ! De cand nu te-am vazut ?!^.^... Si tu te-ai pierdut in desenul animat ? O.O  
Lulu in gand : Morii Naibii Hidan ! ... De ce eu trebuie sa nu ma pot controla ? De ce ? ...Dar ma bucur ca Mei - chan e aici . :3 ... Mi-a fost dor de ea ! ^.^...Stiu ce am sa fac , am sa ma pun in mintea lui Yugao-chan ca sa pot comunica cu ea . :D  
Am ajuns in mintea lui Yugao .  
Lulu in mintea lui Yugao : Yugao , Esti bine ? TT^TT...Sunt eu Lulu . T^T

Eu stau inconstienta pe podea,cu sabia infipta in mine,aproximativ 19 ore am stat asa,fara sa ma trezsc

miki:yugao te rog nu muri.

Neji:De ce nu se trezeste,asezandu-se langa mine

Lulu : O , ce romantic . :P

mabel:poate e intr-un somn adanc.

Neji:Trebuie sa ii scoatem sabia din ea  
Zis si facut

Lulu : O.O Mabel Pines ? Te-am vazut pe Disney Channel. Esti super , imi dai un autograf daca tot sunt intr-un desen animat ?

mabel:ok

Mikii a chemat un doctor  
A ajuns in coliba  
M-a examinat si a zis:  
Doctor:Cat timp a dormit asa?  
Miki:Am 19 ore  
Doctor:Nu este bine deloc

Deodata revin la amintirile mele dar pentru putin timp .  
Lulu : Hidan , cum de mai traiesti ? O.O  
Lulu in gand : Cum naiba mai traieste ?

Yugao in gand:E nemuritor,el nu moare

mabel:pe ce vrei autograful?

miki:care e vestea proasta?

Doctor:Am o veste proasta ptr voi

Doctor:Vreti sa o auziti sau nu?

Lulu : Ce autograf , eu nu am cerut nici unul! -.-

miki:vreau sa aud vestea proasta.

Doctor:Am examinat-o,si am observat ca organele ei interne sunt distruse aproape,chiar distruse,inima,pieptul

mabel:a murit?

Doctor:Daca astazi nu se trezeste,inseamna ca e moarta

Eu am cazut lesinata pe podea .

Si cu lacrimi in ochi .

mabel:neji cred ca e momentul sa o imormantam.

Neji cu pumnul strans ridicand-o pe Lulu:Jur ca il omor pe Hidan!

Deschid putin ochii  
Doctor:Priviti!A deschis putin ochii!

mabel:se intampla o mabel uitanduse spre tavan.

Lulu cu lacrimi in ochi : Ma duc inca o data la Dumnezeu sa iti pana partea vietii deoparte si poate chear sa o sparga sa nu te mai vedem Hidan .  
M-am dus la dumnezeu si mi-a dat mie sa fac tot ce vreau cu viata lui Hidan , m-am intors si i-am zis la Hidan :  
Lulu : Vezi sfera asta ? Asta e ata si ca sa fie mai distractiv i-o dau lu Neji sa o sparga . Uite Neji .

Neji:Ce sa fac cu ea?

Doctor:Domnisoara,va simtiti bine?  
Yugao:Nu prea  
Mikii:Ma duc dupa bandaje

mabel:lulu uite am desenat o pisi-caticatura a lui neji.

Am inceput sa rad .  
Lulu : Hahahhahhahahahhaaaa ! ^.^

Doctor:Vorbiti de pisi-caticatura,in loc sa va pese de prietena voastra,care zace jos mai avand putin sa moare?zice serios

Eu inca radeam in hohote .

miki:am adus bandajele.

Sa ma ridic,nu reusesc,pic inapoi jos scuipand si tusind sange,plangand sange

miki:yugao sa te ajut sa te ridici?

Neji:O ajut eu,zice punandu-mi mana in jurul gatului lui

Doctorul cu lacrimi in ochi:Nenorocitu care i-a facut asta trebuie sa moara

miki:neji uite bandaj sa o bandajezi

Zis si facut,ma bandaja,dar eu tot plangeam si tuseam sange

mabel in soapta:lulu uite i-am desenat pe yugao si neji.

Mei: Yugao... :o Mai bine nu te- ai ridica... vad ca Hidan ti- a lasat un sigiliu. Daca nu ai grija, se poate sparge si sa intre in tine. Trebuie indepartat cu grija. Pot sa incerc sa te ajut eu?

Yugao scuipand snge:Daca vrei sa ma ajuti,bine

mabel:miki ce face dipper cum se simnte?  
miki:pai l-am bandajat si acum e bine.

Mei puse mana pe piciorul lui Yugao dupa care se retrase intr- un colt al camerei si incepu sa planga.  
Mei: Acum nu mai este...  
Mei isi ridica fruntea si ati observat ca sigiliul era acum la ea.  
Mei: Asta e tot ce va pit oferi ca m- ati ajutat. Am vazut cum ati luptat... cum mi- ati ajutat. Stiu ca e bine sa faci chestii din acestea chiar daca te pui in pericol. Multumesc Yugao... multumesc Miki... multumesc Lulu ^^

Lulu : Ohh... De mult nu am mai ras asa de tare . ^.^... Deci Yugao nu te misca . Vad zidul , Mei deci si tu il vezi ?

Lulu : Oh... Mei , nu crede ca o sa ramai acolo . ...Lasa ca te ajut eu . ^.^

Lulu : O sa incerc sa distrug sigilul , lasa ca nu te omor Mei-chan . ^.^... SABIA VASHIR ( atac cu sabia in sigil si il distrug , iar Mei era iarasi libera )

eu il vad pe dipper coborand scarile fara bluza pe el si iesind pe use.  
miki:ce s-o fi intamplat cu dipper?

Lulu: Nu stiu ce s-a intamplat cu el dar eu imi pun in scaun in fata sa nu il vad .( chear asta am si facut )

miki:...

mabel:bine ca avea inca pantalonul pe el.

Mei : Vin si eu acum Lulu . ( Eu si Mei ne-am ascuns dupa scaune si am inceput sa povestim )

Yugao:De ce Mei e suparata?

miki:yugao eu ma duc dupa vad ce pune la cale.

Lulu : Eu de aici nu vad ca e suparata . Fiindca stau langa ea . -.-

Yugao:Vin cu tn mikii,stai,un pic  
Si o iau pe Lulu de mana  
Yugao:Ai grija de Mei,te rog,nu stiu ce m-as face daca ar patii cv  
Si eu cu mikii am plecat la drum

miki:yugao uite hainele lui dipper.

Lulu in gand : Umm... Din moment ce Mei mi-e cea mai buna prietena cred ca o sa ma descurc .  
Si am inceput sa povestesc cu ea .

Yugao:Ce ar cauta hainele lui in mijlocul padurii,pe jos?

miki:pai exista un rau poate e la rau.

Yugao:Sa mergem  
Am ajuns la rau  
Mikii:Dipper am venit sa te luam acasa  
Dupa ce a spus asta, dipper a aruncat cu un kunay spre mn,ma feresc,taiandu-mi putin din par  
Si dipper devine pacifica deoarece a folosit o tehnica interzisa  
Pacifica:Deci ne intalnim din nou,fetelor

Lulu : Mei , cum de te-ai gandit sa vi aici ?  
Mei: Nu am facuto cu intentie.  
Lulu : Pai atunci cum ai venit aici ?  
Mei : M-au urmarit bunica lui Yugao si Hidan , cu o haita de lupi . :(  
Lulu : Naspa .

miki:pacifica de ce sunt hainele lui dipper in padure.

Pacifica:Dipper a venit la mn,ca ma iubeste  
Mikii incepu sa planga  
Pacifica:Nemernica ordinara!O sa te distrug,zice alergand spre yugao

miki:nu se poate una ca incep sa dau cu pumnii intr-un copac.

Pacifica incepu sa dea cu pumnii in mine,si ma nimereste in obraz,unde ma innegreste rau

eu dadeam cu pumnii in copac si il transform in lup si incep sa marai la pacifica.

Pacifica:Nu mi-e frica de tine  
Pacifica:Cat am vrut sa te ucid,Yugao-sama

eu maraiam si urlam de furie

Pacifica se îndreaptă cu un kunay spre mn

miki in soapta:nimeni nu poate distruge dragostea adevarata vine din inima.

Pacifica ma ranii la umar cu kunayul,eu pic in genunchi tusind sange

miki:yugao!

miki:pacifica ce iai facut lui dipper?si sa sti ca dragostea adevarata e din inima si suflet.

Pacifica:Dipper e himnotizat,nu stiu cum de Neji a scapat de himnoza

miki:doar dragostea adevarata poate rupe himnoza

Yugao:Dragostea adevarata?Doar asa a rupt Neji himnoza?zic cu o fata infricosata

miki:da.

Yugao:nu inteleg,plangand

miki:dragostea adevarata vine din inima si niciodata dragostea nu e indepartata prin lege.

miki:pacifica eu inca il mai iubesc pe dipper nu renunt asa de usor.

Yugao:Ce emotionant,plangand

Miki:eu cred in dragostea adevarata.

Miki:pacifica daca faci ceva nebunesc cu dipper jur ca iti fac vanatai mari.

Pacifica il aduce pe Dipper in fata noastra plin de vanatai

eu ma infurii si avand in mana o creanga de copac o rup in bucatele.

miki:ce iai facut lui dipper de e plin de vanatai.

Pacifica:L-am batut cu sabia,ceea ce pot face si cu voi 2  
Noi incepem sa ne apropiem dar pacifica indreapta o sabie spre gatul lui Dipper  
Pacifica:Nu va apropiati,sau el moare!

eu incep sa plang.

Yugao in gand:Nu suport cand ea plange  
Si eu fug spre Pacifica,dar cand sa ii iau cutitul din mana ei,ea mi-l infinge in picior

miki:yugao! pacifica nu vroiam sa fac asta.  
si ma transform in bestie.

miki:fao

Am facut-o,am infins sabia in gatul Pacificai,dar nu o doare,ca nu lesina,si sta asa pe loc uitandu-se la mikii

miki:de ce nu o doare.

Yugao:Ahhh,pacifica are 3 inimi!  
Mikii:Cum dracu?  
Yugao:Eu i-am terminat doar o inima,mai am 2  
Mikii:Aoleu  
Si in momentul acela,pacifica ma trage de par tare nemaivrand sa imi dea drumul

miki:pacifica dai drumul pretenei mele.

Pacifica:N-amde gand sa ii dau drumul,zice tragandu-ma si mai tare de par  
Eu plangeam sange

mabel:pacifica dai drumul lui yugao acum.

Pacifica:Nenorocta!zice strangandu-ma mai tare de par

in jurul meu era chakra rosie si ochii mei deveneau verzi si imi cresteau coltii de lup.

mabel:yugao ce se intampla cu miki?

Yugao:Ai grija mikii,tocmai o sa iti dezlantui bestia din tn!  
Pacifica:Taci,proast!zice dand cu pumnul in abdomenul meu strângându-ma si mai tare de par

imi apareau si cele doua daram un copac in semn ca sunt periculoasa.

Cand voi erati cu Pacifica ...Eu si Mei am fost luate de catre bunica lui Yugao si de Hidan .  
Lulu plangand : Dane drumul !  
Hidan : Nu ! In nici un caz !  
Bunica lui Yugao : Eu cu Hidan ne-am dat seama ca daca va ucidem Yugao se va da batuta si o sa o omoram .  
Mei : Lasa-ne in pace ! Si pe noi dar si pe Yugao !  
Hidan : In visele voastre .

Eu simt cv in inima

Si gandul imi spune ceva:  
Lulu si Mei sunt in pericol  
In acel moment,imi tai parul si scap de la pacifica  
Nu mi-a prins tot parul,doar putin,yugao:Ma duc dupa Hidan!Sigur pune cv la cale

Eu si Mei eram aproape de moarte .  
Hidan : Hahaha! Se intoarce roata ! Nu, Lulu ?

eu ii invoc pe cei doi motani pe nume nasturel si johnny(bandit) care o atacau pe pacifica.

Mei lesina , iar eu incepeam sa plang .  
Lulu ragusita : Nu o vei invinge pe Yugao nici o data !  
Hidan : Mai vedem ... Dupa ce muriti voi .

Hidan:Muriti!cu coasa indreptata spre fete  
Bunica:Distruge-le Hidan!  
Dar apar eu in fata fetelor cu 2 sabii,retinand coasa lui Hidan  
Hidan:Cum?  
BuLulu ragusita : N-N-Nu mai pot. ( am lesinat si eu , iar Hidan era in ce in ce mai aproape de noi )nica:Ce naiba cauti tu aici?

Hidan ma raneste cu coasa  
Hidan:Ele sunt apropiate de moarte,ai intarziat,Yugao-sama  
Yugao:Nesuferit ordinar ce esti!Nu pot sa ced ca le-ai facut asta!  
Bunica:A fost o idee buna  
Hidan:Acum ca i venit aici,sa te ucidem  
Hidan:Ce bine suna  
Si alearga amandoi cu coasa si sabia spre mine

Intre timp , Hidan si-a facut o dublura ca sa ne ucida pe toate deodata.

motanii mei o zgariau pe pacifica ii arunca si se repede la mine si imi da cu pumnii in fata.  
si eu ii dadeam cu pumnii in fata si o trageam si de imi facea galerie.

Yugao:Cum?  
Hidan1:M-am dublat,ca sa va pot ucide pe toate  
Bunica:Acesta este sfarsitul tau Yugao-sama  
Hidan 2 se indreapta incet de fete,iar Hidan1 ma loveste rau cu coasa trantindu-ma de pamant  
Bunica:Hidan,ocupa-te de fete,omoara-le  
Hidan:Asa o sa fac!

Hidan incepea sa se apropie de inima mea sa ma ucida.

Incerc sa ma ridic,dar imi curge sange din gura  
Yugao:Trebuie...sa le salvez,cu lacrimi in ochi  
Hidan:O razboinica asa de slaba ca tine nu le poate salva,nu e de mirare ca esti rusinea clanului Raiton  
Bunica:Esti o nesuferita ca intotdeauna,cu sabia indreptata spre mine  
Hidan:Spune ultimele cuvinte  
Bunica avea sabia indreptata spre mn si Hidan coasa

Apare Mitashi,si distruge clona care incerca sa le omoare pe fete

Lulu in gand : Multumesc mult .

Bunica infinge sabia langa locul inimii mele,eu avand ochii deschisi dar stand nemiscata,tremurand,plina de sange  
Criticandu-ma in gand  
Yugao:Nu sunt puternica,sunt doar o facatura slaba de razboinica  
Hidan:Mori!cu coasa in aer indreptandu-se de mine  
Apare Mitashi in fata mea,si retine coasa  
Mitashi:Nesimtitule!Stai departe de ea

eu o lovesc pe pacifica si o lovesc de un dispare chakra rosie revenindumi il iau in brate pe dipper si o iau si pe mabel si mergem sa o cautam pe yugao.

Lulu in gand : De ce nu ma pot trezi ? Yugao e in pericoiar eu stau jos asteptand sa ma trezesc . Nu sunt buna de nimic . Inteleg de ce Terra-chan uita de mine . E-eu nu le-am ajutat la nimic nu am facut nimic pentru ele . Ce prietena mai sunt si eu . Sunt o BAKA!

Lulu in gand : Eu nu merit sa fiu aici !Yugao face tot pentru mine iar e nici sa o ajut nu o pot face .

Icerc sa ma ridic  
Am reusit  
Si eu ma lupt iar cu Hidan  
Hidan:Mori!  
Si infinge coasa in mn  
Tata avea fata infricosata  
Si au ajuns mikii dipper si mabel si au vazut asta

mabel si miki:yugao!


End file.
